One Piece OC Saga: Fishman Island
by OPFan37
Summary: After 2 years of training, the Strawhats finally reunite at Sabaody and set off for Fishman Island! But in this start to the next leg of their journey, they'll have to face imposters, Pacifistas, and a highly dangerous group of Fishmen driven by hatred! Will Ellix and his nakama even make it to the New World?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: 2 Years Later...

The sound of grinding doors was evident as the giant set of steel double doors leading into the Madness Maze opened up, and Specter stepped out of the room to greet the two once again. Over the course of two years the emotionless boy had grown taller with longer hair and more pronounced facial features, and had ditched his previous clothes for a buttoned up white shirt with a upturned colour, that had 'STORM' written in dark blue on the back, to macth some baggy black trousers and boots.

The sound of wood colliding with rock could be heard as Gundar, seemingly not aged a day, strode out of the cave. "Ah, good to be out again, it still is stiffling in there."

"I am pleased you are alright, Grandfather." Specter said in his emotionless tone. "But, you do know you both have been coming out of the cave every Saturday to restock on wood, right?"

"Yes, yes, I know." He waved his grandson off before turning to the cave entrance. "Hey! Ellix! C'mon now!"

For a moment there was nothing, then the sound of footsteps.

"Oi, oi...has it really been 2 years already?"

I stepped out of the maze with a confident smile. Over the two years My limbs had grown slightly longer to make better use of my Rokushiki (which I now had a Doriki of 3250) and I had become slightly more muscular, though nowhere near bodybuilder level, as well as slightly paler due to being stuck in either a cave or a fog-ridden island for a long time. I now wore a dark purple jacket with the skinny sleeves rolled up to just above my elbows, as the end trailed down to the back of my knees, the whole thing being unbuttoned to show my short sleeved aquamarine shirt with the new Criminal logo across it in black. I also wore dark blue shorts with a black leather belt, and slip-on blue shoes. But my most prominent new feature was the 'V' shaped scar, starting from the right side of my head, going under my rigth eye, and going all the way up from between my eye and nose to my forehead, where another small scar dashed through it to make a wonky 'X'.

"It sure has been, Ellix." Gundar nodded sagely.

"It sure is great to hear you call me by my name, you old fart. Doririririri!" I laughed.

"And it is good to hear you treat me with the respect I deserve!" He harrumphed. Over two years I had gotten used to his reversed respective terms.

"Everyone...I wonder how they're doing?" I thought aloud. Through my training, the only thing I could think of in the darkness with nothing but a small fire to warm me, was my nakama, and how they too were growing stronger so that we could all reunite someday.

There was a sudden roar, and I looked back to see an assortment of monstrous moles, scorpions and worms tearfully peek out of their homes.

"Awwwww, c'mon guys." I said to the monsters I had befriended instead of eaten. "I gotta go and see my nakama again, and I'm really gonna miss all of you too. But you guys have to be strong, okay?" They all nodded. "I knew you could! I promise I'll come back and visit again someday!" I waved to them as they roared back happily.

"I am incredibly stunned that you managed to tame the monsters in the Madness Maze." Specter said dully.

"Well, I couldn't eat all of them. That'd mess up the food chain." I reasoned. "Besides, after me beating them up, they're all working together instead of fighting all the time."

"You did a good job there, Ellix. I'll give you that." Gundar chuckled as we walked out into the fog covered island towards the boats. "Since I'm feeling generous, and that this IS special trip, we'll take Ship 1."

"Sugoi! VIP ride!" I fist-pumped as I jumped on board. "Set sail to Sabaody!"

"Oh no, we're not going there yet." Gundar shot me down as he and his grandson climbed on board.

"Eh!?" I faceplanted the deck. "Why not!? It's been two years hasn't it!?"

"It has, but first we're going to see your captain." My eyes widened at that. "Rayleigh got in touch with me, and we agreed to have you two meet up and sail to Sabaody together."

"Really?" I gasped. "I get to see how Luffy's been doing..." I smiled at the thought of my captain and that big grin of his, it would be so good to see him again! I wondered how he'd changed, how everyone had changed of course! And then I thought of Nami...I had thought about her every day (as far as I could tell. No sense of time in tunnels) when I wasn't training or eating. I had missed her, and a big fear of mine was that she might have...moved on or something.

I shook those thoughts out of my head, I knew that Nami would be stronger, and I knew that she still cared about me just as much as I cared about her. I was still dreading to tell her that the wristband she had given me got broken though.

I sat in silence as we dived under water and started moving, when I thought of something. "Hey Gundar...do you know Rayleigh?"

The old man chuckled. "When I was a kiddo, still captain of the Thief Pirates, the only others who knew of our existence were the Roger Pirates. You could say we were rivals in a way. We'd always lose, but we'd also always escape before they could finish any of us off, it was damn fun! Gyohohohoho!"

'That's your definition of fun?' I sweatdropped.

"But, after all that fighting, we became friends in a way." He smiled from under his beard. "That's what fights can do for ya, make friends."

'I guess that makes sense.' I thought, thinking about how we had always fought an opponent with a nakama of ours before they joined.

I waited in silence for a little bit longer, then talked with Specter for the rest of the journey. Eventually though, we surfaced. "Alright! This is our stop!" Gundar called.

"Really!?" I immediantely jumped off the deck onto new land, where I was greeted with the thick foliage of a jungle, before cupping my hands over my mouth. "HEEEEEEEEEEEY! LUFFYYYYYYYYYYY!" For a moment there was silence, and then...

"EEEEEEEEEEELLIIIIIIIIIIIX!" I had never been so happy to hear that voice in my life as my captain, Monkey D. Luffy, rocketed out of the jungle and crashed into me. "Ellix! Rayleigh told me you were coming, and your really here! Shishsishi!"

"Luffy! It's really you! It's so good to see you!" As we stood back up I noticed my captain was not much different from when I last saw him, still having his same silly grin, and relatively same shirt, shorts and sandals. He was more muscular, and had an 'X' shaped scar on his chest from Akainu, and now wore a yellow sash aroung his waist, and off course, his trademark strawhat.

"You too, Ellix! You look pretty strong now!"

"Same to you!" We both laughed.

"Luffy! Where are you?" We turned towards the familiar voice to see none other then Boa Hancock appear, followed by her crew. "Luffy! I was so worried when you ran off like that!"

'Guess she's still all lovey dovey for him...' I sweatdropped.

"Oh! Wodo T. Ellix. It appeares Rayleigh was right about your arrival." Sandersonia said.

"Yep, here I am!" I waved.

"Just don't forget who brought you here, Ellix!" Gundar called as he and Specter walked over.

"Hey there, hairy ossan!" Luffy waved, whilst I facepalmed from his bluntness.

"It is good to see you again, Strawhat. I am simply awashed with joy." Specter stated.

"Ya don't sound like it." Yep, Luffy hadn't changed a bit.

"Ah, I believe Rayleigh spoke of you...Gundar, was it?" Elder Nyon said as she stepped forward.

"Indeed I am." Gundar nodded as he walked up to her, towering over the other elderly person due to his wooden stilts for legs. "And may I just say that it is an honour to meet you, Nyon-san. Rayleigh did not lie when he spoke of your beauty."

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Gundar." Nyon smiled, making me cringe.

"Why have you all appeared here now?" The Snake Princess demanded. "I thought you were to reunite at Sabaody?"

"Huh? Hmmm...good point." Luffy strained to think of a reason, though it looked like all he was doing was giving himself a headache.

"I believe I can answer that." Gundar said, stepping forward. "A week ago, me and Rayleigh contacted each other seeing as the time for the Strawhats to reunite was closing in, and we decided on a way to see if the training that the crews two most infamous members had paid off or not."

"Your talking about us, right?" Luffy grinned.

"Correct." He nodded. "We decided that the test would be a battle..."

"...between each other."

"EH!?" Everybody facefaulted.

"Me..." I started.

"And me..." Luffy continued.

"Fight each other?" We finished.

"You!" Hancock exploded in flames of rage. "How dare you lie! To have my dear Luffy and his crewmate fight each other! Rayleigh would never agree to such a thing!"

"For once, I agree with the Hebi-hime." Nyon added. "You cannot possibly be expecting us to believe that Rayleigh would say that!"

"We both agreed on it, deciding it the best course of action." Gundar shrugged it off, getting out a letter from his pocket. "Rayleigh said you would disagree to it, so he wrote this to prove it to you." He gave the letter to Nyon, who read it before facefaulting.

"I-It's true!" She gasped. "This is Rayleigh's own handwriting validating the decision!"

"Impossible! Give me that!" She snatched the letter off of her stepmother and read it furiously.

"A fight between you two was discussed and believed to be the best test to see how far you've come by showing each other your new strength." Gundar elaborated.

"I...guess that makes sense." I said.

"I like it!" Luffy grinned. "Ellix! I wanna see how strong you've become, and fighting you sounds pretty sugoi! Whaddya think?"

I thought about it for a minute. "I guess it does sound like a good method...and it would be awesome to have a chance to fight you! Okay, I'm in!"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" I jumped as Hancock turned on us with a demonic aura to rival Nami's. "I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO HURT LUFFY FOR A REASON LIKE THIS!"

"Hancock, I understand your feelings for Luffy, but this will be perfect in showing their individual development." Gundar said.

"LIKE HELL I WILL ALLOW SOMETHING LIKE THIS! THINK OF SOMETHING BETTER!" She roared.

"Don't worry, Hancock." Luffy told her. "Me and Ellix are all for it, and besides, I'm not planiing to lose!"

"Is that a challenge?" I smirked.

"O-Okay Luffy." She said shyly. "if you want to go through with it, I support it wholeheartedly.

'What a U-Turn...' I thought before sweatdropping in time with almost everybody else.

_xxxFishmanIslandxxx_

We had all walked to the center of the island, a wide expanse of plain with just us standing either side. I had to admit I was nervous...because Hancock had said that 'If you hurt a single hair on Luffy's head, I will utterly destroy you'.

We stood either side of the field as everybody else watched from the side "Kya! Goooooo Luffyyyyyy!" Hancock cheered before shooting a hateful glare at me.

"Go show 'em your best, Ellix!" Gundar shouted.

"Ellix, let's give it our all!" Luffy smirked.

"Got it, I won't hold back, Luffy!" I copied him.

And so the ceremonial battle began.

**Wooooo! We're finally at the timeskip! And I think this is a pretty sugoi way to start it off!**

**Ellix: Heh, you did pretty good with my clothes! And this scar, whilst it stung like hell when that scorpion slashed me, is pretty cool!**

**I hope this was a good start to Post-Timeskip for you folks! Next chapter it's Ellix vs. Luffy! Be there! Reviews are nice!**

**Ellix: And say what you think of Post-Timeskip me!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Ceremonial Battle! Luffy vs. Ellix!

**Colour Spread: 2 Years in the Making- Ellix is putting on his new jacket with a smile, the end billowing out to the side of him with the faces of the Strawhats, Oren, Marcus, Vivi and Eri faded onto it.**

"Gum-Gum..." Luffy stretched his leg up high into the sky. "...Axe!" It then came crashing down, but I simply had to lean out of the way to avoid it.

"I could see that coming a mile off you know." I said.

"Gomen, I wanted to see if you could use Haki too, Ellix!" Luffy grinned as his leg snapped back to him.

"Of course." I confirmed. "I was stuck in a pitch black maze most of the time for two years. I had to use Observation Haki in order to survive."

_Flashback_

The glow of the fire illuminated the small space me and Gundar were sitting in in the vast expanse of the darkness that was the Madness Maze. We were both hungrily eating cooked scorpion, whilst I glared at Gundar.

"...You still pissed at me, kiddo?" Gundar asked.

"Your damn right I am!" I yelled, gesturing to the right side of my face, which was heavily bandaged. "These claw wounds sting like hell! You could have given me a little bit of time to get used to the dark in here before you started screaming like a lunatic to get scorpions to come and attack me!"

"Consider them a punishment for not learning Observation Haki quick enough." He stated.

"It hasn't even been a week you fat oaf!"

"Your much too kind."

"Ahhhhhhhh!"

_Flashback End_

I still hadn't forgiven him for that.

"Okay! Now I'm really serious!" Luffy declared, clenching his fist. "Armament Hardening!" His fist glowed before turning a jet black.

I smirked. "Armament Haki is it?" I clenched my own fist. "Armament Hardening!" My arm pulsed and turned jet black too.

We charged each other.

We pulled out fists back.

"Aaaaahhhh!"

"Hraaaah!"

Our fists connected in a powerful impact so strong our struggle was frozen for a second, before the impact caught up and we both backflipped away from each other.

"Man, you are stronger, Ellix! Shishishi!" Luffy laughed as he pounded his fists together, blackening the other one. "Gum-Gum..."

"Armament Tekkai!" I crossed my jet black arms over myself whilst hardening my body.

"...Gatling!" Luffy punched me repetitively with his enhanced fists, but my Haki powered Tekkai made sure I didn't feel a thing.

"Rankyaku!" As soon as he stopped I swung my leg to launch a slicing airwave at him, but Luffy simply leaned back to dodge, whilst stretching his head back.

"Head Armament!" Luffy turned his forehead jet black. "Gum-Gum Bell!" I had to jump back to dodge Luffy's head obliterating the ground where I previously stood.

'And I thought his head couldn't get any harder.' I joked to myself as his head snapped back to his body.

I lifted my right leg up, keeping it perfectly stiff and bent whilst balancing on my other one. "Rankyaku Hari!" I snapped my leg perfectly straight in a quick motion, shooting a needle thin Rankyaku at Luffy that he barely dodged, the attack kept going, cleanly cutting through several trees behind the Strawhat wearer.

"That was close!" Luffy gasped as he straightened himself.

"How could you put Luffy in such danger like that!?" Hancock roared from the sidelines.

"Uh, I had full faith Luffy would dodge it." I sweatdropped honestly.

"It was fast though!" Luffy said.

"Be careful, Luffy!" Hancock called to him lovingly.

"Gum-Gum..." Luffy ignored her as he stretched his leg out. "...Whip!"

"Shigan!" Using just my left finger, I swiped it into his incoming leg, making it bounce off uselessly. "Akai Hatsu Dangan!" I followed up by launching hundreds of air bullets by poking the air with both my forefingers.

"Yup!" Luffy merely jumped over them and into the air. "Gum-Gum Stamp!"

"Soru!" I dashed out of the way of his sandaled foot, then behind Luffy as he landed. "Shigan Ten!" I stabbed all my fingers foward, but Luffy spun around and ended up behind me! We both knocked our forearms into each other and pushed ourselves away from each other.

"Gum-Gum..." He began using Gatling, but they stopped just short of hitting me, and I knew what he was doing.

"Tekkai..."

"Cannon!"

"Hikatsu!"

My chest bulked up considerablly as Luffy's fists smashed into me with the generated velocity, admittedly pushing me back but still bouncing off. I returned to normal physique and rubbed my chest. "All your moves have definitely gotten stronger, Luffy!"

"Yeah! And yours are really fast and strong now too!" Luffy grinned. "Fighting you is sugoi! Gum-Gum Net!" Intertwining his fingers, he stretched them over me and let them fall.

"Soru!" I dashed out of the way of his trap and into the aur behind him. "Geppo!" I kicked off the air to climb higher and gain some distance between us as Luffy retracted his move and looked up to face me.

"Yosh! Here I come!" Luffy said as he puffed up and twisted his body around.

"Rankyaku Ran!"

"Gum-Gum Storm!"

I waved my legs frantically to launch a storm of air slices at Luffy, whilst he spun skyward punching through them. I could tell I was fighting a losing battle due to the advantage of his upward launch, so I planned ahead.

"Kami-E!" I leaned to the side, dodging his final punch before grabbing onto his arm and lifted him high above my head.

"Waaah! What are you doing, Ellix!?" Luffy cried whilst being waved around by his own rubbery arm.

"Soru!" Using the speed, I threw Luffy into the ground.

"Gum-Gum Balloon!" To avoid the impact Luffy puffed himself up, bouncing harmlessly off the ground before deflating and landing safely.

"Geppo!" I kicked off the air straight down towards him. "Tekkai Sai!" Increasing my defenses and speed, I smashed into the ground, creating a large crater that I stood out off, noticing a Luffy-shaped hole where I landed.

"Huh...can't believe that work-" I was interrupted as two sandals smacked into either side of my head, and before I knew it I was sent spinning up into the air, my stomach doing loop-de-loops at the loss of ground and the spinning of my sight.

"Oh god..." I groaned as I threatened to throw up, knowing what was coming next.

"Gum-Gum Giant Hammer!" I was sent spinning once again before I felt myself get smashed into the ground, putting up a Tekkai just in time. My spinning eyeballs just about allowing me to see Luffy in the air above me.

"Armament Hardening!" He hardened both his legs. "Gum-Gum Spear!" He stabbed his jet black legs into my jet black stomach, the defence being able to stop me from hurling, but not prevent pain.

"Kya! Amazing, Luffy!" Hancock cheered from the side.

"C'mon, Ellix! Don't give 'em any ground!" Gundar yelled at me.

Luffy landed as I jumped out of the crater and dusted myself down. "I gotta admit, you got me there, Luffy."

"Yeah, but you did smash me into the ground." Luffy nodded. "Whaddya say...we take it up a notch?"

I grinned. "My thoughts exactly."

Luffy thrust his arm out to the side, pumping it and turning his skin a hot pink as steam emanated off of him. "Gear...Second!"

I just smiled as I clenched my fist, making my head pulsate and giving me a rainbow aura, whilst multicoloured aura streams emanated off of me. "Daydream!"

"Hey, you don't have to hit your head anymore!" Luffy noted.

"And you don't have to do your usual stance." I also noted.

"Shishishi! Gum-Gum..."

"Doririri! Dream-Dream..."

"Jet Pistol!"

"Tension Shot!"

Our fists slammed into each other in a burst of power that blew away the remaining snow surrounding us, both of us getting a good feel of each others strength from that one blow alone.

"Gum-Gum Jet Whip!" Luffy lashed his leg out towards me.

"Dream-Dream Guard!" From my hand to my elbow, my arm transformed into a tall six sided polygon with red edges and a green and blue center, that blocked the attack.

"Hey! That's new!" Luffy noted.

"Heh, I got this idea by combining my Dream Dream Shield and Rock." I explained. "And it's pretty useful for a quick switch to offense...like this! Dream Dream Lance!" The shield instantly turned into a black bo staff with a dark pink crystal for a spearhead, which I plunged into the ground where Luffy stood before ge had dodged.

"Gum-Gum Jet Bazooka!"

"Dream Dream Guard!" I instantly switched back to shield, digging my heels into the ground to endure the powerful attack.

"Twin Jet Pistol!"

"Twin Tension Shot!"

The two attacks clashed with a powerful blow before we closed in on each other and went hand to hand, blocking and outmaneuvering each other with incredible speed, creating further and further damage to our battlefield.

"Gum Gum Jet Stamp!"

"Soru!" I dodged a kick from Luffy. "Alright then! Have a taste of one of my strongest moves!" The rainbow streams around me all suddenly lowered and aimed at Luffy.

"Dream Dream Fireworks!" The streams then all launched themselves at Luffy.

"Nani!?" Luffy gasped as he dashed away, but as they smashed into where he previously stood, hundreds of smaller ones launched out! "Eh!? There's more of them!"

"I developed this move as an upgraded form of my Dream Dream Missiles!" I called over the explosions of the streams. "Each time they impact they divide until they run out of energy! And trust me Luffy, I've got plenty to spare!"

The area was rocked with hundreds of explosions as Luffy dashed around them, though clearly tiring. "Dream Dream Rope!" My right arm turned spindly as it snaked out and wrapped around Luffy's leg.

"Eh? Waaaah!" Luffy was once more thrown into the air, though this time several fireworks all converged and exploded around him, making a smoking Luffy fall out of it.

The strands returned to just wavering around myself as I Sorued above him. "Dream Dream..." Suddenly he disappeared, dashing down and landing on the ground, where I quickly followed.

"Gum-Gum Jet Rifle!" The spinning fist took me by surprise as it zoomed past my face, grazing my cheek, and I only just realised that Luffy had pulled back his other fist too!

"Gum-Gum Jet Bullet!"

"Soru!" I dashed away just before the attack hit, and Geppoed above him.

"Dream Dream..."

"Gum-Gum..."

"Rapid Fire!"

"Gatling!"

We collided against each other in a flurry of fists bashing into each other, shockwave after shockwave echoing around our battle field as stray fists smashed the ground around Luffy and zipped past me in the air.

Eventually we both tired and I landed in front of him, both of us panting heavily as Gear Second and Daydream faded.

"Hah...hey...you don't get headaches anymore?" Luffy breathed.

"Hah...Thankfully not..." We both straightened ourselves up to our full heights.

Luffy smiled. "Ellix, fighting you after two years...has been really fun! So I'm gonna show you an awesome move that's gonna make me win!"

I smiled. "Luffy, it's great to see you after all this time...and I'm really glad your my captain after seeing how strong you've become. So, with this next attack, I'll show you how reliable I am!"

Luffy bit his thumb. "Gear...Third!" He blew his arm up to giant size.

I spread my legs out for a more stable footing. "Armament Hardening..." I hardened my right arm.

"Armament Hardening!" Luffy's humongous fist turned jet black.

"Rokushiki Ogi..." I readied myself.

"Gum-Guuuuuuuum..."

"Shigaaaaaan..."

"ELEPHANT GUN!"

"IMPACTOR!"

I clashed my five fingers with Luffy's fist, gritting my teeth as I was continuosly pushed back by the strength of the attack, before forcefully stamping my foot into the earth to stand my ground. The shockwave generated from the two colliding attacks caused a huge shockwave that washed over the entire island, causing the monstrous animals to cower in fear.

After what seemed like ages, we both let up, our Haki fading as Luffy's arm shrunk down and our hard-fought arms fell limp with rest.

"Excellent!" Gundar cheered, standing up. "This battle is hereby decided as a draw!"

"A DRAW!?" We both facefaulted.

"The purpose of this fight was to see how expertly you two can use Haki and your new abilities, and I have no doubts that that is what you have done." He explained walking over.

"I...guess so." I admitted, shaking my arm to get the feeling back to it. "But Luffy, using Haki with Gear Third!? That's incredible!"

"Yeah, but that move you did really stung!" Luffy said, waving his arm around like jelly.

"Its a move specifically to target the insides instead of the outsides using Haki." I explained. "If your attack hadn't been so powerful, your arm muscles would have been swiss cheese."

"Eh!?" He facefaulted. "My arms would turn to cheese!?"

I facepalmed at my captains simplemindedness. "No...I mean your muscles would have been full of holes."

"Oh." He stated frankly.

"Luffy!" Hancock pranced over to him. "I was so worried about you!"

"I was so scared for you Ellix, I'm horrified even now." Specter stated dully.

"I know Specter." I winced whilst rubbing my arm, I think Luffy's attack might have strained it.

"Gundar, it seems you and Rayleigh have had your little test between your students." Elder Nyon said. "So don't you think it is time?"

"Of course!" He nodded. "We've used a good amount of time, so it is about time we left."

I turned to Luffy with a smile. "Luffy...you say it."

My captain grinned. "Ellix! Let's go! To Sabaody Archipelago!"

**And so the battle between Ellix and Luffy comes to a close.**

**Ellix: Stupid draw...we could've kept fighting!**

**I'm sure you could've, but you need to go and see your nakama now.**

**Ellix: Your right! I wonder how different everyone will be? Maybe Nami...**

**Before that though, reviews!**

**TheRealEvanSG: I hope it lives up to your expectations!**

**Thief-chan: Hear that Ellix? Your badass now.**

**Ellix: Sugoi! And yep! I'm not as skinny with all the meat I've been eating...but I didn't get these scars voluntarily you know!**

**R.E.W. 4: Good luck with yours!**

**Ellix: I hope to meet up with him too!**

**pokemonking0924: Depends if anyone is willing to draw it.**

**Ellix: What are you implying?**

**Exile037: Was this good enough?**

**And now, next chapter is the Return to Sabaody or Strawhat Reunion Arc! See you then!**

**Ellix: Reviews and the people who do them are nice!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Old Places, Sabaody! New Faces, Fake Strawhats!?

**Colour Spread: My Mark-Ellix is shown smiling with his bounty poster (depicting his old bounty of 240,000,000) next to him, as well as his post-timeskip personal jolly roger. It still has the blue scarf wrapped around its lower jaw, however its eyes are now set into a fierce expression and its mouth is now full of pointed teeth, its previous hair has been replaced with spiked up purple tinted hair, and its top left and top right bones have been replaced with black claws, all foregrounding over a rainbow coloured dream cloud.**

We sailed on Hancock's own personal ship (I forgot the name) to Sabaody. Whilst everybody else sat quietly, me and Luffy talked about our own experiences in the past two years, passing the time until we could see the shadow of Sabaody from the deck.

"This is as far as we can take you..." Hancock said. "Our association cannot be revealed to the world at large."

"Okay." "Makes sense." My captain and I respectively agreed.

"You should wear these, like so." Hancock put on a ridiculous nose/moustache combo whilst Specter put on a pair of oversized nerd glasses that bugged out his eyes.

"Ahahahaha!" Luffy laughed. "We don't need those! Don't worry, no-one will find out."

"We'll be extra careful." I added, accepting the nerd glasses nonetheless.

"Still, you should at least hide your faces." Hancock gave Luffy a snow leopard cloak, whilst I got a tiger one. "The world may currently think you to be dead, but they know your faces well from the incident two years ago. If you course a disturbance, it may delay your journey."

"Yeah, I know." We said in unison.

"Oh, and I have prepared a rucksack for you..." She suddenly revealed a humongous bag! It was ten times bigger then both of us! "It contains 500 changes of clothes, enough packed lunches for a thousand men, handkerchiefs, tissues, and five years worth of towels..."

'Sheesh...love is a powerful driving force...' I thought, nodding off from her explanation, until Elder Nyon yelled and woke me up.

"Arigatou for all this, you guys!" Luffy thanked them.

"We'll be praying for your safe journey." A member of the Kuja Pirates said.

"It'll be good to see Rayleigh again." Gundar thought aloud. "It'll be good to introduce you, Specter."

"I cannot wait to meet him, my anticipation is unfathomable." He stated dully.

"Also...there is one other thing I wish to ask of you..." Hancock practically whispered with a blush on her face.

"What is it? I'm not marrying you." Luffy stated bluntly.

I gave him a half-lidded stare. "Do you ever take feelings into account before you speak?"

"No, not that!" She gasped. "I only desire that you leave...without saying 'Farewell'."

"Oh, right!" Luffy smiled. "Well, I've never said that to anyone anyway! I want to see you again after all!" The four of us plus overweight knapsack got into the boat and set a course for Sabaody. "We're off now! See you!"

"Arigatou for your help!" I waved.

"Good luck wherever you sail!" Gundar called.

"This is so emotional, I feel like I'm about to cry." Specter said.

_xxxFishmanxIslandxxx_

We docked at Grove 47 jumping out of the boat with Luffy carrying the giant bag on his back. "This is where we say 'see ya soon' Ellix." Gundar said.

I nodded. "Gundar...Specter...you've really grown on me these past two years."

"Same thing for you! Gyohohohoho!" He laughed. "...I'm gonna miss you, Ellix."

"Me too, you wrinkly old guffbag." I chuckled.

"You always were well-mannered...take care, Wodos T. Ellix." And with that, the grandfather and son turned on their heels and walked off, me sending them off with a smile.

"That ossan was nice in the end." Luffy noted.

"Yeah...but c'mon! Let's get to Sunny!"

We walked through the twons on the way to the correct grove, keeping our heads low and blending in with the crowd as much as possible...whilst with a giant knapsack.

I heard some kind of commotion up ahead, and whilst usually I would've kicked the guys ass and moved on, I couldn't afford to screw up, so I just kept walking.

Until the sound of someone getting knocked over stopped us.

"...Oh...did I bump into you?" Luffy asked. "Gomen about that." We then continued walking, only being stopped by the voice behind us.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"

I internally groaned as I turned to look at the yeller, only for my jaw to almost drop.

The people we were looking at were hideous versions of us! This chubby guy was wearing a mangled straw hat with a red vest and shorts, and this pale, fat bastard next to him was wearing a grubby Criminal shirt and shorts! And I think there were Nami, Franky and Sogeking impersonators too!

'Ugh...' I groaned internally. 'Looking at them makes me sick...who are these guys?'

"You just bumped into me on purpose didn't ya!?" Fake Luffy shouted as the fakers surrounded us. "Do you know who I am!? You tryin' to start something!? Did you see how much of an idiot you just made me look!? You made a fool out of me in front of all these people! Out of me! A pirate with 400,000,000 bounty!"

'Hold on...are these guys impersonating us!?' I grit my teeth in anger. 'Shit...if they've been yelling around here pretending to be us, Marines are bound to show up! These guys are screwing up our plan of secrecy!'

The fake Luffy pulled out a pistol and squished it into Luffy's face. "Now get down! On your knees! Tremble in fear, and beg for your life!"

I felt a pistol against my own head, glancing to see Fake Me pointing it. "Captain's orders include you too."

I just tuned out what they were saying, they were really annoying. But it still made me mad that people were copying us for fame and reputation, and so disgusting in appearance as well! Had anybody actually SEEN our Bounty Posters!? In any case, that guy had said Luffy's bounty was 400,000,000, had he been exaggerating or something?

"I'm real sorry." Luffy said. "But we're in a hurry so..." We resumed walking, Luffy knocking over them all again with the knapsack.

"Alright! I've heard all I've gotta hear!" There was the sound of a pistol being fired, a scream...

And my captain and I easily dodged the bullets by simply leaning.

So we continued walking...

As the fakers behind us collapsed into unconsciousness.

"Your Conquerors Haki...it's stronger and more refined..." I said as I slipped on the nerd glasses. "And I wasn't even affected by it."

"Yeah, I've been learning that too." Luffy said as he put on his nose and moustache. "Did you use that Nightmare thing you talked about?"

"Not that time, best to leave it to the captain." I shrugged. I thought about telling Luffy they were our imposters, but decided to let it go. If we did it quick enough, we'd disappear before Marines would arrive and let them deal with those dirty doppelgangers.

After a few minutes of walking we looked up to see...a fake Zoro and Sanji...joy.

"Oh, you guys!" Oh no...Luffy thought they were the actuals...

"Uh, Luffy?" I poked him, with him completely ignoring me.

"Zoro! Sanji! It's good to see you guys again!" He grinned, with the two looking at each other in confusion.

"Uh, yeah..." Fake Zoro said.

"Listen, uh...pal. Could we go someplace for a second?" Fake Sanji asked.

"Sure! Everybody else could be there!" Luffy agreed as they started walking.

"Luuuuuuffyyyyy..." I growled at my captains idiocy whilst clenching and unclenching my fists, stomping after my captain to put a stop to this nonsense.

It only took a minute or so to arrive where the other Fake Strawhats were, in front of a huge mass of pirates, seemed they'd been recruiting.

"Nani, over there?" Luffy asked. "I'm looking forward to seeing everyone! Still, you guys sure have changed these past two years! Do you not talk anymore? I don't remember you two getting on so well, either...but it's been two years I guess! Your faces have changed too! Are you guys in disguise too?"

"Captain!" Fake Sanji called up to Fake Luffy.

"Call me big boss, ya numskulls!" He yelled back down.

"We didn't manage to find the original pet..."

'Chopper?'

"But are these the guys you were looking for!?" He gestured to us.

"Ah! You two! Listen up men! These two made to make me look like a fool!" We were ushered up to the stand. "Since we've found two culprits already, let's start by teaching them a lesson! And just so you all know, what your about to see happen to them is the same thing that's gonna happen if you ever have the nerve to defy me! So take this as a warning!"

"Zoro, Sanji, do you know this guy?" The baka that was my captain spoke. "Thing is, we ran into him earlier."

"Luffyyyyy..." I hissed as I dragged him closer. "This guy is an imposter, pretending to be you!"

"Eh? But he looks nothing like me!"

"You actually get faces right for a change!...Wait, with your logic, does that mean everyone else sees that faker as Luffy? Or did Luffy REALLY get it right this time? Aaahhh, how annoying-" I was interrupted by yelling as Marines suddenly surrounded us!

"Eh? How did the Marines find out about us?" Luffy sweatdropped.

"Its thanks to these loud-mouthed bakas." I grumbled.

There was yelling involving this pirate called Caribou, and then all hell broke loose with the two factions colliding, yelling to the fake Luffy in homage. Unfortunately..."Why're they randomly calling me their boss?"

"Not YOU." I sighed in frustration. I glanced around to see Pacifistas, aiming at us! "Luffy..."

"I know." He nodded, both of us dashing away as a laser destroyed where we previously stood.

"We can't get involved in this just before reuniting!" I said. "Luffy, let's slip away whilst we have the chance!"

"STRAWHAT IS NOT SOME WORTHLESS PIECE OF TRASH LIKE YOU!" I took note of the voice of Sentomaru as he smashed the Fake Luffy into the ground, before PX-5 scanned him as Three-Tongued Demaro Black.

"Huh? He was pretending to be me? That Zoro and Sanji too? Wow...I thought they seemed different, but they sure do look familiar!"

"...I have my answer." I sighed in defeat. "Let's just go before something terrible happens!"

As soon as I said that, a laser once again blasted where we previously were. The two of us had jumped onto a nearby building, with our ingenious disguises falling off.

"Man, that was close." Luffy sighed, throwing off his cloak as I did with mine. "What was that for!? The food for my nakama is in this bag!"

Immediately, every pirate facefaulted. "IT'S THE FACES FROM THE WANTED POSTERS!"

"Oh, so they're not blind." I muttered with a half-lidded look.

"Brace yourselves men! This is the man we came here for, plus his mercenary!" A Marine coaxed its group.

"Don't tell me your gonna get in our way again!" Luffy shouted down. "We're not meant to cause any trouble, it'll get in the way of our departure!"

"Departure? Your not going anywhere!" Sentomaru exclaimed.

"Hm? That coat...did you become a proper Marine finally Sentomaru?" I asked.

"Have you forgotten? I shall not tell you a thing!" He defended. "Know that I am not the same man I was two years ago, I have now become a full-fledged Marine soldier!"

"You just told us..." I pointed out.

"I am going to capture you both here and now!" He continued. "Get them, PX-5! PX-6!" The two machines charged their mouthblasers and fired at us.

We simply had to jerk our arms and heads out of the way to dodge.

"That's slow..."

"So it's useless." Explosions penetrated the trees behind us.

"Gear Second..." Luffy pumped his arm.

"Daydream..." My head pulsated.

The two charged, firing more lasers whilst we simply jumped over them.

"Gum-Gum..."

"Dream-Dream..."

"Jet Pistol!"

"Tension Shot!"

With a punch each, we smashed the robots into a small crater each before they violently exploded.

'Heh...' I grinned. 'I missed this.'

**And so the badassery continues!**

**Ellix: I tell ya, I was rocking that nerd look. And those fakers really annoyed me! They were so...*shudders*...unhygenic.**

**Yes, well, your gonna meet up with everybody else next chapter.**

**Ellix: Yeah! But before that, reviews!**

**Hey! That's my line!**

**Thief-chan: Yep, scars make everything cool, even watermelons!**

**Ellix: *blushing* Wh-What do you mean by size? What are you talking about?**

**pokemonking0924: I think it was a respectable length, but I get you point.**

**Ellix: Damn right the move makes up for it!**

**Exile037: Sorry, can't have them fighting on the Sunny.**

**Ellix: I wish Thom and Catherine could've been here...**

**R.E.W. 4: He does have a point y'know.**

**Ellix: Guess so. But stop it, your making me blush!**

**TheRealEvanSG: Thank you! I'm really glad you enjoyed it!**

**Ellix: Trust me, you haven't seen nothing yet.**

**Martyn: Hmm...**

**Ellix: *strongly blushing* Why do you keep talking about Nami? What aren't you telling me!?**

**Someonethere: Whoooo! 3D2Y reference!**

**Ellix: That Devil Fruit is really strong!**

**And now, once again, we bid you adieu.**

**Ellix: 'Till next chapter, that is! Reviews and the people who do them are nice!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Strawhats Together Again! Ellix and Nami! 

**Colour Spread: New Power?-A room divided into three sides serves as the background. Ellix stands in the front one, his arm imbued with Haki as he gives a confident grin. The side behind and to the left of him is dark and shadowed, with two red eyes and a sharp toothed grin gleaming out, along with a third, unidentifiable red glow. The side behind and to the right of him is completely white, and so bright nothing can be seen, except for a pair of rainbow coloured ovals.**

My captain and I landed back on top of the building so he could pick up the giant bag once again before we started running.

"Shishishi! Well, see ya!" Luffy grinned.

"Don't worry!" I waved mockingly. "I'm sure this isn't the last time we'll meet!"

Hold it, Strawhat! Rokushiki Nightmare!" Sentomaru yelled at us in vain.

"Oi! Luffy! Ellix!"

'That voice!' I looked to my left, causing a huge grin to spread across my face.

It was Zoro and Sanji! The real ones! After two years, they were really here! I was so happy just to be able to see them again!

Zoro was wearing a dark green robe and a red sash holding his three swords, and his left eye had a scar over it, keeping it closed, but other then that he looked unchanged from how he was two years ago.

Sanji was a similar case, wearing a smart looking black outfit with some barely visible horizontal white stripes, strong boots and a tie, and he had a small goatee. Plus he had swept his hair to the left side of his face now! I KNEW his other eyebrow was curly!

"Luffy! Ellix!" Sanji called. "I knew it! Why is it that whenever there's trouble, at least one of you has to be right in the middle of it!?"

"Ahhhh!" Luffy cried happily. "Zoro! Sanji! Wooaah! This time it really is you! You guys, it's been forever!"

"It's so amazing to see you two again!" I contributed. "You both are really here!"

Suddenly, PX-7 dashed in between us and charged its lasers, aimed at Zoro and Sanji! "MOVE IT!" The two smashed through the robot with a fiery foot and three sword slashes.

"I cut him down!"

"No, I snapped his neck!"

'Some things never change.' I smiled to myself as we grouped up.

"Hey Luffy, Ellix, your numbers 9 and 10." Zoro said.

"Numbers? What does that mean?" I asked.

"Oh shaddup! How long are you gonna go on about that!?" Sanji yelled at him with shark teeth. "Smug bakas talking about the order we arrived, SOMEHOW he got here first."

"Eh!? Even with his terrible sense of direction!?" I facefaulted.

"The hell does that mean!?" Zoro shouted.

"C'mon Luffy, Ellix, everyone's waiting at the ship." Sanji pointed.

"Right! Man, this is so great...it's been two whole years!" Luffy grinned.

As we ran to leave tough, me and Luffy spotted two familiar figures on top of a hill.

"Rayleiiiiiigh!"

"Gundar!"

The two figures smiled down at us. "Ah, I thought to drop by and take a look with Gundar, but it doesn't look like you need any help. You have honed your strength further still."

"You both have come a long way." Gundar agreed. "Your increase in skill has grown exceptionally well."

"Uh-huh!" Luffy nodded.

"It's all thanks to you!" I smiled.

"Well then, you had better be off, your crew awaits!" Rayleigh reminded us.

"We don't wanna keep you waiting." Gundar nodded.

"Arigatou so much Rayleigh! For everything you've done these past two years!" Luffy cheered.

"You too Gundar! And Specter too! Arigatou, for all you've done for me!" I waved.

"Haha...no need for such formalities." Rayleigh chuckled. "Just go."

Luffy smiled as he dropped the bag and raised his hands up. "Rayleigh...I'm gonna do it!"

"I'M GONNA BECOME...THE PIRATE KING!"

I smiled at my captains declaration, along with our friends present.

"Take Strawhat down!"

"Tch, trust Marines to ruin a touching moment." I scoffed as Luffy picked up his bag and we started running.

"Well then Rayleigh, thanks for everything!" Luffy called.

"See you both again someday!" I waved.

"Hurry, you two!" Sanji yelled back at us.

"Thanks a bunch, Rayleigh!" Zoro shouted.

"See you later!" Luffy called one last time.

The two mentors smiled as their students ran off with Marines in hot pursuit. "You've teached a fine one there, Rayleigh." Gundar smiled.

"As have you." He chuckled in reply. "Luffy...he reminds me off Roger..."

Gundar laughed. "Funny...Ellix reminds me of you."

Rayleigh laughed in reply to that. "I know they can do it...head straight for the top."

"Indeed." Gundar agreed, standing up. "I say we give 'em a little help with the send off."

"You stole my line." Rayleigh smiled as he drew his sword.

"Like old times, eh?"

"Definitely."

_xxxFishmanxIslandxxx_

"Crap, they're one step ahead of us!" Sanji commented vulgarly as Marines appeared in front of us.

Suddenly a bunch of familiar ghosts passed through the Marines, making them collapse with depressed auras. "I just knew this mayhem had something to do with you people!"

It was Perona! She looked kinda different from back on Thriller Bark, guess she just got flung somewhere by Kuma too! She was wearing a weird new dress and had an umbrella and a small stuffed Kumancy or whatever the heck that thing was called.

"Ahhh! You're from Thriller Bark!" Sanji cooed with hearts for eyes.

"Oh jeez..." I groaned at the ero-cooks behaviour.

"Well, what are you doing still hanging around here!?" Zoro snapped back.

"Who is she again?" Luffy asked dumbly.

"Is that any way to talk to the person that brought you here!?" She retorted.

"Ah-ha! I knew you couldn't have gotten here first by yourself!" I accused him smugly.

"Urusai, you!" He yelled.

"A real woman! A real woman!" Sanji sighed as he...sniffed her.

'That's just creepy.' I sweatdropped as Perona rightly freaked out. 'The hell is wrong with him? He's even worse then two years ago!'

"At any rate, you need to set sail as soon as possible!" Perona continued. "There are battleships appearing just off-shore!"

"Nani!?" We all gasped.

"We have to get moving quickly!" I yelled.

"It's gonna take ages to reach Grove 42!" Zoro said.

"Heeeeeeeey! Guuuuuuuuys!"

Recognising the voice, we looked up to see this massive weird drowsy ostrich bird, and riding it was...

"Chopper!"

Yes, it was our Human-Human Fruit eating reindeer doctor! His fur was definitely a lighter tone, and he was wearing a stripy yellow and white shirt, plus a blue baseball cap over his regular pink hat, but apart from that, he was practically the same!

"Luffy! Ellix! Zoro! Sanji! It's really you!" Chopper cheered.

"Chopper! It's so good to see you again!" Me and Luffy cheered.

"Hop on board!" Chopper gestured as we all climbed on.

"What's this weird ostrich thing?" Luffy asked.

"A friend of mine who brought me here!" Chopper smiled as it took off.

"This is it, we're finally going to see everyone again!" I grinned.

"Hey, Ellix." Luffy said. "Are you gonna get all mopey around Nami when you see her?"

"Oh no, Luffy." I smiled. "After two years, I have realised it isn't luck that Nami chose me, so I won't be mopey anymore."

"Took you long enough." Zoro sneered.

"Nami-swaaaaan! Robin-chwaaaaan! I'll be there soooooon!" Sanji cried to the heavens, giving me a tempting thought of pushing him off the bird.

It was almost torturous wwaiting to arrive at Grove 42, like waiting for Christmas or your birthday, I was just filled with anticipation. But eventually, I could finally see the ship I'd missed for so long, the Thousand Sunny!

"Ahhhhhhhh! You guys!" Luffy called.

"I've brought theeeeem!" Chopper cheered.

"Luffy! Ellix! Zoro! Sanji!" I heard everyone cheer.

"You guys look more manly then ever!" It was Franky! And oh my Oda he looked so SUGOI! He was even more robotic then before! And he had a buzzcut! Please say he could fire lasers, PLEASE SAY HE COULD FIRE LASERS!

"Luffy-san! I have missed you so much!" Brook! Man, had he gone for a new look! He was like a rock star with those sunglasses and feathered scarf! And that had to be one of the coolest top hats I've ever seen in my life!

"We're all together again!" Usopp!? Woah, he got buff! And his hair! It was like a big fuzzy ball! And was that a new slingshot? I was severely impressed! But luckily, I could still distinguish him b y his long nose.

And there was Robin! She looked kinda pale then how I remember her, but then again I'm one to talk! Her hair was worn back now and she was wearing this floral skirt and a small jacket, but she still had her refined facial features that most of us lacked.

"SANJI!?" I turned to see the chef flying backwards from a powerful nosebleed!

"Oi! The hell are you looking at, ero-cook!?" I shouted with shark teeth as I turned back to the ship.

And that is when my face became hotter then it had ever had in my entire life.

Because I saw Nami.

It was as if the definition of beauty itself had just punched me square in the face. The face which I had kept in my mind for two years was unchanged, yet somehow looked younger. Her hair had grown much longer to fall down to behind her lower back, and she was...bigger then I remember her, with a more pronounced hourglass figure. She wore a green and white bikini halter top, low-rider jeans, orange high-heeled sandals, and a pair of pearl earings.

"Hamunihshnlorwvmpqz jpifhcglegb fhtedjbxgo." I garbled as I grew hotter and hotter until...

HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!

Steam violently erupted out of my ears until the redness of my body faded.

"Hahahahaha! Ellix went all steam engine again!" Luffy laughed.

"Nami!" I immediately jumped off of the bird and Geppoed my way onto the Deck, using one foot at a time as if I was walking on air until I stood in front of her.

"Ellix..." She breathed, as if I was just an illusion she had hoped for.

I stood in front of her, trying to say something, as there was so much I wanted to say. I wanted to tell her how much I missed her, I wanted to apologise for how I failed to protect her those two years ago, how she was always on my mind every single day during my years of training.

But in the end...I couldn't. Because I think she understood with that knowing, kind smile of hers. So instead, we kissed. I don't know how long for, but I was just thankful for it, to hold her again.

"I missed you..." I smiled softly with tears in my eyes.

"I missed you too..." She smiled with the features.

I wiped away her tears, and she gave a look of concern as she traced her fingers over my scars. "Oh...that was my fault." I said. "Don't worry, it's fine."

She nodded. "I know...I kinda like it."

"Guess it was worth it then, Doririri!" I laughed.

"Woooooooooaaaaaaaahhhhh!" Guess which baka broke up the tender moment. "F-F-Frankyyyyyy!"

"Luffy!" Me and Nami smacked him upside the head in anger.

"Save the awe for later!" Nami commanded. "We just got word the Marines are almost on top of us!"

"Chopper! Get over here!" Usopp cried as he held a heavily bleeding Sanji. "He's lost too much blood!"

"Ahhhh!" We all gasped as Sunny was rocked to the side by a cannonblast.

"Uh-oh, they're already close enough to fire on us!" Usopp panicked. "Do we fire back!?"

"Slave Arrow!" Suddenly pink arrows pierced through the cannonballs, exploding them.

'Hancock!' I realised in my head. 'I can't let Nami know I have affiliations with her!' And so I deliberately kept on the other side of the ship as everyone crowded to see the Shichibukai.

"Do you...know that Shichibukai?" Nami asked us.

"Nope." I replied quickly.

"Yep! I got sent to the island of women, so they're all my pals!" Luffy explained. "And Ellix and me got here thanks to her."

...Somebody remind me to strangle my captain later.

I cringed in fear, waiting for the menacing aura filled question.

"Don't worry, Ellix." She patted my back with a kind smile. "I'm not accusing you of anything."

'She trusts me!' I realised, falling to my hands and knees. "Too lucky...I should just kill myself so others may have my luck..."

"It's back! And twice as strong!" Usopp and Chopper facefaulted.

"But none of that." She said, getting me to my feet as Sanji had a teary rage at Luffy. "Ellix, let's catch up later, okay? First we need to get out of here!"

"Right!" I nodded in agreement.

"I'm opening the valve!" Franky called. "It's gonna pump in air from our undersea airbag!"

"What the-? This jelly stuff is expanding!" Luffy gasped as the coating formed a bubble around Sunny.

"We've got a giant bubble roof!" Chopper stated the obvious.

I then felt something with my Haki, and looked back inland, smiling to myself. 'Heh...seems we've all been making friends...'

_xxxFishmanxIslandxxx_

"This is Backup Unit 5! We're being halted by this really strong fighter!"

Specter stood in front of the Marines, the two old pipes he had used for weapons two years prior had been replaced with steel javelins, which he wielded expertly.

'Good luck...Ellix!' He thought.

_xxxFishmanxIslandxxx_

"Arrrrgggghhh!" Sanji cried in pain.

"Hey! What's wrong, Sanji!?" Chopper panicked.

"I dunno..." He gasped. "For a moment it just felt like someone was crushing my heart!" I wasn't even gonna delve into that.

"Are you all paying attention?" Nami asked. "A ship coating has the ability to reduce the surrounding pressure in various ways. In other words, once a ship is coated, it cannot float of its own accord. So if we remove the 'buoyancy bag' underneath the ship that's currently supporting it, the ship will naturally sink beneath the surface."

"I see..." Luffy said with a blank face.

"I can see you don't understand..." Me and Nami mumbled.

"I've released the buoyancy bag!" Franky gasped as he surfaced over the edge.

"Alright everyone, we're going down! Ready the sails!" Nami commanded.

"Yes ma'am!" I saluted, springing into action.

"The sails?" Brook echoed.

"Apparently coated ships can use sea currents as a substitute for wind currents." Robin informed us.

"There's more to it then just sinking to the bottom?" Usopp went slack-jawed.

"Sails down!" I called as I landed.

"Nami, are we setting sail?" Luffy asked.

"That's right, captain!" She confirmed.

"Well then, men!" Luffy shouted. "I have lots of things I wanna say to you after so long, but right now, I'll just say thanks for going along with my selfish decision for the past two years!"

"Yeah, like this isn't the first time we've gone along witha decision of yours." Sanji smiled.

"That's right! This is just what you're always like!" Usopp added.

I smiled happily, finally surrounded by my nakama once again, as it should be. I felt a hand hold mine as we began to submerge, and I looked to see Nami's smiling face, making me smile as we all took in a deep breath.

"SET SAIIIIIIIIIIIIL!" Luffy shouted.

"YEEEEEEAAAAAAH!" The rest of us cheered.

"FISHMAN ISLAND, HERE WE COOOOOOOOOME!"

**Yes! We've finished with the Return to Sabaody Arc, and now we're finally onto the Fishman Island Arc!**

**Ellix: I'm finally with all my nakama again!**

**Especially Nami, right?**

**Ellix: Yeah! *Blushing* Now I get what everyone meant...**

**Speaking of everyone, reviews!**

**pokemonking0924: Hope it was good enough for you!**

**Ellix: I was just happy to see here again!**

**Exile037: Maybe, maybe...**

**TheRealEvanSG: It's true, just look at Luffy.**

**Ellix: Those guys still give me the creeps...and what's with that winking and nudging!?**

**Thief-chan: Let's hope it was worth the wait!**

**Ellix: Yeah! High five! And they really are disgusting, and I am innocent! Don't compare me to Sanji! Besides, what did you even insinuate with...that...*Turns red faced*.**

**Alrighty then! See you next chapter folks! But first, say it with me...**

**NEXT STOP, FISHMAN ISLAAAAAAAAAAAND!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Deep and Dark Descent! Underwater Revelations!

**Colour Spread: Reunion Party!-The Strawhats are all in a massive party room celebrating. Luffy is fat from eating meat, whilst Usopp and Chopper do the 'chopsticks-up-your-nose-dance', with Zoro red-faced from drinking and Sanji yelling at him whildt serving food. Brook is playing his guitar whilst Franky is dancing with Robin giggling at their antics, and a large assortment of empty plates sits next to Ellix, as he and Nami cuddle lovingly.**

"The surface is so far away." Robin observed with a smile.

"It's beautiful! You can't get a window this big on a submarine, that's for sure!" Franky grinned.

"We're sinking! Further and further down! Is the water really not gonna get in!? It's kinda scary!" Chopper panicked slightly.

"This is incredible!" I exclaimed happily, looking up at the waters surface and around me at the beautiful aquatic life. "It's as if we've just entered a new world, one we've been sailing on top of all this time!"

"It feels as though we're leaving the human world behind...this is so exciting!" Nami breathed.

"W-we will be able to get back to the surface, right!?" Usopp panicked. "I mean, it's not as though I'm scared or anything!" Yep, nothing much has changed.

"The sea sure is pretty!"...Behold, Luffy's exquisite vocabulary in action.

"Yohoho! Take a look over to that side!" We all turned towards Brook's voice to see a giant root! Lots of them! Sabaody's mangrove roots to be precise, and there were humongous fish! Big enough to swallow us all in one go! It was...indescribable. Even though I just described it to you.

"Ooh! Fish!" The captain leapt at the bubble wall whilst looking at said animal swim by. "I can almost reach them! Get here, you!"

"There are some tasty looking fish over here too..." Zoro said, drawing a sword.

"QUIT IT, WOULD YOU!?" Never thought I'd see the day, but Usopp and Chopper left several smoldering lumps on the two idiots heads. "What are we gonna do if the bubble breaks, you assholes!?"

"Nami, maybe you should explain the dangers of a coated ship before those two cause us to drown." I advised.

"Good point, Ellix." She smiled. "I have a memo from Rayleigh-san, so everyone listen up-"

"It's a real live sexy girrrrrrrl!" The stupid ero cook suddenly shot up to the edge of the bubble via nosebleed!

"You bastard, Sanji!" I roared with shark teeth.

"It's gonna pop! It's gonna pop!" Usopp screamed as the bubble began to push out.

"Just how far is that nosebleed propelling him!?" Chopper shrieked.

Then, Sanji slipped through the bubble without popping it, into the ocean. "SANJIIIII!" The idiot trio panicked.

Luckily Luffy managed to fish him back in despite the water. Unluckily, he was dead in my eyes. "Let me at him!" I clawed the air as Usopp held me back. "I'll put some PROPER blood on his face! HIS OWN!"

"At any rate, from what we just saw, it seems that this bubble is no different from the bubbles of Sabaody, correct?"

As Nami explained how the bubble would be able to stretch and that it was durable, though it wouldn't be wise to make too many holes, I calmed down, though still gave the love-struck Sanji the evil eye.

"Oh hey! I brought a ton of food!" Luffy remembered, grabbing the bag. "Since Sanji's like this at the moment, let's eat!"

"Hell yeah!" I cheered. "Sandwiches!"

"Ahhh! I'm starving!" Chopper and Brook also commented.

"Nami, is the ship settled down at this point?" Franky asked.

"Uh-huh, we're just cruising along a large current at the moment." Nami confirmed.

"Thing is, there's something I have to tell everyone." He continued.

"All your robotic secrets!?" Me, Luffy, Usopp and Chopper asked with sparkly eyes.

"No, I'm afraid..._bzzt, I am afraid that is incorrect."_ HE JUST TALKED LIKE A ROBOT!

"SUGOI! He's talking robot speak!" We marvelled.

"Originally, Hachi had volunteered to guide us on our journey to Fishman Island, but he was badly wounded at Sabaody, and was forced to retire to there early. He was wounded for the same reason as Duval: defending the Thousand Sunny from attackers."

'Duval and Hachi protected Sunny?' I thought. 'I guess it would have been stolen, left unguarded, why doesn't Sabaody have those ship clamps Colour Carnival had?'

"The Marines found out where the Sunny was, then things became violent, and they were both taken out in the struggle."

"Wha!? But how come the ship has been safe from then up until now?" Usopp asked.

"Because it had one more defender...the very man who tore our crew apart two tears ago...member of the royal Shichibukai...Bartholomew Kuma!"

"Kuma!?" The statement had thrown me completely off guard, and whilst I was definitely surprised, I also weirdly felt a small sense of relief, but why? I grabbed a chunk of meat from the knapsack and listened intently whilst eating.

"A few days ago...when I first arrived at the Sunny, I couldn't believe my eyes! Kuma was there, injured in every possible way. I could tell it was him from the Bible he was carrying. He said that his mission was complete, and then walked off. There wasn't a single scratch on the Sunny. And when I asked Rayleigh about it afterwards, he told me what Kuma had told him back in the battle back then, that he was a member of the Revolutionary army, and that he had his 'reasons' for wanting our crew to escape Sabaody. I think you all may have realised this to an extent, but that man saved our lives back then."

"Kuma..." I clenched my fists softly as a mix of emotions rushed through me that I couldn't explain. Relief? That Kuma had protected us instead of torn us apart? Sadness? That he had hurt himself so badly protecting Sunny? Confusion? About why he did it all in the first place? I didn't get it at all...

"And after we had vanished from that island, Kuma-san visited Rayleigh with more to tell, that he did not have much time left-"

"The Pacifista Project." I whispered to myself as Franky explained it. Just thinking about how Kuma was figuratively dead pained me in a way I didn't understand, but I now also felt some sort of small happiness, that Kuma had been watching out for us all this time. I grabbed a lunchbox and resumed eating.

"It looks like in the end, we've only been able to spend these two valuable years apart because that man chose to fight in our stead! I don't see any way for us to find out what he was truly thinking at this point, but hold that knowledge in your hearts. When it comes down to it, Bartholomew Kuma...is the saviour of our crew. And if we ever do run into him again, it'll be as a heartless human weapon!"

I thought about that deeply, again both saddening and relieving me...but I thought 'screw it' to myself and decided to be happy, putting a smile on my face as a small thank you for all Kuma has done for us.

We began sinking further and further down, the light from the surface barely touching us anymore as it was now peacefully quiet. And finally, after all the craziness that had happened today, I had time to just sit down, eat, and talk to Nami.

"When did you start growing your hair long?" I asked curiously.

"Well, since we would be training for two years, I figured I had the time to grow it out, just try something new." She said. "And when did you start wearing a jacket?"

"It got kinda cold down there in that maze when we ran outta fire, plus I think it looks cool." I reasoned, tugging at the collar. "So when did YOU start wearing earrings?"

"I didn't think you noticed." She laughed. "A girl can accessorise, can't she?"

"Fair point." I chuckled before tucking into a pulled pork and salad sandwich, ohhhh was it good!

Nami gained a sly grin. "C'mon Ellix, I know you want to ask me about my bikini top."

I choked on a bite and hit my chest twice before gasping for air. "N-Nani!? What does that mean!?"

She giggled. "Well two years ago you were worried when I wore short shorts."

"That's because of THEM." I glared at a certain cook and skeleton. "However, I guess that's just how you are, and I shouldn't try and take your choice of clothing away from you. Besides, I think you look...nice."

"Your so sweet." She smiled as she pecked me on the cheek, causing me to blush.

"Hey guys!" Usopp interrupted us. "There's something coming from behind! Looks like a ship!"

"A ship!?" All of us gasped.

"It's heading straight for us!" Just as he said that we were all thrown to the side as something rammed into Sunny with an animalistic roar.

"It's a pirate ship!" Chopper screamed, and it was! With a moose figurehead!

"Get away from theeem! The bubble's gonna breaaaak!" Usopp shrieked.

'Who the hell are these guys!?' I thought whilst some of my nakama screamed their heads off. 'Could they have been at Sabaody?'

"Hang on a minute!" I looked at Nami at her outburst. "Is that...Mohmoo!?" Wow! It WAS that sea cow from Arlong Park! It even had the bump on its head! "Your Mohmoo from the Arlong Pirates, aren't you? Do you recognise me?" The creature gained a surprised expression, seemingly remembering her.

"Hey! Do you remember me, too?" I pointed at myself, and it changed to a more soft expression, probably because I was the only person who was kind to it after it got beat up by Sanji and Luffy. Speaking of which, it had seen them too and now looked pretty damn horrified.

**"M...M...MOOOOOOOOOHHHHH!"** Suddenly Mohmoo took off as fast as possible crying hysterically! The ship as well! Now there was only one guy left on Sunny...

"Kill that whole Strawhat crew stone dea-" The weird looking captain facefaulted in horror realising he didn't have his crew to back him up.

I took a quick nap as he screamed his head off about not wanting to be thrown into the sea, he was obviously the captain and wanted to stick around, probably to kill us. In any case, he bored me, so I napped, logic.

"Hey, can I ask something?" Nami spoke up. "Where did you find that sea cow that was pulling your ship?"

"Ahhhh..." His grotesque tongue slid out between his teeth. "My, my, ain't you a cutie? You must be Cat Burglar Na-"

"BASTARD!" I decked him in the face with a Soru Ken mixed with Haki, my teeth sharp and my eyes red. Quickly followed by a kick from Sanji, leaving his face beaten and bloody.** "You ever look like that at Nami again and I will tear out your black heart and eat it."**

"Uwooooooaaaaggghhh!" "THAT GOES FOR YOU TOO!" I roared as Sanji nosebleeded upwards again from the sight of Nami.

"We'll have to rehabilitate him slowly." Chopper thought aloud. "Start with some tame photographs..."

"And where would you get THAT material!?" I facefaulted.

"A-Anyway...we just found that thing floating around..." He could barely talk with how badly his face was mangled. "I-It's the mark of a pro undersea traveller...to have your ship pulled by a beast like that!"

"Ehhh!? Is it really!?" Luffy smiled.

_xxxFishmanxIslandxxx_

We were descending further and further down, plus one tied up really disturbing prisoner, and it was starting to get a bit colder from the depths. So I took off my jacket and put it around Nami.

"Here Nami." I said. "You can't be okay with just that on."

"Arigatou, Ellix." She smiled as she put it on.

"D'you think there are any sea monsters around?" Luffy asked, trying to find one to pull the Sunny.

"Hey Nami, aren't we going in a slightly different direction to where the Log Pose is pointing?" Usopp said.

"No, it's fine, travelling just southwest to where the Log Pose is pointing is the best route." She replied.

"Why!? It'll just be quicker if we go straight where it is pointing, won't it?" Luffy whined.

"Ahhh, I'm sprouting goosebumps all over my skin!" Brook shivered. "Oh, but I-"

"You don't have any skin since your just bones!" Chopper interrupted, causing him to fall over in depression.

"If we head straight for the island, we'll get caught in the currents and be smashed against the undersea mountains and volcanoes before we manage to reach the bottom." She explained.

"Ehhhh!? Volcanoes!? The sea bed is scary!" Chopper shrieked.

"But I thought the currents in the Grand Line were totally unpredictable in the first place?" Usopp pointed out. "Is there really a route that'll guarantee we're safe?"

I'll admit I fell asleep from the explanation of the deep sea currents and how we were heading to colder currents to find the downward ones, but come on! It was long and tiring!

"I see...so they're mystery currents." The three bakas and Zoro pretty much summed it up.

I woke up and looked over as we saw the downward current, it was like a gigantic undersea waterfall! "Sugoiiii!" Me and Luffy cheered.

"It's just pitch black down there!" Usopp facefaulted. "We're doomed! At this rate we'll be smashed into the seabed for sure!"

"Is it really going to be alright? Following this current?" Nami thought aloud.

"Don't you worry about Sunny!" Franky reassured her. "She's the ultimate craft! Hewn from the legendary Adam Tree!"

"Oi! Strawhats! Turn back right now!" Oh great, our prisoner was whining. "We're in mortal danger!"

"Oh yeah...I forgot you were still here." Zoro muttered.

"Take a proper look down! There's a monster below!" He raved on. "I've never heard that that thing was living in these waters! That legendary demon that roams the vast oceans, never tiring of the slaughter it leaves in its wake! The enemy of all humanity! That beast is..."

Suddenly, a giant yellow squid burst out of the underwater waterfall! It must have been at least fifty times bigger then Sunny! "AAAAAAHHHHHH! THE KRAKEEEEEEEEEEEEN!"

"Woah!" I gasped looking at the huge monster. "It's gigantic! Even bigger then the monsters I fought in the Mad Maze!" Usopp and Chopper were foaming at the mouth in fear at the crushed ships wrapped around its tentacles.

"I don't know where it came from, but it must be feeding on all the ships trying to go through the current to the sea depths!" He continued frantically. "I've never heard about this!"

"You obviously have!" I shouted in anger.

"Please!" He begged. "I don't wanna die anymore then you do! Just turn back! If we wait it out a few days, I'm sure that thing will-"

"Urusai already!" Luffy shouted at him, before gaining that familiar grin. "I've just had a great idea! Let's make that thing our pet!"

...Here we go again.

**AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHAAAHAAAHAAAAAAAAAA!**

**Ellix: Er...gomen readers but...I think the author is having some sort of heart attack...**

**GEAR FOUUUUUUUUUURTH! GEAR FOURTH IS SO AWESOOOOOOOOOOOME!**

**Ellix:...I...guess I'll be doing review coverage...so yeah...reviews!**

**R.E.W. 4: Trust me, I want to. I want to sooooo badly.**

**pokemonking0924: Arigatou! And you'll definitely get some next chapter!**

**Exile037: Eh? I get a nickname? Sugoiiii!**

**Thief-chan: Y-Yeah, she really is a lot prettier, but then again, she always was pretty! Doriririri!**

**Son of Whitebeard: Eh? Hody? Who's that?**

**zed: That sounds sugoi! Oh! But what would the author say?...'I'll try and implement them, but is that your Deviantart account? I don't want to get accused of copying'. Is that right?**

**Ellix: Alright! It was kinda cool doing it on my own! And hey! If you guys wanna ask me any questions, leave one in the comment! Thank you for reading! Comments are appreciated and...author? Why are you looking at me like that?**

**I need to make a 'Gear Fourth' for you, Ellix! Come on!**

**Ellix: Wait! Where are you taking me!? No! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Deep Sea Battle! Three Monsters and a Nightmare vs. a Kraken!

**Colour Spread: Strawhats, on the Beach!-The strawhats are all relaxing on a beach, Usopp has sculpted a magnificent sandcastle whilst a sleeping Zoro has been buried up to his head in sand by a giggling Chopper. Franky and Brook are splashing about in the water with Brook flopping over having forgotten his weakness, and Franky creating small tidal waves. Nami and Robin are lying down on towels in bikinis, Nami sunbathing and Robin reading, with Sanji oggling over them. Finally a group of small red crabs are dancing around Ellix, who is standing awkwardly in his trunks with a small crown on his head as 'King of the Crabs', whilst Luffy is angrily fighting off a group of small crabs protecting their 'king'.**

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY, LUFFY!?" Usopp screamed.

"Let's tame that big octopus and have him pull our ship!" Luffy replied happily.

"Don't be stupid!" Usopp wailed whilst crying as he squeezed Luffy's face to make him look at the monster. "Look a bit closer! Heck, you don't even have to look close to see the size of that thing!"

Chopper too was crying. "I don't know how many hundreds of years its been alive, but the Kraken is a legendary monster that shows up in stories all around the world!"

"The 'boneless beast', it's almost like looking at a counterpart of myself." Brook said wistfully.

"WHO CARES!?" Usopp shouted.

"Hm! Your pretty good at that!" Franky commented on Robin's kraken drawing.

"Well, this isn't something you see every day." Robin said whilst Chopper freaked out.

"It's all very well saying that, but do you have a strategy, Luffy?" Zoro asked.

"Well, we're underwater..." Luffy thought deeply. whilst Usopp also continued to panicked.

"Set a course due south!" Nami called out.

"Oi, Nami! We should be heading for the octopus!" The captain complained.

"Don't be ridiculous!" She argued. "Take a look at the ships it's holding! Do you want to end up like that!?"

"Now, now, Nami-san, I'm here to-" I glared at Sanji, preventing him from skyrocketing via nosebleed. "-protect you!"

"He held it in!" Usopp and Chopper facefaulted. "Good going Sanji!"

"Big Brooooooo!" Oh no, it was that bakas stupid crew again, with a now mad Mohmoo.

"Coribouuuuuu!" Our prisoner shouted. "My glorious crew! Have you come back to save me!?"

"We're gonna save Big Bro!" The portly crew cheered...was that one wearing a lizard on its head?

Suddenly the kraken wrapped one of its tentacles around their ship and crushed it with little effort, leaving all the crewmates to drown. Simple as.

Of course most of our, ahem, cowardly crewmembers screamed in horror. "My meeeeen!"

"They look like jellyfish." Me and Zoro observed the fatsos floating up.

"Shaddupp Roronoa and Nightmare!" Our captive yelled, as the Kraken turned on us and raised a tentacle.

"Gear Third!" Luffy bit his thumb as Zoro unsheathed his sword and I clenched my fist.

"Quit it, you three!" Usopp hled us down. "Big attacks will just burst the bubble!"

"We're dodging it! Chicken Voyage!" Franky declared as Sunny reversed out of the way of the attack.

I just stared at the sheer size of the Kraken as franky explained that due to our limited air, escaping with Coup de Burst was too dangerous. But it was HUGE!

"Let's just fight it!" Luffy whined.

"Don't do that, Luffy!" Chopper panicked. "You'll break the bubble!"

"If you want to fight it that badly, then I'll help you, Strawhat!" Slimy said.

"To save your own slimy skin?" I guessed.

"Of course!" Man, was he a shameless coward, but he quickly got to work coating me, Luffy, Zoro and Sanji in bubbles and tieing a rope around each of our waists to Sunny. "That should do it! This is called Flutter Kick Coating!"

"Uhh..." I poked the sides of the bubble, seemingly expandable to the same degree of the stuff covering the Sunny.

"It's basically like a diving suit!" He explained. "You listening!? This rope will be your one and only lifeline! All you gotta do is leap outta the ship, and you can fight all you want without worrying about damaging your ship!"

"Don't stick your nose in where it's not wanted!" Usopp shouted. "We already decided to get ouit of here! This means we end up fighting it instead!"

"This lifeline is a pain." I mumbled, having ignored the rest of the rant as we ran towards the edge of the ship. "I can push this bubble with Geppo anyway, so I don't really need it." I tossed it aside, along with the monster trio who seemingly had the same idea.

"Eh!? Wait! You can't go out without a lifeline! You won't be able to get back!" Nami called.

"Okay! I'm gonna take that thing out with one blow!" Luffy said. "You guys buy me some time!"

"Still intent on taming it, huh?" I sighed. "Fine, but I wanna get a good shot in! This thing could give a good challenge!"

"Not if I take it out first!" Zoro grinned.

"No!" Luffy shouted. "You'd just slice it up! We're gonna keep that octopus!"

Then a tentacle went towards the Sunny! The-FRANKY JUST FIRED ROCKETS FROM HIS SHOULDERS!

"Aaaaaahhhh!" Me and Luffy cried with sparkles around our heads and tears streaming from our eyes.

Another tentacle fell towards the Sunny, but then Chopper puffed up into a humongous fuzzy ball, an improved Guard Point, to block it! And when the Sunny was launched towards an underwater volcano, Robin created two giant arms to push it away from danger.

'Those moves are really cool.' I thought with a smile as the four of us floated in front of the kraken.

"Gear Third!" I was impressed with Luffy's new control over his Gears as he stretched his arm out into the water and inflated that fist to giant size, not even having to enlarge his arm. "Armament Hardening!" His giant fist then turned completely jet black.

I noticed how the tentacles were now aiming towards Luffy. 'It's aiming for Luffy, knowing he's a threat!'

"Blue Walk!" Before I could act, Sanji began running towards it, through the water! "Diamble Jambe!" He ignited his leg. "Bien Cuit: Grill Shot!" He launched a powerful kick on the tentacle, leaving a giant grill shaped burn mark on it, which made me kinda hungry.

"Armament Hardening!" I turned my leg jet black as Zoro cut another of the octopus' tentacles into six parts.

"Santoryu Ogi: Rokudo no Tsuji!" He said.

'I don't know how good this'll be with this limited air...' I thought, looking on worriedly as Sanji ran back to his bubble, only being pursued by a tentacle. 'But I have to try!'

I raised my leg vertically upwards sharply and perfectly staight, the bubble around me shrinking as some of the air was gathered around my Haki enforced leg. "Rankyaku..."

As quick as possible I slashed my leg horizontally left, then immediantely horizontally right, then repeated two more times to create four horicontal air slashes that quickly joined together, turning into a giant Rankyaku.

"COMET!" the Rankyaku tore through the water, leaving a long silver trail behind it as it cut cleanly through the tentacle, and continued travelling through the water without hesitation until it disappeared out of sight.

'During those two years, I spent a lot of time developing on not only my muscle strength, but the advantage of my leanness to increase the speed of my techniques...to evolve my Rokushiki.'

"Hold it, Ellix! Zoro! Sanji!" Luffy said. "Stop chopping off its tentacles! Gum Guuuuuum..." His giant fist then plummeted towards the Kraken's face.

"ELEPHANT GUN!" His fish smashed into the monsters face, making it cough out...a shark...wearing a shirt!?

"Why is that shark wearing a T-shirt!?" I facefaulted.

As the shark swam away, the Kraken began falling...and we began being sucked into the downward current!

"Aaaaahhhh!" "Crap!" We all yelled as we were sucked down, down, down into darkness...

_xxxFishmanxIslandxxx_

"Move over, Ellix!"

"Urusai, Ero-Cook!" I shouted. "Zoro! Luffy! Stop hitting me with your elbows!"

"Tch, this is stupid." Zoro grumbled.

"It's cramped in here!" Luffy moaned with squished cheeks.

"And whose fault is that!?" I yelled with shark teeth.

The thing is...as we had fallen, Luffy Zoro and Sanji had carelessly let their bubbles pop. And NOW, they all had to share MINE!

"In any case, this is bad. Sooner or later this bubble is either gonna pop or we're gonna run outta oxygen." Sanji commented.

"But we can't do much with so little space." I added. "We have to try and move without popping it."

"Awwwww! Where'd that octopus gooo?" Luffy puffed out his cheeks in annoyance. "I wanted to make it our pet..."

"THAT'S what your concerned about!?" The three of us yelled with shark teeth.

Just then, we heard a noise. "Eh? What's that?" Zoro muttered, and we all turned around to see the Kraken! Though it looked pretty weak now with its eyes all teary...underwater...

"Look at that. Guess it knows we're the bigger fish." Sanji said.

"Some monster of the deep." Zoro scoffed.

"Heeeeey!" Luffy grinned at it. "We found it! Now we can use it to find everyone else!" The Kraken seemed to panic at the sight of us.

"Looks like it senses your Conqueror's Haki." I told him.

"Yeah." He nodded. "Oi! Octopus! I'm the guy who beat you up! So now you gotta help us!"

"The hell kinda logic is that!?" I shouted.

However, the Kraken actually seemed to calm down, and even gained a friendly grin as it gently lifted us on the top of its head.

"Seems it takes to orders." Zoro noted.

"Yosh! Ikuzoi! Surume!" Luffy cheered.

"You've already named it!?" I shouted. "And that's a weird name too!"

Nonetheless, 'Surume' the Kraken began running along the seabed as we clung to its head (heh, rhyme). But anyway, we travelled for a while until I spotted something.

"Is..." I peered further to prove my eyes weren't tricking me. "...Is that a giant fishman?" It was! big as Surume! And he looked pretty weird too.

"The Sunny!" Sanji pointed to our ship in the giants wake. "Nami-san and Robin-chan are in danger!"

"And everyone else!" I chopped him in the face in anger.

"Ikkei, Surume! Punch that giant fish guy!" Luffy ordered, and the kraken gladly complied as it decked the giant in the face with a tentacle, causing him to cough up blood, though continued the assault. "Hey! That's enough now!" the monster quickly halted with a smile.

"Luffyyyyy! Elliiiiiix! Zoroooooo! Sanjiiiiii!" Everyone called as we, in our tiny cramped little bubble, made for the Sunny.

So as we got back on deck Luffy described us looking for them and vice versa, and how with Surume's help we would 'sail the seas like a pro'. I was just glad to be back and with space!

"Here Ellix." Nami handed me back my jacket. "Arigatou for lending it to me, but with these underwater volcanoes, the temperature has risen.

"No problem." I smiled as I slipped it back on. "I was just glad I could help!"

Suddenly there was a rumbling, and we looked forward to see the underwater volcanoes boiling. "This is bad..." Nami breathed. "These underwater volcanoes...are about to erupt!"

"NANI!?" Everyone shouted. Oh look, that giant and some kinda ship were running off...how did I not notice those?

"Luffy! Tell the Kraken to get as far away from here as possible!" Nami directed him.

"Right! Hey, Surumeeeeee!"

"No need." I sweatdropped, pointing over the edge at the screaming monster. "It's running as fast as its petrified tentacles can carry it. Some beast of the sea."

"How undignified..." Robin commented.

"That's just how scary these undersea eruptions are!" Nami countered.

"I gotta see these eruptions!" Luffy grinned like a kid looking through a shop window, except at an impending eruption instead of sweets.

"Evacuate to the front of the ship!" Usopp screamed as he and Chopper dashed for it.

"Oh, as if that's going to make a difference!" Nami yelled after them.

And just like that, they exploded! The impact swept us all away in a mixture of cries and cheers. Had to admit, it was pretty cool.

"There's magma flowing across the ocean floor!"

"Hot! Too hooooooooooooot!" Chopper wailed.

"Run for it Surumeeeeee!" Luffy didn't even need to tell Surume, it was doing just that!

"Nami-san! Which direction is Fishman Isla-bleeeeuuuuggh!"

"Your having perv thoughts even NOW!?" I punched him in the face in anger.

"Just keep going straight! We're almost there!" She said. "Head for that trench!"

"Woooooaaaaahhh!" It was huge! Humongous! Even bigger then the first one! It was nothing but darkness! Wait, I already used that description! But it was true!

"It's so hot back there! It's too hooooot!" Chopper screamed.

"We're never gonna make it back aliiiiiive!" Usopp wailed.

"Jump right in, Surumeeeeeee!" Luffy cheered on unfazed.

And Surume did just that! And next we were falling! "Above us!" Franky's cry allerted me to giant rocks and dirt clouds falling after us!

"It's a rock avalanche!" Nami gasped. "The eruption just now must have caused it!"

"I'll slice it up!" Zoro declared. "Luffy! Ellix! Grab onto me!"

"Okay! Shishishi!" "Fine." Me and my captain grabbed onto the swordsman.

"Zoro! You can't!" Robin bloomed several arms to hold him down, much to his chagrin. "We're already 8,000 metres down! If you leave the bubble you'll be crushed by the pressure!"

"Hissatsu Midori Boshi: Sargasso!" Usopp shouted as he fired a projectile that sprouted into giant seaweed to stop the avalanche! "It won't hold long! It's only going to slow it down!"

As Surume got out of the way, the seaweed gave way and let the rocks fall past us. "Heh, looks like Hero Usopp saved us." I chuckled as the sniper laughed from the praise.

Unfortunately, one more rock fell and hit Surume straight in the head, knocking it out and leaving us to...

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" Fall.

We eventually landed at the bottom of the ocean, 10,000 metres down. Where there was...light?

"Wh-What is that?" I strained to see the bright light in its true form. "An island?"

"Oi! Nami! Is that-!?" Luffy pointed.

"Yes! There's no doubt about it!" She smiled. "The Log Pose is pointing straight to that island! It must be..."

"FISHMAN ISLAND!" It was beautiful, an island made up of sea rock and coral of all colours, enclosed entirely in a bubble! It was like an amazing wonder or something!

"All riiiiiiiiiight! We made iiiiiiiiit!" Me and Luffy cheered as a recovered Surume picked up the Sunny once more.

"Finally! The paradise I've dreamed of since I was a child!" Oh Sanji, so you went wrong from childhood. Explains so much.

"Mermaids! Mermaids!" The two perverts sang.

"YOUR BOTH TERRIBLE!" I shouted with shark teeth.

"I wonder what kind of meat they have there..." Luffy drooled.

"Oh man, the seafood they must have there..." I also drooled.

"C'mon you two, wipe that drool off." I did as my girlfriend said. "And Luffy, can you tell Surume to try and find an entrance for us?"

"Why do you submit to the likes of these mere humans, kraken!?" A voice interrupted us, which surprisingly shocked Surume and caused it to drop us!

"Oh hey, a swarm of sea monsters." I pointed at the group of towering underwater freaks, didn't see that every day.

"AHHHHHHHH! IT'S ALL OVER! WE WERE SO CLOSE TOO!" The Cowardly Trio and Brook despaired.

"Sugoiiiiiii! And there's someone riding them!" Luffy noted.

"You must be the Strawhat pirates." A riding Fishman spoke. "We know the name well...it is your crew that once defeated the Arlong Pirates."

'Arlong?' I hardened my expression and tuned out his unnecessary babbling. 'Are these guys affiliated with Arlong? If they are...I'm gonna-'

I then noticed it. The Arlong Mark on their sea monsters, and I looked at Nami to see her concealed expression of worry, causing me to hold her hand protectively.

"Franky, get the ship filled up with fuel!" Luffy commanded.

'Obviously we can't fight them with such low air. And to hell with joining them. So it's gonna be a one way burst straight to Fishman Island, huh?'

"Well!? Will you submit to us!? Strawhat!?"

"Ready to fire!" Franky called.

I took the moment to glare at them with all the hatred I could muster without going Nightmare.

Whoever these guys were, I was gonna make them suffer.

"FORGET IIIIIIIIT! YOU DUMMIIIIIIIIIIIES!" Luffy shouted with a huge grin.

"You...refuse to submit to the New Fishman Pirates!?" That name alone sickened me. "It is decided. You are just mere sinful humans. Enemies of all Fishmen!"

"Why the hell have we gotta become your minions, huh?" Luffy pulled a funny face at them whilst taunting.

"Well, it is a pity, but we can't let you pass. Sea Lion!" The monster charged at us with a roar.

"You wanna fight!?" Luffy shouted.

"GO!" Nami shouted.

"COUP DE BURST!" We blasted straight past the monster, but the decompressing bubble was squishing us against the deck!

"We're almost out of air!" I gasped.

"Hang in there! It's just until we reach Fishman Island!" Nami cried.

"We're going iiiiiin!" Franky shouted.

"I'm coming my beloved mermaids!" I am going to wring Sanji's neck as soon as we get to-

Suddenly, we passed through the bubble, and our coating was gone! "The bubble has two layers!" Robin panted. "An ordinary ship would just sink upon reaching this air-filled stretch!"

"Let's give it one last blast!" Luffy fist-pumped. "Everybody hold on tight!"

But as we burst through, seawater washed all over us! 'Shit! Seawater!' Already my strength was fading, vision blurring, the feeling of floating, everything just a mess of water and indistinguishable bodies, all senses mixed together into one big useless thing.

'No! I can't!...I can't...' My consciousness was slipping. 'Everyone...where...are...you...?'

Then darkness.

I was alone, in darkness.

**Phew! Finally finished this one! Whaddya think, Ellix?**

**Ellix:...**

**Oh...right...**

**Hey guys! Listen! I've been reading this new manga called Boku no Academia or My Hero Academia, created by an artist that idolised Oda in his youth! Oda recommended him in an SBS, so I started reading it, and its really good! I'm considering making a fic for it, might even be a SYOC, so look out for that. And in any case, I do recommend you try the series out!**

**And now, reviews!**

**Nexus: That, my friend, is coming up!**

**pokemonking0924: Well that's the Kraken fight. Now for that second part...**

**Exile037: May Oda have mercy on them.**

**R.E.W. 4: Trust me, I'm up to the challenge.**

**Son of whitebeard: Thank you!**

**AngelofDeath666: Yay! The antichrist is a fan of mine (I am so sorry, I didn't mean to offend you or any Christians or their religion).**

**pokeball645:...Go read the latest chapter of One Piece right now. Seriously. Stop reading this, and go read that. Right now. Now!**

**Thief-chan: They should, shouldn't they? And yes, Sanji is like that...unfortunately.**

**Guest: Trust me when I say that I am working hard on it, and plan to have the next chapter up soon.**

**Ikaros Light: Hey! New guy! Really appreciate the multiple reviews!**

**zed: Ah, okay, thank you!**

**Now then, I once again bid you adieu...I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE! ODA-SAN DOES!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Reunite, Round 2! Ellix vs. A New Fishman Pirate!?

**Colour Spread: Chopperman!-The Strawhats are dressed in their Chopperman outfits pre-timeskip. Usopp, Zoro, Sanji and Robin are all in the corner with Usopp laughing 'evilly', whilst the robotic Franky towers over them with his traditional pose. Brook is singing in the other corner wearing a Presidential shirt, whilst the giant robot Luffy towers over everyone grinning confidently. Chopperman is standing in the center posing heroically, and standing next to him is Ellix in an electric green suit with black boots, gloves and a mask, disguised as Ellix-Kid! Nami is stood on the side looking at the sidekick with hearts for eyes.**

"...Ohhh..." Feeling began to return to my body, making me cough out a lung full of water all over my shirt, before my eyes fluttered open to be met with a blue sky. "...Where...?"

"Hey! He's awake!" A blue fishman came into my view. "Are you alright?"

I groaned as I sat up, looking around I saw I was in an area of cobblestone rock and multicoloured coral with what looked like a building made of shells that had the words 'Fish Bus Stop' over it. "Yeah, I think so."

"You sure gave us a surprise." A purple fishman said as he walked over. "We found you washed up on the shore near here, and we saw some pirates enter illegally through the water barrier about half an hour ago, don't tell me you were one of those guys?"

"Uhh, yep, I was one of those guys." I stated as I stood up and wrung my jacket out before slipping it back on. "I'm sorry, but can you tell me where I am?"

"Your at the Fish Bus Stop." An orange fishman stated. "This is the main station for all the Fish Buses of Fishman Island."

Before I could ask further, I suddenly realised something. "Wait, where's everyone else!?" I jumped on top of a large rock. "Heeeeeey! Luffy! Nami! Zoro! Usopp! Sanji! Chopper! Robin! Franky! Brook! Anyooooooooone!?" There was no response.

"We only found you here." Another said.

'Damnit...' I thought. 'We all got seperated again!? Shit!' I punched the ground in anger with Soru, leaving a crater which caused the fishman behind me to jump in surprise. 'If we all get thrown all over the place this easily, how the hell are we gonna survive in the New World!?'

"A-Are you alright!?" Another one gasped.

I then realised I'd startled them in my frustration, so I stood up and bowed in apology. "Gomenesai, I didn't mean to startle you."

"T-That's alright..." They stammered.

"I'd better start looking for the others." I thought aloud whilst looking around, taking notice of the building. "Excuse me, what are Fish Buses?"

"Oh, they're a popular mode of transport on Fishman Island, it's used to get around much quicker."

I nodded before surveilling the array of different bus fish, looking at each of their destinations until stopping at one in particular. 'Mermaid Cafe...If I know that damn perv chef he's gonna go straight there, and though right now he's the last of my nakama I wanna see first, I gotta find somebody!'

I jumped on top of the fish into the coating bubble on top of it and took a seat, the fish, feeling me on its back started swimming onward, up into the sky thanks to its coating.

'I gotta admit, Fishman Island sure looks great.' I thought with a smile as I surveyed the area below me, filled with fish people and mer people of all shapes and sizes, with no house of coral, shells or seaweed that looked the same, it was a sight to behold.

As the bus fish continued swimming I noticed a large important building coming up, looking at a map I had picked up at the bus stop I identified the building as the Fishman Meeting Place, where high ranking Fishmen would meet to discuss matters on Fishan Island.

"Wonder if the Royal Family ever goes there?" I mumbled to myself, looking at the topic on the royalty of Fishman Island, who looked like an alright family to me.

I looked down at the building again and suddenly noticed a group of Fishmen approaching it, and worryingly, armed.

The leader of the small group was a piranha fishman with dark grey skin and a portly figure. He had mean facial features possible and a grizzly scar across his face from the left side of his forehead, across his nose and down to the right side of his chin, and his mouth was incredibly wide, filled with white sharp teeth as he grinned maliciously. Sharp red marks slashed outwards around his eyes, keeping them in an always fierce expression, as well as similar skin colour slashing down from his shoulders and up from his angles. He wore white pocketed shorts and brown sandals, plus a dark green jacket with the front open to show his figure, which shocked me the most when I saw it.

Emblazed on his chest was a red cancel mark which seemed to show a beheaded human, and from that extending outwards were chain tattoos that stretched out in all corners, with black spike tattoos going down both his arms past his spiked wrists to the back of his hands which, to my rage, had Arlong's symbol on them.

"The hell are these bastards?" I hissed as I watched them walk up to the closed doors of the building. I stood up from the Bus Fish's seats and walked to the edge, ready to jump down.

_xxxFishmanxIslandxxx_

**CRASH!**

The meeting fishman jumped as the door smashed in, flying across the meeting space and smashing into the wall, threatening to smash that down as well!

"Nani!? Who is that!?" One of the members demanded.

The leading fishman stepped forward, his face shadowed with his eyes and vicious grin gleaming. "Please forgive me." He said sarcastically. "I'm not disturbing anything, am I?"

"Vector Barbossa!" Another member rose from his seat. "The hell are you doing, showing your face around here!?"

A fist slammed on the table. "Your crew, the Executioner Pirates, was banished from Fishman Island months ago!"

"The human bloodshed you caused whilst on our island was unforgivable!" One more shouted in rage.

The Fishman stepped in, his horrible smile unwavering. "Honourable members please, I think you will find that those humans deserved their punishment. That one that would make eye contact with me, disgusting! That one that crossed my path, unforgivable! That one that had the nerve to talk to me. Me. A Fishman. Much greater then any human could ever be. They should have begged like dogs for my mercy and licked the ground I walked on. But...humans are stupid creatures, they will never learn."

"You psychopathic bastard!" A member shouted.

"Come now, is there really need for language like that?" Vector showed a feral gleam in his black eyes. "I might tear your throat out for that." Several members backed away in fear at the comment.

"I have not come here for much." He continued. "I simply need to claim this meeting hall for my own. We need a base closer to home you see." He pounded the tattoo on his chest. "You see, we Executioner Pirates have recently alligned with the New Fishman Pirates, and we have been planning something for a while now. However, to make a better preparations, we need closer scoping of the recent layout of Fishman Island what with the developments arising. Globalization, such a human process." He spat the word 'human', as if it had the same meaning as 'filthy'.

"An allignment? Just what are you planning!?" A member demanded.

"That, you will never know." His dark grin widened. "If you struggle, your deaths will be all the more painful. If you submit you may find I am in a good mood, and will kill you swiftly." The men behind him took aim, as the members backed away further.

"So then..." His eyes lit up with a crazed glee. "May I have your answer?"

The members gulped, knowing their death was nigh, powerless to do anything.

"Oi."

Vector's grin turned into a frown, as he and his men turned to look behind them.

I stood there with a stern expression, my arms crossed. "You. Your with the New Fishman Pirates. Isn't that what you said?"

Vector's grin returned. "Well, well, well..." He turned to face me fully. "Rokushiki Nightmare Ellix...isn't this a treat."

He took two steps forward, not enough to pass any of his aiming men though. "I had been told that the Strawhat Pirates had entered Fishman Island, though I didn't think I'd be lucky enough to see one."

"What is your connection..." I continued. "...to Arlong?"

"Aren't you a nosy little human?" He spoke the term 'human' as if it was 'shit', and I could see supressed anger in his eyes. "Arlong was our vision. An inspiration, to all Fishmen! The justification of hatred towards humans, he showed it superbly!...Until your crew defeated him.

"So...we have a reason to hate each other." I said.

"Indeed we do, Nightmare. Indeed we do." He said.

I hardened my glare at him. "Leave the Fishmen behind you alone, and get out of my sight."

The rage in his eyes practically tripled, but his face remained calm. "You, a mere human, have the NERVE...to order me, a Fishman, to act?"

"I do." I stated.

"...Kirururururu..." He laughed faintly, before raising a hand and pointing it at me. "Kill him."

"Fire!" The gun wielding members of his unit fired several shells at me.

Using my Concentration Haki, I simply leaned out of the way of the shots as they whizzed past me. "My turn." I looked up at them as my focus sharpened.

"Conquerors Nightmare!"

My eyes glowed red as a dark aura burst out of me and covered the front members of the troop, causing them instantly to fall unconcious with looks of horror on their faces.

"N-Nani!? He took out our gun squad instantaneously!" A sword wielder gasped.

Vector Barbossa stepped to the front of the group, smashing his own men out of the way as he faced me with a hateful glare. "Prepare yourself, Nightmare." He tore a spike from his own wrist, not even making it bleed as another one immediately took its place just like with a Fishman's teeth.

"Hachigiru!" He threw the pick at me at an incredible speed, making me lean to dodge it as I got another one.

"Armament Hardening." I hardened my right arm.

"Hachigiru!" He threw another tooth-like pick at me.

"Shigan." With pinpoint accuracy, I stabbed the pick and shattered it.

Vector gritted his teeth as he thrust his arms downward in a strong motion, the spikes on both his wrists spiking out more to show that they had become detatched.

"Harashi!" He threw his arms side to side, launching five sharp picks at me with each swing due to the impressive regrowth of the things.

"Shigan Oren." My arm seemingly multiplied as I rapidly stabbed the continuous onslaught of picks, occasionally having to tilt my head to avoid a few that slipped through, but not a single one hitting me.

I took a step forward, still stopping the relentless attack. Then another, still safely. Then another, and another, and another, getting closer and closer to him each time, until I was right in front of him.

"Nightmare!" Vector roared as he unhinged his own jaw to reveal three sets of razor sharp teeth.

"Kami-E..." I twisted my Haki arm around until I couldn't anymore.

"Shinago!" He made to bite into my neck.

"Shigan!" I easily dodged, and his eyes widened in horror as I made my move.

"NEJIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" I drilled my finger straight into his stoomach, Vector's eyes rolled into his head and he coughed out blood before the force sent him spinning backward and crashing through the wall, skidding back on the ground until he stopped, where he lay unconscious as the Haki faded from my arm.

"He...He...HE DEFEATED VECTOR BARBOSSA WITH JUST ONE FINGER!" Everyone present facefaulted.

As I rested my finger down at my side, I looked at the remaining pirates. "Do I need to repeat myself?" The remaining ones screamed as they scrabbled to reclaim their KOed captain.

"A...Arigatou...we would be dead by now if you hadn't come along." One of the members stammered.

I didn't say anything as I turned and began to walk away, but stopped and looked over my shoulder at Vector.

"Whatever you New Fishman Pirates are planning, we Strawhat Pirates won't allow it." I then continued walking.

**Yeah! Ohhhhh boy did I LOVE writing this chapter! And in this chapter I have introduced my villain OC, Vector Barbossa, leader of the Executioner Pirates allianced with the New Fishman Pirates! And I was SMART when making this character!**

**Ellix: Okay then, elaborate.**

**Well, since Hody Jones was named after Davy Jones, I named my OC after Hector Jones, the other main antagonist in Pirates of the Caribbean. And the laugh I gave him, 'kiru', stands for 'kill', matching the 'Fishman World Noble' persona I gave him. Plus his 'Hachigiru' attack literally means 'Tooth pick', so not only is it a pun-name attack that works well, but it has 'Hachi' in it! I am so proud of that one!**

**Ellix: Modest, isn't he?**

**YOUR THE ONE WHO ASKED! Anyway, review time!**

**Guest: Sorry for the false advertisement, but thanks!**

**pokemonking0924: Yeah, he is funny, isn't he?**

**Ellix: Noooo! I don't want my arms to fall off!**

**Exile037: I don't think Luffy will ever get wiser**

**Ellix: I basically act as rational thoughts for Luffy. And like with his own rational thoughts, he ignores me.**

**Nexus: Unfortunately no, but he did show off. Though if he was there he probably would have said something like...**

**Ellix: YOU STUPID PERV COOK! YOU DESERVE TO DIE FOR YOUR IDIOCY!**

**Thief-chan: Yeah, I like it too! I'm just catching up at the minute though.**

**Ellix: Yeah...wasn't fun in that bubble.**

**AngelofDeath666: Okay, but what are yanderes? *Looks them up*...Oh...**

**Ellix: Wait, are me and Nami yanderes? I don't know! AHHHHH!**

**Ikaros Light: Here that, Ellix? The best he's seen!**

**Ellix: *Crying manly tears* I'm one step closer to achieving my dream.**

**Thank you so much for reading guys! By the way, my first final exam is this week, so the next chapter probably will be late, might even have to skip a week, so sorry about that!**

**But in any case, see you next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Arrival at Ryugu Palace! Luffy and Ellix meet the Mermaid Princess!

**Colour Spread: My Hobbie-The Strawhats all take up professions from the real world! Luffy is charging head first recklessly into a building as a firefighter, whilst Zoro is standing over a blithering criminal as a police officer. Chopper is seen teaching as an elementary school teacher, whilst Brook is shown as a detective investigating a crime scene. Franky is piloting a plane whilst Robin is the flight attendant, and Sanji is scaring off woman in his lovey dovey mode whilst as a beauty salon worker. Usopp is seen working on a picture as a graphic designer, whilst Nami is looking after young children as a childcare worker. As for Ellix, he is wearing spy gear, working as a secret agent.**

I walked around the main town area aimlessly, trying to find the way to Mermaid Cafe. Unsuccessfully.

"Maaaan, don't tell me I'm doing a Zoro." I whined.

_xxxFishmanxIslandxxx_

Elsewhere, a certain swordsmans eye twitched. "Ellix..." He growled.

_xxxFishmanxIslandxxx_

Still walking around, I stumbled upon a town made of coral and rocks. "Where the heck am I now? I'll never get to Mermaid Cove at this rate!"

"Elliiiiiix!"

"Huh!?" I immediately looked up to see Luffy, Nami, Usopp, Brook, Camie and Pappug...riding on that same shark from before...and it was FLYING. "Everyone! And why is that shark flying!?"

I Geppoed my way up and had a heartfelt reunion with Nami and everyone as they explained the situation. "Please elaborate on how Sanji nearly died from a nosebleed." Wish I had some snacks whilst listening to this.

"Right, guess it was lucky we got Megalo back then. Thank you for your hospitality, King Neptune."

"It's no problem at all, jamon." He said. "In fact, we are at the entrance now." We slipped into the bubble as the king opened the hatch into the palace and we dived in, where we were met with an extraordinary undersea palace filled with ancient Japenese/Chinese ornaments!

"Sugoiiiiiiii! What an awesome place!" Luffy approved.

"This is my home, please feel free to make yourselves comfortable." Neptune invited us...right before he got severely scolded by his ministers.

'Sheesh, who's actually in charge here?' I sweatdropped. "Oi, Luffy..." I turned TO SEE HIM WONDERING OFF! 'CAN'T THAT BAKA STAY STILL FOR FIVE SECONDS!?'

I poked Nami in the back (WITHOUT Shigan). "Our baka of a captain has wondered off, I'm gonna go get him."

"Nani!?" She whispered loudly. "Can't he stay still for five seconds!?"

"That's what I thought."

She sighed. "Okay, I'm leaving him to you, Ellix."

"Yes ma'am!" I saluted before chasing after the rubber man.

I found him down a corridor. "Luffy!" I hissed running up to him.

"Oh, hey Ellix." He greeted me calmly. "I can smell tasty food this way."

"Stop wondering off! We're in a royal palace!" I told him.

"The smell must be behind this door!" He ignored me, gesturing at a giant door. "Is this the way to the banquet hall? He said Zoro was here already right?"

"I don't care if behind this door is One Piece! We're heading back!" I seized his wrist only to catch a scent of something. "Eh...?" It was food. Really, really good food. "Ohhhh..."

'NO!' I mentally scolded myself. 'Nami is counting on you!...But it smells so goooooood...'

I stood tall and inhaled deeply. "Five minutes in here, tops."

"I knew you'd agree, Ellix!" Luffy smiled. "But this door is pretty thick and heavy..."

I looked up at it and noticed an assortment of giant weaponry all stabbed into the door and wall. "Why are there so many weapons stabbed into it?"

"Maybe the food is really good." Luffy suggested.

"Enough to try and stab your way through?" I sweatdropped sarcastically.

"Hup!" Luffy grabbed the handle and pulled the giant door open easily, revealing a pitch-black room with nothing in sight except a giant pile of food. "Woah, it's dark! I guess this isn't the banquet hall..."

"Well then, let's head back." I said.

"But there's plenty of tasty food over there!" Luffy pointed at the spread before running towards it.

"Luffy!" I chased after my captain, my shoes smacking against...what was I running on? Coral? It was kinda hard, but much softer then rock.

"Is this like a big pantry?" Luffy thought aloud. "Whatever, I'll just take some! I'm too hungry!"

"Such is your logic..." I muttered as suddenly what I was running on became much softer, like flesh.

Suddenly, Luffy smacked into something and fell back. "Woah! What is this!?"

"You bumped into something?" I stopped next to him and felt the thing. "It feels like you bumped into coral..." I peered around and spotted an identical amount of coral next to it. "There's another coral wall there." I had to admit, I was now interested.

Me and Luffy slipped in between the two coral walls, stumbling on the soft ground, I leant on a wall next to me which felt soft like the ground.

"What's this? It's soooft!" Luffy exclaimed as I pressed my hands against one, they sunk in a bit before I pulled them back.

"Weird..." Me and luffy climbed onto one each, finding it to be really soft and bouncy.

"Hahaha! It's like jelly!" Luffy said as he began bouncing on his one.

"Whatever this stuff is, it's really soft and bouncy!" I said as I too began bouncing up and down.

"Ahhh! I-Is somebody there!?"

'A voice!?' As I thought that a blight light blinded me, and the ground underneath us suddenly rose up and we got bounced off!

"Ahhhhhh!" We both cried as we unceremoniously landed on velvety ground.

"What is going on!?" I asked as I looked up, causing my jaw to drop.

Towering above us was a giant mermaid, but not just any giant mermaid, with her flowing pink hair and curvaceous body, there was no doubt that it was the mermaid princess Shirahoshi! And it suddenly dawned on me that we'd been bouncing on her boobs!

'Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!' I clutched my head in panic. 'If Nami ever finds out I jumped on the mermaid princess' tits, I'll have a gravestone next to Marcus'! With me under it!'

"Wh-What were you two doing on top of my body!?" She panicked.

'Please don't phrase it like that!' I thought as I cried a small stream of tears.

"Who exactly might you be? I-Identify yourselves!" She whimpered.

"Woooaaaah! It'a a giant person! I mean mermaid!" Luffy stated the obvious.

"Are you here to make an attempt on my life as well!?" She continued, though this did catch my attention, and sorta, not really explained the assortment of stuck weapons outside. "W-Well I'm not scared of you at all!" She was obviously lying, as...oh no...tears were building up in her eyes. "I am the daughter of King Neptune! W-Why should I...be...WAAAAAAAAAAH! SOMEBODYYYYYYYY! FATHEEEEEER! BROTHEEEEEEER!" She burst into tears!

"Nani!? We haven't even done anything!" Luffy shouted. "Oi! Calm down! We were just looking for some food!"

"Shitshitshitshitshitshitshit!" I panicked. "Guards are gonna be here any minute! And then Nami's gonna kill me! WHY do I listen to you!?"

"Maaaaan! She's so noisy!" Luffy complained over her crying, and admittedly, I had to agree with him.

"Humans have entered this chamber to take an attempt on my life!"

"That's an overexaggeration!" I shouted.

"I didn't know this food was yours, okay!?" Luffy continued to yell.

Suddenly we both sensed it at the same time, an axe came flying into the room, aimed straight at Shirahoshi! Quickly, Luffy jumped up and blocked it just before it hit her, though it still looked like it was pushing against him!

"Soru Ken!" I punched the axe and sent it smashing into the wall, completely broken. "Ouch!" I shook my throbbing red hand. "Note to self; do not punch steel without Haki!"

Me and my captain looked at the not screaming giant mermaid princess as voices drew closer, we exchanged silent understanding as she picked us up and his us behind her back.

"Ahhhh! What are you doing!?" Luffy cried. "Let me go!"

"Urusai!" I whispered as I clamped my hand over his mouth. "She's hiding us! So don't give us away!"

"I...I apologise for causing you alarm!" She said. "It was nothing, really. I think it must've been a bad dream, that's all."

"I see..." A somewhat elderly voice spoke. "If that is the case, then I am most relieved...ah yes, there is something else I must speak with you about. It regards the pirates Strawhat Luffy and Rokushiki Nightmare Ellix, who were responsible for saving Megalo. It seems the situation has become rather complicated you see..."

'Complicated?'

"As such, under the suspicion of kidnapping mermaids-"

'NANI!?'

"-and as a precaution against these possible future misdeeds-"

'FUTURE misdeeds!?'

"-The decision has been made to confine the entire Strawhat crew to the palace dungeons-"

'OH COME FRIKKIN' ON!'

"-The swordsman, who arrived at the head of the palace ahead of us, has already been apprehanded."

'Zoro?...Wait, that means that Nami, Usopp and Brook are-!'

"The three further crewmembers who arrived at the castle have likely been apprehanded as well."

'Crap!'

"The only problem is that Strawhat Luffy, the captain, and Rokushiki Nightmare Ellix, the mercenary, who also entered the palace with those three, seem to have gone missing. Presumably they discovered our intentions to apprehend them and have concealed themselves within the castle."

I sweatdropped. 'You could not be further from the truth...'

"Fear not, we will apprehand Strawhat's other crewmembers from the various other areas of Fishman Island and ensure the safety of our proud kingdom! It pains me that we are forced to greet Megalo's saviours with chains and cells rather then the planned celebrations...ah...it appears five minutes have passed. In that case, we shall be leaving."

As they left, Shirahoshi held us out in front of her, it always felt weird being in front of a giant, you felt so small... "Typical." I grumbled. "Things start going wrong and people IMMEDIATELY blame the pirates."

"Your names...are Luffy-sama and Ellix-sama, yes?" Shirahoshi asked.

"Uh-huh." "Yep." We confirmed, whilst Megalo grinned at us.

"And you are both pirates...does that mean you are bad people?"

"Hm? Uhhh...I dunno. You can decide that yourself." Luffy shrugged it off.

"It basically depends on the viewpoint you build of us." I said, using experience of the allies we'd made throughout our journey.

"It would appear your companions have been captured by the palace guards." She noted.

"Yeah...but they'll never keep our nakama locked up for long." Luffy shrugged it off.

"Shirahoshi-hime..." She looked at me as I pointed at the destroyed axe. "Do you know who threw that axe in here? I didn't see anybody outside, so somebody must have thrown it from an incredible distance."

"I believe...I know the one responsible." She confirmed. "It is aman named Vander Decken-sama, he seems to have a grudge against me because I refused his marriage proposals."

"That's a sicko grudge." I muttered as I glanced at the axe.

"From what I gathered, he is cursed with a demonic power by the name of 'Mato Mato', it allows him to target me at any time, no matter where he may be. As such, I am never able to leave this Shell Tower, for it would be far too dangerous for me to be out in the open!"

"A Devil Fruit, huh?" I said to myself. "The Mato Mato no Mi, Mark-Mark Fruit, able to target a certain person when throwing something...that's despicable, throwing weapons at you just because you refused a marriage proposal from a psycho!? Forcing you to be trapped in this room!? That's unforgivable!"

"It does get lonely at times, Ellix-sama." She admitted as she placed us down on her table.

"Ooooh! Foood!" Luffy went for it, but I blocked him.

"Be polite." I reminded him. "Shirahoshi-hime, please may we have some of your food?"

"Huh? O-Of course! You helped me after all."

"Arigatou!" And so we both dug into the giant food and began eating ravenously...what? You can't help it if the foods giant and delicious!

Shirahoshi explained how she'd been trapped for ten years with only Megalo for company as we continued eating, I was slurping up several strands of spaghetti as she switched the focus on us: "Still...for people so small, you certainly do eat a lot, Luffy-sama and Ellix-sama."

"Mghlfh grhflph mflrphgr." Luffy garbled through a mouthfull of bread.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Luffy." I scolded him.

"Oi, Ellix, you called her Shirahoshi-hime, right? So she's the mermaid princess?" Luffy asked.

"Indeed, I am the daughter of King Neptune, Shirahoshi." She smiled.

"That's a weird name." Luffy commented.

"I thought so, Oren would tell me stories about you off of info he got from Marineford." I said.

"R-Really? There are stories about me?" She said in a mixture of embarrassment and amazement.

"Oh yeah." I said as I shovelled in a chunk of bread. "Your regarded as very beautiful by many people." 'Including a certain ero cook...'

She smiled in disbelief. "Ah, arigatou Ellix-sama! Your so nice! You can't be bad people at all. Hey, since your pirates, do you go out on 'adventures'? Have you ever seen the 'sun'? Have you seen many types of 'flowers'? Or those hair covered creatures known as 'animals'? Have you ever been to a 'forest'?"

"Matte! Matte! Too many questions! Hold on a minute, I'm eating!" Luffy said as he sucked up some spaghetti.

'She really doesn't know much does she?' I thought as I tore some skin off a giant shrimp and bit off half in one go.

"Your cheeks are all puffy." Shirahoshi noted as she poked Luffy in said area, causing him to spit out the contents of his mouth.

"What the hell did you do that for!? Stop that!" Luffy shouted at her with shark teeth, causing her to start crying again.

"Now look what you did." I sighed, nevertheless continuing to eat.

"I-I-I'm sorry! Please don't shout at me with such a loud voice!" She sobbed. "You are a scary person, Luffy-sama! Awaaaah! Nobody has ever gotten angry at me before!"

'Don't tell me she's the spoiled type.' I thought grimly.

"Huh? Hey, I wasn't trying to make you cry! Stop that!" Luffy snapped with food dangling out of his mouth. "Man, you're a real crybaby for someone so big...I don't like you!"

"Far too blunt!" I facefaulted as she started crying again. "Don't you know anything about a persons sensitivity?"

"I just told her to stop! She didn't need to cry over it!" He argued, still eating.

"Shaaaaaa!" Megalo also argued.

"I-I don't know how a nice person like Ellix-sama can be friends with such a mean person like Luffy-sama!" Shirahoshi blubbed.

"I have my doubting moments." I mumbled.

"That was good, arigatou for the food!" Luffy said as we walked away from the clean plate. "Still, ten whole years in this place? I couldn't stand that."

"Luffy-sama, would you please leave?" She begged.

"Hey, isn't there anywhere you wanna go?" Luffy asked.

"W-Well of course." She confirmed. "There are many such places...but..."

"Yeah, there must be, huh?" I thought aloud.

"Let's go somewhere then, for a walk!" Luffy declared. "If anything comes flying at you again, me and Ellix will send it flying right back!"

"Eeeeh!?" She gasped. "I-I could not possibly..."

"Shirahoshi-hime." I spoke up. "For once, I agree with Luffy. You can't spend your whole life trapped in this place, you need to get out and have your own experiences, drink life to the lees, satisfy your hunger for adventure! That's what being a pirate is all about!"

She sniffed. "...O...Okay, if I'm with you and Luffy-sama Ellix-sama, I feel I'll be okay."

"Yosh! Then let's go!" Luffy cried as he marched towards the door.

"Hold on, Luffy." I stopped him. "We can't just stroll out of here with Shirahoshi, the guards will think we're kidnapping her. We need to find a way to sneak her out without being spotted."

"Eh!? But she's huge!" Luffy protested.

"That's why we need to think." So, me and my captain closed our eyes in thought, him cocking his head to the side, whilst Shirahoshi imitated us, until Luffy glanced at Megalo, causing the shark to sweat nervously.

"I have an idea." He said.

'Oh joy...' "Is it stealthy?"

"Yep."

"...Alright, what's your plan?"

In no time at all, Shirahoshi was stuffed inside Megalo and we rode the bloated shark out of the palace, riding on top of it.

"THIS IS THE LEAST STEALTHIEST PLAN POSSIBLE!" I facefaulted angrily.

**Finally! Got another new chapter up, and in the middle of exams no less! I'm quite pleased with myself.**

**Ellix: Baka Luffy, this is all his fault!**

**Your the one that went along with it.**

**Ellix:...The food smelt good!**

**Brilliant argument there. Review time!**

**Nexus: Yep! It also goes by the name 'Haoakumu'**

**Ellix: Wooo! I'm awesome!**

**Thief-chan: Thank you! I hope this is soonish...**

**Ellix: Arigatou! That guy was just a nuisance anyway.**

**pokemonking0924: What makes you think that? I have plans sir, relatively average sized plans...**

**Ellix: Why'd you get all sinister all of a sudden?**

**Exile037: It sure has been for his past two years.**

**Ellix: Eh!? What secret!? Tell me!**

**AngelofDeath666: Yep.**

**Ellix: Now what are YOU guys talking about!?**

**TheRealEvanSG: That's okay, I'm just happy your reading!**

**Ellix: *sweatdrops* Neither of you are right.**

**Ikaros Light: Well, you won't have to wonder for much longer, their about to make their move.**

**Ellix: Who are!? Stop keeping stuff from me!**

**R.E.W. 4: Hey, that's great to hear! **

**Ellix: Oi! When can I meet Cray again!?**

**And now, we must bid farewell once more...Ellix! Get out of that spy gear!**

**Ellix: Never! I look sugoi in this!**

**Aw geez, reviews are appreciated! See you next time! Give that back!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: You Piss Me Off! Luffy and Ellix vs. Vander Decken IX!

**Colour Spread: Five Nights at Luffy's- The Strawhats adopt roles from Five Nights at Freddy's. Luffy plays Freddy, Sanji plays Bonnie and Nami plays Chica as they all stand on stage, whilst Zoro plays Foxy in pirates cove. Robin plays Mangle, hanging from the ceiling via her Devil Fruit powers, Brook plays the Puppet coming out of the music box, and Chopper plays Balloon Boy stealing batteries. Usopp plays the security guard, screaming his head off as Franky, playing Phone Dude, calls him. The words 'SAVE THEM' appear in the top left, as Ellix is shown to play Phone Guy whilst wearing a Springtrap suit, whilst Pre-Timeskip Nightmare Ellix appears in the bottom right as Purple Guy, with the words 'YOU CAN'T' next to him.**

"Let's go for a waaaaaalk!" Luffy cheered as we sailed out on the bloated shark.

"WHY do I listen to you!?" I smacked him upside the head. "The entire palace is gonna be after us now!"

"Hm? Then I'll just kick all their asses." Luffy stated.

"You will NOT!" I facefaulted angrily.

We floated along for a bit with me grumbling, hiding the mermaid princess in the pet shark. "Don't you want to come out now, Shirahoshi-hime?" I asked after a while.

"N-No...I still feel a little safer in here..." She whispered.

"Ruuooohhh..." Poor Megalo groaned.

"So how is it? Being outside for the first time in ten years?" I asked again.

"My heart is beating so fast..." She said. "I really...shouldn't be doing this..."

"There's nothing wrong with it!" Luffy said. "Your just going outside! Man, your weird sometimes."

'Says you.' I thought.

"I...Is this an...adventure?" She asked.

"Hmm...sure. If you feel that it is." I reasoned.

"If it makes your heat race, it's an adventure alright!" Luffy grinned. "So what's that 'ocean forest' you were talking about? Is there fun stuff there?"

"There is a grave." She exclaimed, surprisingly with a smile on her face. "I have never been able to visit that grave even once, since it was first erected..." I saw Luffy hold back a laugh at the word, making me scold him for his immaturity. "For all these ten long years...I have wanted to visit it more then anything else."

Her saying that made me think of Marcus' grave, and it made me realise that this grave was for someone very important to her. "Shirahoshi-hime...who's-"

"Hm?" Luffy interrupted me as he stood up and placed his flat hand above his eyes to peer out.

"What's wrong, Luffy?" I questioned him.

"Something's flying up there..." He replied. "Can't see what it is though, it's too far..."

I also peered out where he was looking to see a group of figures I couldn't identify. "Are they saying something? I can't hear..." Eventually though, they left. "Huh...weird..."

"Whatever, maybe we'll see 'em again." Luffy waved it off. "Let's just get to that sea woods place!"

"Ocean forest." I corrected him.

"Shishishi!"

"Doririri!"

"Hahaha!" Me, Luffy and Shirahoshi laughed.

We kept floating for a bit until we spotted two familiar figures. "Sanji! Chopper!"

"It's Luffy and Ellix!" Chopper cheered. "Why are you guys riding a pufferfish...?"

"Oi, Sanji!" I called with a cocky smirk. "Heard you almost died from a nosebleed! Don't worry! When you do I'll bring as many okamas as possible to your funeral!"

"Urusai, Beanpole!" He raged. "I'll kick your ass!"

"A-Are they friends of yours, Luffy-sama? Ellix-sama?" Shirahoshi asked.

"Yeah, they're part of my kaizokou crew!" Luffy confrimed.

"Our nakama." I added.

"B-But why is that one shouting at you, Ellix-sama?"

"Because he's having a hissy fit."

As Megalo tried and failed to close its mouth more, I spotted a bloody figure next to Chopper. "...Is that-?"

"Wait up, I'm gonna head down there for a bit!" Luffy said as he jumped off Megalo, with me following suit with Geppo.

"Hachi!" I gasped at the heavily wounded friend as we landed amidst the large crowd before running over.

"I knew it was you!" Luffy said. "You're all bloody! What happened!?"

"That's the thing, he won't tell us!" Chopper said. "He just keeps saying we need to get off the island."

"Nyuuu..." Hachi was so weak he could barely speak. "Strawhat...it's you..."

And it was at that moment that Megalo had to spit up-"PRINCESS SHIRAHOSHI!" What they said.

"Damn..." Luffy whined.

"Hm? Is there someone behind me?" Sanji thought aloud.

"No! Sanji! Whatever you do, you must not turn around!" Chopper panicked.

"Just take a quick peek." I whispered to the ero cook.

"Ellix!" The doctor shouted angrily. "If he turns around, he'll die!"

"They've kidnapped the Mermaid Princess!" The townsmerpeople declared in a mix of shock and anger.

"Crybaby! Why'd you get out of the shark!?" Luffy yelled.

"What knd of name is 'Crybaby!?'" I shouted at hm with shark teeth.

"I-I'm sorry Luffy-sama! Please don't get angry with me! Waaaaaah!" She started crying again.

"Now look what you've done!" I pulled on his cheek.

"Oi, oi! Stop it, Ellix!" The captain complained.

"He made the mermaid princess cry! This pirate is pure evil!" A townsmember declared.

'Couldn't be evil even if he tried.' I sweatdropped.

"Don't you do it, Sanji! Don't you dare turn around!" Chopper continued to argue with Sanji.

"Everyone keeps saying 'princess'..." He mumbled. "Y...You don't mean...you'd better not be saying the mermaid princess is right behind me!"

"Yes. She is. Turn around." I said.

"If you see the mermaid princess, you'll bleed out for sure!" Chopper shrieked.

"...Chopper...I choose to fulfill my dream...even if it means death!" He declared.

"I thought your dream was to find the All Blue!" Chopper yelled hysterically. "Don't do it."

"Chopper..." I rested a hand on the reindeers shoulder. "We cannot deny a man his dream. Do it, Sanji."

"Arigatou Ellix...at least you understand." He said with a manly look.

"You just want him to die, don't you!?" Chopper shrieked.

"In fairness, he deserves everything he gets." I muttered.

"Don't do it, Sanjiiiiiiiii!" Chopper cried as the cook turned around as dramatically as possible.

'If only I had a Recording Den Den Mushi...' I thought as Sanji stared at Shirahoshi.

When suddenly he froze with hearts coming out of him! "He turned to stoooooone!" Chopper gasped.

"Paaaaaahahahahahahahaha!" I burst out laughing rolling around on the ground as tears streamed out of my eyes. "Hahahahaha! Oh! Ohhhhhhhh! This is too good! Hahahahahaha! I can't breheheheheheeeeeeath! Hahahaha!"

When I eventually stopped laughing, I'd realised we'd all been tied up! "Hey! When did this happen!?"

"You just noticed!?" Chopper facefaulted.

"How the hell did you get caught, Luffy!?" I never thought Luffy of all people would be caught by normal fishmen!

"I dunno." He shrugged.

"How can't you!?" I shouted with shark teeth.

"Huh?" Luffy looked up. "What's that?"

As the townsfolk rambled at us, I looked up to see...coral? Flying at us?

"Could that be...Vander Decken!?" I could now see a fishman with four legs riding the coral towards us.

"I've found you now! Bahohohohoho! Shirahoshiiiiiiiii!" He yelled.

"Vander Decken-sama..." Shirahoshi whispered.

'...So...' I tuned out the noises around me as I glared at the coral riding fishman. 'This is the bastard that forced Shirahoshi to be holed up for ten years, huh?'

"Answer me this, Shirahoshi! Say 'yes', and you won't have to die!" He yelled down. "Bahohohoho! My dear Shirahoshi! Marry meeee!"

'Are you kidding me!? This guy...!' This asshole was seriously insane!

"...I..." Shirahoshi began to speak. "I'm sorry, but...your not my type!"

There was a pause.

"IS THAT REALLY THE ISSUE HERE!?" Practically everyone yelled.

Vander Decken looked on in shock for a moment before becoming enraged. "How dare you...trample over my ten years of longing...you would choose another over me!? If you will not love me, then your very existence is an insult! Die, Shirahoshi!"

In pure rage I jumped to my feet despite them being tied up. "Soru!" I immediately dashed up in front of him.

"Nani!?" He gasped. "Who are you!? Stay out of this! This is between me and my beloved Shirahoshi!"

"She's not your 'beloved'." I stated firmly. "And it may not be my business...but you just really piss me off! Daydream!" Rainbow aura surrounded and floated off of me. "Dori Dori noooo..." I sucked in as much air as possible, my cheeks blowing up to chipmunk size.

"Cyclone!" I made a funnel with my hands over my mouth and exhaled strongly, blowing out an electric green twister with the force of a truck, but the bastard jumped over it and I had to stop to breath in again, with the coral still heading towards Shirahoshi!

"Gear Second!" Luffy pumped his legs and dashed above the coral. "Jet Spear!" He stabbed the object with his feet, smashing it to pieces.

"Guaaah! Ah! Were you the ones who abducted her from the palace!?" He yelled as he threw his axes.

"Dori Dori no Wheel Saw!" I sharpened my feet and spun around at high speed, deflecting the weapons and protecting me and Luffy.

"Arigatou, Ellix!" Luffy said as he wrapped his legs around Vander Decken. "Are you the one who's been throwing stuff at her all this time!?"

"That's it! I'm taking all three of your lives!" He raved. "I'll stack you up neatly and slice you into six!"

Before he could continue, Luffy lifted him high..."Go ahead and try! Gomu Gomu no...Jet Hammer!" And pummeled him into the ground.

"C'mon shark! Wake up!" Luffy hit his head against Megalo as we landed.

"That perv's still stone?" I sighed in disappointment.

"HJuury up, Crybaby!" Luffy yelled as she undid my bonds.

"Y-Yes of course, but, could you please stop speaking so loudly?...It makes me nervous..." She whimpered.

"Arigatou, Shirahoshi-hime." I said as I rubbed my wrists and ankles whilst Luffy was also freed.

"Looks like we're not very popular here!" Luffy said. "We'd better get out of here!"

"P-P-Princess! Why are you untying their ropes!?" Someone cried.

"I'm very sorry, everyone!" She said. "I will be back in time for dinner!"

"EEEHHH!?" They shrieked.

"Get moving, shark!" Luffy commanded before Megalo flew off with us on it.

"WADATSUMIIIII!" Suddenly a giant fishman erupted out of the water, towering over us! "Take those suckers down!"

"Awrighty den!" The giant said as he pulled back a fist.

"Gomu Gomu no..."

"Dori Dori no..."

"Jet Tension Pistol!" With a combination of Jet Pistol and Tension Shot, we decked the presumably giant pufferfish fishman in the face, knocking out a tooth.

"Ikuzoi, Crybaby! To the ocean forest!" Luffy declared.

"Right!" SHe smiled.

"Don't call her Crybaby..." I sighed.

With our journey almost complete, I had time to smile at Shirahoshi, making her smile back, beofre i looked back in concern. 'Nami...please be okay...'

**Yay! New chapter! Sorry this one is so short, I hope it was entertaining though!**

**Ellix: I shall forever have this priceless Sanji moment engraved...**

**Sanji: Screw you you damn Neat Freak!**

**Ellix: What'd you call me, Nosebleed!?**

**Enough you two! Anyway, starting from this chapter, I'm going to be doing a little special thing called 'Ask Ellix'! Basically, you can ask our hero here any question your curious about, and he'll give an answer! But don't give him one he won't understand such as 'What do you think of Dressrosa?' When he hasn't been there yet. Here's an example: 'What is your favourite Rokushiki technique?'**

**Ellix: That's easy! SHigan! It's quick and easy to use! Second is Rokuogan, 'cause whilst its awesome, it does wear you down a bit.**

**You can also ask about what he did at certain points in previous Arcs such as Skypeia or Thriller Bark. But enough about that, onto reviews!**

**pokemonking0924: Yeah, they do don't they?**

**Ellix: I am an ACE Spy!**

**Thief-chan: See? Don't worry about it! And I kinda like Shirahoshi too, just wish she didn't cry so much...**

**Ellix: I gotta admit, it was kinda fun, but if I were to bounce on anyones boobs, it would be Nami's!**

**HOW DOES THAT WORK!?**

**Exile037: That's Luffy for you.**

**Ellix: *Sweatdrops* You can say that again...**

**TheRealEvanSG: I actually do feel bad for her! At least Ellix is gentlemanly...**

**Ellix: Indubitably. And travel by shark is pretty damn cool. Oh yeah! Good on you Damon-san for kissing Lucy!**

**You and Nami should go on a double date with them.**

**Ellix: When did we say that!?**

**Nexus: I agree with you, seriously though Ellix, you couldn't think of anything?**

**Ellix: I was giving him a chance, okay!? NEVER doing that again...**

**Totong: He has a point, your pretty lucky.**

**Ellix: *blushes* I did not grope them! I bounced on them! There's a difference! And if I groped anyones boobs, it would be Nami's!**

**Again, HOW DOES THAT MAKE SENSE!?**

**HikariLight99: Hikari is back! I feel sorry for you, viruses suck. But it's good to see you reviewing again!**

**Ellix: Glad I could entertain you!**

**And now, we must once again bid farewell to you, dear readers. Thank you for reading! Reviews are appreciated!...By the way Ellix, you'd better keep to your promise and bounce on and grope Nami's breasts.**

**Ellix *Turns red and passes out***


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Reunion at the Ocean Forest! Hody's Hateful Declaration!

**Colour Spread: Gifts for you Guys (Thief-chan)-The picture is split in half with one side being a sunny island whilst one being a midnight island, the Post-Timeskip Strawhats and Ellix are in the midnight one whilst the Pre-Timeskip Strawhats and Eri are in the sunny one. The two Zoro's are glaring at each other whilst the two Sanji's are swooning over the two Nami's and two Robin's. The two Usopp's are boasting about their achievements to one another whilst the two Chopper's are doing their dance together. The two Brook's are playing music whilst the two Franky's discuss machine ideas, and the two Luffy's are laughing their heads off at each other. Ellix and Eri are smiling and talking to one another, with Ellix holding his Rift Crystal and Eri holding her Dimension Crystal.**

We finally arrived at the Ocean Forest, and it really was as its name implied! The coral trees were absolutely gigantic as colourful fish swam all around us. And the Sunny and Franky were there as well! And Franky had a mohawk! A MOHAWK! We all hopped off of Megalo as we greeted our cyborg shipwright.

"Hmmm? That's quite the beauty you guys have brought with you." Franky complimented Shirahoshi.

"I'll introduce you!" Luffy said. "This is Crybaby!"

"It is not." I said as I smacked my captain on the back of the head. "This is Shirahoshi, princess of the Neptune family. Shirahoshi-hime, this is our shipwright, Franky."

"It's very nice to meet another one of Ellix-sama and Luffy-sama's friends." She smiled.

"Oi, nice to meet ya Crybaby! You'd better get your act together!" He replied.

"The hell kinda greeting is that!?" I yelled at him with shark teeth.

"Robin showed up here a while back, too." Franky told us. "Says she's looking for something, she went off into that big coral forest."

'Robin's here too? Guess that means we've found everybody.' I thought.

"Luffy-kun! Ellix-kun!" That voice, it was unmistakable! Me and my captain tured to see Jimbei! "I barely recognised you both! It has been quite some time!"

"Jimbei!" The two of us cheered.

"Ahhhh! It's really you! They told us you weren't here!" Luffy smiled.

"I thought we weren't gonna be able to see you!" I added.

"Nani? You didn't come here because I got my message?"

"Message?" I echoed. "Sorry, we didn't recieve a message at any point."

"Really? How odd..." He rubbed his chin in thought.

"Boss Jimbei-sama!" Shirahoshi cried happily.

"Ah, Shirahoshi-hime." He greeted her. "I did not expect to see you here, it is a plea-SHIRAHOSHI-HIMEEEEEEEEE!?" I couldn't help but burst out laughing at the face Jimbei pulled from his shock. "W-Why are you here!?"

"Hey Franky! I'm gonna lower Hachi down, so can you catch him for me?" Chopper asked.

"HACHIIIIIIII!?" Jimbei facefaulted again as he saw the injured octopus fishman, now carefully bandaged up by Chopper. "How did you get those wounds!? And how in the world are you here!? Were you not captured along with the others!?"

"Ahhhh! Mermaid Princess! In your glorious presence, it is though I am a hopeless artist-" Oh great, Sanji was back to normal.

"Stop bothering Shirahoshi-hime, Nosebleed!" I yelled at him.

"Eh!? What was that, Beanpole!?" Sanji shouted as he stomped over to me. "And another thing, why the hell are you hanging around the Mermaid Princess!? First you take Nami, and now Shirahoshi-hime!? You filthy harem maker!"

"The hell did you just call me!? You thinking I'll betray Nami!? I'll beat your face in!"

"Bring it on! I'll kick you so hard you'll fly straight out of Fishman Island and back to the surface!"

"Um..." Shirahoshi interrupted us. "Are you sure you two are friends?"

"On matters other then love." We replied. "Because we are men!"

"How does that make sense!?" Chopper facefaulted.

"Why is Princess Shirahoshi here!?" I turned to see a Fishman standing on the Sunny.

"Oi! Who are you!? What are you doing on board the Sunny!?" Luffy yelled up at him.

"That's Den-chan, he's the brother of my old teacher, Tom." Franky explained. "He's re-coating the Sunny for us."

Luffy smiled. "I see! So he's a teacher who's coating Franky's brother!"

There was a lengthy pause.

"Yeah, something like that." I faceplanted the ground at the sheer stupidity of that moment.

As Jimbei was panicking over Shirahoshi, me and Luffy noticed an incoming axe. "Okay, my turn." I jumped up and kicked the axe into the ground before it could hit Shirahoshi. "Aaaaand that makes five to Luffy, five to me."

"That's the tenth one that guy has thrown since we left him back there, he sure doesn't give up easy." Luffy said.

"I think he's just a big baby." I muttered.

"You see!? Why on earth did you two bring the Princess here!?" Jimbei raved.

"She wanted to come here, so we brought her here." I shrugged.

"It's not as simple as that!"

"She'll be fine!" Luffy assured him. "She's got me and Ellix, right?"

"Yes!" She beamed.

"Outrageous..." Jimbei sweatdropped.

_xxxFishmanxIslandxxx_

We found the place Shirahoshi wanted to visit, which turned out to be the grave of her mother, Queen Otohime. She sat (if Mermaids CAN sit) in front of the grave and prayed for a while, whilst I sat next to her and bowed my head in respect. I did not know what Shirahoshi's mother was like, but judging from the magnificence of the grave, it was clear she was loved.

"Arigatou, Ellix-sama." Shirahoshi whispered as tears of happiness trickled down her face. "It's thanks to you and Luffy-sama that I could come here..."

"It's no problem, Shirahoshi-hime." I replied. "I know what its like to lose someone you deeply care about. But, graves are things which remind us all of them, and in a way keep them alive for both those who knew them and others. I wish I could have met your mother."

"Me too." She wiped away her tears. "Even with just this grave, I feel I can tell her all the things I wanted to say..."

I chuckled lightly before standing up. "C'mon, let's group back up with the others."

"Eeeeelliiiiiix!"

I froze and my face drained of colour as I looked up and saw Nami riding towards us on Camie.

"Hey! Nami! Has the banquet started yet!?" Luffy called.

"Nami-swaaaaaan!" Sanji went all noodly.

"Who is that, Ellix-sama?" Shirahoshi asked.

"My girlfriend..." I trembled.

As soon as they landed she stomped towards me. "Where the hell did you go! I told you to look after Luffy and you let him rope you into some crazy scheme!"

"Ahhhh! I'm sorryyyyy" I panicked.

"It's actually good that you did! Everything's gone bad where we were!" She continued.

"Eh? Really?"

"Yes..." She sighed. "I guess...I'm glad you weren't there. I'm just happy your safe."

I nodded. "I'm sorry Nami, I won't be so reckless again. But...what happened?"

Our group listened intently as Nami and Camie described how Hody, Vander Decken and Vector had taken over Ryuguu Palace, which Jimbei was angered at, and how King Neptune got captured, with the fates of our nakama being a mystery. I should have hit Vector harder, now he's teamed up with the main man!

"I must apologise..." We all looked at Jimbei. "It seems you have been drawn into our troubles all too quickly. This may be sudden, but please understand, when I met Luffy-kun and Ellix-kun two years ago, even more so then now, it was simply not the time to speak of such things."

'What is Jimbei talking about?' I thought, not wanting to interrupt him.

"I harbour a profound gratitude towards those responsible to stopping the terror that Arlong and his crew wreaked in East Blue. This was your doing, was it not? I must extend my thanks. But at the same time...I must apologise."

'Apologise?'

"For eleven years ago, the one responsible for unleashing Arlong upon the waters of East Blue...was none other then myself."

We all froze. I don't think any of us knew how to take this kind of information, and whether to believe if it was true or not.

"Jimbei..." I growled as a dark aura burned around me and my eyes glowed red. "You'd better have a fucking brilliant excuse up your ass for letting that sadistic bastard Arlong, who tortured Nami most of her childhood, into East Blue and ruining her life."

"...That is for you to decide, Ellix-kun." He replied with a heavy amount of regret. "But please...hear me, then do with me what you think is justified."

I continued to glare at him. "Ellix, that's enough." I stopped on Luffy's command, the dark aura fading and my eyes returning to normal. "Jimbei's our friend, right? I'm sure he had a reason."

I sighed, unable to resist that pure smile my captain gave. "Okay...okay..."

Sanji got some tea for Nami, Shirahoshi and Camie (None for the rest of us) as Jimbei assured the Mermaid Princess that her father would be fine, and would talk with us about how he 'unleashed Arlong upon East Blue'.

"Remember Jimbei..." I warned him. "From Arlong, Nami has suffered countless tragedies, being forced to draw maps until he hands bled, having to go out into the world and steal, get shot at constantly, lose everything she loved. Choose your words carefully, or I'll never forgive you, no matter what you did for Luffy or myself during the War of the Best."

Nami bit her bottom lip and trembled at the memories, and I held her close to me to comfort her, her trembling reducing somewhat and her breathing steadying.

"...That must have been very difficult for you." Jimbei said.

"Don't talk like its got nothing to do with you!" Me and Sanji yelled.

"That's right, no matter what happens, I have no intention of feeling any compassion towards Arlong." Nami said. "However...until we arrived at the Sabaody Archipelago two years ago, I had no idea that a race as powerful as the Fishmen had suffered persecution at the hands of humans. But when we were persuing those slave traders that captured Camie, I saw something that made me doubt my own eyes. It hit me as soon as I set foot in Sabaody Park, it was the spitting image of the 'Arlong Park' thry constructed on our island."

I thought back to that time, and whilst I hadn't been there for long, I did remember the entrance looking similar to Arlong Park.

Nami offered me her tea, and I drank it whole as Hachi recalled the human hatred towards Fishman at the beginning of the Great Pirate Era, and then Jimbei began to tell his story.

And I fell asleep.

...

...

...

...

...

...What?

Oh come on! It was long!...And long!...And long...

But I got most of it! Yeah, Jimbei, Hachi and Arlong were all members of the Sun Pirates, led by Fisher Tiger, who freed slaves like Koala, and was ratted out to the Marines after that (That part REALLY pissed me off). And they were linked to Queen Otohime, who strived for peace between Fishmen and humans. It seemed as though this led to her death at the hands of a human (That part pissed me off IMMENSELY). At some point, Arlong was released from prison due to Jimbei becoming a Shichibukai, and the two fought, which led Arlong and him to fight. Jimbei's decision to let him be inevitably resulted in his takeover of Cocoyashi Village, and the rest is history.

See? I listened! And, during my two years of training, I learned how to sleep with my eyes open! So, technically, I was fully listening.

"Ellix!"

"Waaaah!" I snapped out of my subconscious and fell onto my back.

"Don't tell me you were asleep!" Sanji raged at me.

"Relax. You know what my Devil Fruit is." I waved it off.

"You Shitty Dreamer! This was an important story! And it doesn't excuse what he did!" Sanji yelled.

"...Maybe it doesn't." I said as I sat up.

"I will submit to whatever punishment you see fit!" Jimbei said, bowing.

"It's not my choice to make." I said, looking to the left of me. "Nami?"

"Jimbei...it's Arlong I hate, not you." She said. "I'm just glad that the rumours behind you being the mastermind of Arlong's crew wasn't true. After all, your Luffy and Ellix's friend, right?" I noticed said captain was sleeping much more heavily then me, thank you Sanji!

"I'm not going to deny that the things Arlong and his crew put me through we terrible. But its thanks to that suffering that I was able to find such wonderful friends." She hugged me close. "And the person I love, who would do anything for me." I blushed at the statement, knowing it to be true. "There's no point resenting my past now; it's a part of who I am. That's why I'm not going to hate you for being a Fishman. So please, don't start apologising for what happened to me. I've had some good times as well, y'know? I'm happy with how things have turned out."

"Phew." I wiped some sweat off my brow. "I was worried there for a second, because I agree! Please, don't apologise Jimbei. Yes, you made a bad decision regarding Arlong, but we all make mistakes, and you truly feel sorry for them. All this time you've been fighting your very hardest to try and realise Fisher Tiger's and Queen Otohime's dreams, heck, you were willing to hide the body of the person who killed her for those ideals! If anyone should be apologising, it's us Jimbei, for humankind, for making such a goodhearted race suffer so badly. Your...one of the best people I've ever met, Jimbei!"

Jimbei's eyes widened in shock, and he hung his head as his body shook. "...Such kind words...words that I have done nothing to deserve! You have my eternal gratitude!" Tears dripped down his face.

As Franky blubbed over the three, I smiled and walked over to him. "See? That's why your awesome Jimbei, your a better Fishman then any regular human could ever be."

"Ellix-kun...!" He wiped away his tears as Luffy finally woke up.

"So, Jimbei! What happened to the thief that Crybaby's mum caught?" Luffy asked.

"That was right at the beginning!" Sanji shouted.

"So your name's Shirahoshi, right?" Nami called up.

"Are you really friends with the Sea Kings!?" Chopper marvelled.

"Yes, ah, I must apologise..." She too was wiping away tears. "All these memories of my mother are bringing tears to my eyes..."

"It sounds like she was an incredible woman." Nami nodded.

"She was!" Shirahoshi smiled, leaning down to meet face to giant face with Nami. "It's strange, Nami-chin-sama. Even though this is the first time we've met, I feel as though we're already friends!"

"Aah! Your Highness! 'Nami-chin' is just a nickname!" Camie panicked.

"Really?" Nami thought aloud. "I guess it could ge because we grew up in similar circumstances."

"Maybe!" She smiled. "Ah! And, um, are you really in love with Ellix-sama?"

"That's right." She confirmed as I walked over.

Shirahoshi's smile grew really bright. "Ah! It's because your both so nice, Ellix-sama and Nami-chin-sama! Your really perfect together!"

The two of us blushed at her comment. "A-Arigatou..." We both mumbled.

"Now then, I apologise for the distraction, let us return to the matter at hand." Jimbei drew all our attention to him. "Allow me to confirm who exactly is present in the Royal Palace. Hody, Vector and their respective crews are currently occupying the palace, with His Majesty and a number of his soldiers as prisoners, and four of your companions are still unaccounted for. That's as much as we can say at the present stage..."

"Nyuu...Jimbei-san..." We all turned to the injured Hachi. "If Hody's scheme is proceeding as planned, then something even more terrible must be happening across the island right now..."

"Hachi...of course! You've been spending time in the Fishman District, do you know the details of Hody's plan?" Jimbei asked. "I always suspected he was up to no good during the years he spent there after leaving the army, but he made sure to never let me uncover what he was planning."

"Yes...I know what he's planning..." Hachi brethed weakly. "Hody hates humans even more then Arlong-san ever did...he was raised on all the resentment and hatred that our race suffered...the fact that Vector shares this view...only makes it more worrying..."

'When I overheard Vector...he was talking about killing humans...' I thought. 'And those upper Fishman also mentioned he was banished due to the human bloodshed he caused...if Hody is like that too...'

"But there is one important way in which they differ from Arlong-san!" I took interest. "Arlong-san detested humans, but also had a great respect for his own kind; he would never lift a finger against a fellow Fishman. But Hody and Vector think nothing of victimising their fellow fishmen...if they show sympathy towards humans!"

Thinking back, I remembered Vector having zero regard for the crewmates around him, which angered me to no end. How can you just kill anyone whos ideals are different then yours!?

"This is the year of the reverie, the council of kings that comes around once every four years..." Hachi continued. "And the princes have gathered all of those signatures! This is the year when King Neptune should finally be able to...declare to the world our peoples intent to move Fishman Island to the surface!"

"And Hody means to put a stop to that!?" Jimbei questioned.

"Nyuu...no...his plans are much bigger then that-"

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" We all jumped as Chopper screamed.

"What the heck, Chopper!?" I shouted.

"A giant Den-Den Mushi came out of the forest!" It was true, a big version Transponder Snail slithered towards us.

"That's a Visual Den-Den Mushi!" Den exclaimed. "It's going to activate a monitor!"

The snail projected a giant monitor, showing a white shark Fishman with black hair wearing a newsboy cap and fox scarf.

"It's him!" Nami gasped, pointing at the monitor.

_"Ahem...people of Fishman Island."_ He spoke into another Den-Den Mushi._ "Can you hear me? I am the captain of the New Fishman Pirates, from the Fishman District..."_

_"...My name is Hody Jones."_

**Dun dun duuuuuun! Cliffhanger! And hey! This is a pretty long chapter! Lucky!**

**Ellix: That Hody bastard...**

**Woah! You'll have to wait next chapter for that!**

**Ellix: *mumble***

**Anyway, we've got some questions for Ask Ellix! So let's get onto the replies, shall we?**

**pokemonking0924: Q's: What do you consider you greatest victories since joining the crew, in a battle and a personal victory (meaning outside a fight)? ****What is your favorite dream move? ****Who are you going to fight while Luffy fights Hody Jones? ****Looking forward to little Nami in the 12th movie?**

**Ellix: My greatest victories? Hmm...for battles, it would have to be against that bastard Mr. -1 from Alabasta! And my best personal victory was making Nami my girlfriend! My favourite dream move has to be Dream Dream Fireworks! I love it! Though before my two year training, it'd have to be Dream Dream Drill! Eh? Luffy's gonna fight Hody!? No fair! I wanna fight him! And that last question doesn't make any sense! Nami isn't little! And what 12th movie? What are the other 11!?**

**(Remember, don't ask questions outside of his context)**

**HikariLight99: Q: When did you first realize you had feelings for Nami?**

**Ellix: *blushes* Um, well honestly my first signs of like liking her was during our week long party at Cocoyashi Village, when we talked about Bellemere. I actually first realised I loved her when we were at Drum Island, I was so scared when she was sick, and the thought of her dying was horrible, that's why I accompanied Luffy and Sanji and Geppoed Nami up to the top of the mountain.**

**Nexus: Yeah! Screw Caribou! That jerk...**

**Ellix: He IS an idiot, isn't he? And hey, I hope so! I think Eri-chan's pretty cool! H-Hey, did you just call me Ellix-san? Damn, I feel all important...**

**Thief-chan: Hope you like the Colour Spread! And yep, that was a brilliant Sanji moment, and VD's DF is pretty cool.**

**Ellix: *blushing* F-First off, we aren't married! A-A-And second, h-how could I keep that promise!? N-Nami isn't a giant like Shirahoshi, s-so there!**

**Exile037: Yeah, you should kinda hurry, youyou migt mississ them...**

**Ellix: What happend after!? Tell me!**

**And so another chapter comes to a close. Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated, and ask any questions you may have about our dreamy protagonist for Ask Ellix!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: My Bounty is What!? And Luffy vs. Jimbei!?

**Colour Spread: Gifts for you Guys (TheRealEvanSG)-The Strawhats are all having a feast in Nefertari Palace with Damon, Diamond and Lucy. Franky is chugging down several bottles of cola as Zoro drinks a barrel full of ale and Brook is belching after eating takoyaki, whilst Chopper is eating a bowl of cotton candy and chocolate at an incredible rate. Robin and Nami are politely eating sandwiches and tangerines respectively as Usopp starts singing with a mouthfull of pike with Sanji analytically tasting some spicy seafood. Luffy and Lucy are eating as much meat as humanly possible, with Luffy looking confused at the girl version of himself and vice versa. And Ellix is eating spaghetti bolognese (with cheese, duh) and garlic bread whilst talking to Damon and Diamond, who are both eating stuffed peppers with sea king meat.**

_"People of Fishman Island and the Ryugu Kingdom..."_ Hody spoke. _"I have something to tell you. This country will be destroyed. And then, it will be reborn! I am...your new king!"_

'What is he talking about?' I thought with a hardened look.

_"Anyone who desires peace with the humans, should leave this country at once!"_ He continued. _"Soon, new citizens shall arrive from the Fishman District, comrades who share in our hatred of humans, and who wish to bring change to this island!"_

"From the Fishman District...?" I heard Jimbei mumble.

_"I know that most of you witnessed the death of our beloved Queen Otohime! If we believe in the humans, and attempt to approach them with open arms, they will only betray us as they betrayed her! Why can you fools not see that!? The words of the Neptune family have dulled your minds, you have all been goaded into walking willingly to your deaths! Open your eyes to the truth!"_

"Oh no..." Shirahoshi whimpered as the rest of us listened on with stoic expressions.

_"See for yourselves!"_ The screen zoomed out to show a chained up King Neptune. _"This once mighty warrior, your beloved Neptune, has grown old!" _

"Father!" Shirahoshi gasped.

"It's kind of our fault, that the king got captured like that..." Nami admitted. "...Well, mainly Zoro's."

"What have you people been playing at!?" Jimbei facefaulted angrily.

"B-But Boss Jimbei-san! It was the Neptune Army Soldiers that attacked Nami-chin and the others!" Camie defended her. "It was all a big mistake!"

_"It is time for us to say goodbye...to the old Ryugu Kingdom. In three hours time, at Gyoncorde Plaza, I will strike the head from this worthless king's shoulders!...I shall now pass over to my associate, Vector Barbossa."_

'Vector!?' The familiar evil face came into view.

_"Arigatou, Hody..." His malicious grin spread across his face. "Here in the Ryugu Palace, I have found something very interesting..." _He held a letter up as the camera moved to show a large box filled with sheets of paper._ "This is the letter from the __Tenryuubito that Queen Otohime risked her life to obtain ten years ago! If I destroy it now, it'll never be replaced. And here in this box behind me, I have the signatures of over half the population in this country! Jahaha...to think that so many would consent to the foolish notion of joining hands with the humans in harmony. The people whose names are written in this box have made clear their opposition to my new kingdom, in other words, this is..."_

He held up a signature with a menacing grin_. "A list of filthy traitors!"_

_"There will be no more treading on the images of Otohime. That is a test that anyone can clear if they have the courage to conceal their true beliefs. These signatures are the unshakable proof of who stands with me and who is against me! The people on this list, will have to be disposed of!"_

I narrowed my eyes further. 'Bastards...'

_"Such arrogance...!"_ King Neptune groaned.

_"Arrogance is in the nature of a king." _Hody replied_. "All of us have suffered thanks to your arrogance, Neptune. And finally! I address the Strawhat Pirates!"_ We all took notice, as the camera showed Zoro, Usopp and Brook trapped in a cage! _"Take a good look! I don't doubt that you are watching this broadcast from somewhere on the island. These are the humans who crushed the ambitions of the noble Arlong pirates, who fought for the rage of our race!"_

"Zoro! Usopp! Brook!" Chopper yelled.

"What do they think they're playing at!?" Sanji growled.

"Ahhh! They got caught!" Way to point out the obvious, captain.

_"By the time the kings execution is complete, this room will be completely flooded. That alone is enough to take the lives of these inferior humans, yes!?"_ He then held up familiar Wanted Posters, mine and Luffy's. _"Strawhat Luffy! Rokushiki Nightmare Ellix! Your bounties are worth 400,000,000 and 330,000,000 respectively! The lives of both you and your crew will serve as a perfect example to the humans on the surface!"_

...Eh?

_"Now! It is time for us to start cleaning out the trash of the old Ryugu Kingdom! In three hours time, this country will be reborn as a new Fishman Island of dignity and pride!"_ And with that, the monitor went dead.

"Shit..." Sanji cursed after a long moment of silence. "Mosshead, Usopp and Brook got captured, and now all this is starting to kick off..."

"Hody..." Hachi groaned. "Once he brings in reinforcements from the Fishman District, he'll be unstoppable, Nyuuu!"

"Oi, Luffy-kun, this is serious." Jimbei said. "Hody is calling you out to make an example of you. He's recognised the value of yours and Ellix-kun's bounties!"

The two of us said nothing for a moment...until...

"I didn't know my bounty was four hundred million!" Luffy rubbed the back of his head sheepishly with a big grin and sparkles around his head. "When did it go uuuuuuup?"

"And mine's three hundred and thirty million!" I held my head in my hands with the same look, hey, I knew the situation was serious, but it was so cooool! "I didn't think it'd go up so muuuuuch."

"Is this really the time!?" Nami yelled as she smacked us both on the back of the head.

"Your actions in the war and at Impel Down sent your fame sky-high." Jimbei explained. "Though once you exceed three hundred million, its difficult to get any higher."

"Eh? Then what about me?" I asked, pointing at myself. "I didn't break all those prisoners out, and I'm not a son of Dragon or anything, yet mine still got boosted by ninety million."

"Perhaps it is due to the small fact that you PUNCHED THE NEW MARINE ADMIRAL SAKAZUKI IN THE FACE AFTER THAT HORROR SHOW YOU PUT ON!" Jimbei shouted.

"...Oh yeah."

"Ellix, you did what!?" Nami facefaulted.

"He deserved it." I defended myself.

"Still, if he wants a fight, I'm gonna give him one!" Luffy declared as he cracked his knuckles.

"Matte, Luffy-kun!" Jimbei stopped him.

"Megalo!" I looked as the shark began to speed off with Shirahoshi on his back. "We have to go and help father!"

"Matte, please! Shirahoshi-hime, Megalo, stop!" Jimbei stopped the duo as well.

"B-But Boss Jimbei-sama-!" the Mermaid Princess protested.

"Luffy-kun, your highness, if you could both hold on a little longer..." Jimbei requested.

"I agree with Jimbei." I nodded. "Luffy, you charging in there recklessly might put others at risk, and Shirahoshi-hime...I do not wish to sound rude but, frankly, you'd be captured before you even got close to the palace, and even if you did, you'd be captured too."

Shirahoshi bit her bottom lip. "Ellix-sama..."

"Arigatou, Ellix." Jimbei thanked me.

"Nyuuu..." Hachi spoke up. "The one thing that Hody and Vector fear most in the current Ryugu Kingdom is the talent that you possess, Your Highness. He knows that no matter how 'perfect' a new Fishman Island he builds, it will never be able to stand up against an assault by the Sea Kings."

"So your saying that Shirahoshi-hime is our trump card." I said.

"That's right, nyuuu. But he's holding the King hostage as a form of protection against that assault! Nyuuu...Hody and Vector don't want to capture you to use your power for themselves, they're too afraid of the threat your power presents. That's why they joined forces with Decken, a man with the perfect power to take your life! Hody and Vector are the kind of men that will eliminate anyone who stand in their way!"

"I have heard all about this power I'm supposed to possess..." Shirahoshi spoke up. "But you must understand, I have never actually spoken to a Sea King in all my life! I still do not feel sure that I even have the ability to..."

"I see." Jimbei sighed. "Then we must make sure that neither Hody or Vector find out about this fact. It is to our advantage if they fear the worst."

"Shark! Take me to the palace!" Luffy commanded. "Sanji! You take care of Crybaby for me!"

"Matte, Luffy-kun!" Jimbei yelled once more. "You and your crew must not do battle with Hody!"

"Is it...because we're humans?" Chopper and Franky asked.

"Don't you two say it! That just makes it more confusing!" Sanji yelled.

"That is correct." Jimbei confirmed. "Your involvement would only serve to fuel the negativity against humans, you must leave this to me!"

Luffy held his hat as he gained his serious look. "Jimbei, that man has captured my nakama! If I don't do something about Hody, my nakama and everyone else will be in trouble! I'm going! If you really want to stop me, then ypu'll have to make me!"

"Luffy!" Nami yelled at him.

'I understand how Luffy feels. I'm so pissed at myself that I let Vector get away...' I grit my teeth in frustration. 'But at the same time, going in there full force will only contribute to ruining the work that Otohime and Fisher Tiger fought so hard for! Ahhhh I hate it when stuff like this comes in between a fight!'

"...As a one time comrade, I had hoped that you would listen to reason." Jimbei said as he cracked his knuckles. "But I suppose I was foolish. You truly are that man's brother...if you refuse to back down, then you leave me no choice!"

"Nani!? Luffy! Jimbei! Wait a minute would you!? What are you two saying!?" Nami yelled.

"I'm gonna go to the palace, save our nakama, and kick that Hody guys ass!" Luffy declared.

"And I am saying that you must not!" Jimbei argued.

"Seriously? Do we really need a fight here?" Sanji asked no one in particular.

"Stop this, you guys!" Chopper contributed.

"Luffy-sama! Boss Jimbei-sama!" Shirahoshi gasped.

"There's no stopping this." I said. "There's only one way for true men to settle a clash of ideals, and that's with a fight!"

"Oh! Of course! It makes much more sense now!" Chopper realised.

"Personally, I'll just side with whoever wins." I shrugged. "Both have their fair points."

"Shark! Take me to Ryugu Palace!" Luffy repeated.

"Fishman Karate..." Luffy looked behind him as Jimbei pulled back a fist. "Samegawara Seiken!" He punched the air itself, sending vibrations forward that smashed into Luffy and sent him sprawling back.

"Urgh! That hurt!" Luffy grunted.

"Eh!? His punches damage Luffy's body!?" Nami thought aloud.

"The secret of Fishman Karate lies in the mastery of water!" Jimbei declared. "Using the power of the water in the atmosphere, it sends powerful shockwaves that impact the water within the opponents body! All living beings are filled with water! Even a rubber man cannot escape this truth!"

"Fishman Karate sure is impressive." I praised the fighting style.

"Gear Second!" Luffy pumped his legs to activate the Gear. "Gomu Gomu no Jet Stamp!" He kicked Jimbei at an incredible speed, though the Fishman crossed his arms to block it.

"Is this all your training has achieved!?" Jimbei yelled as the two charged at each other.

Suddenly, Robin walked in between the two! "That's enough." She stated calmly, holding out her hands.

"Robin! Get out of the way!" Luffy yelled.

"Who are you!? Move yourself!" Jimbei shouted.

"Robin!" Nami shouted in horror. "Ellix, do something!"

"Nope." I stated bluntly. "She's got this."

"Nani!?"

"Robin-chan is in trouble!" Sanji leapt in to save her, only for our archeologist to disappear in a bunch of flower petals. "Eh?"

This led to Luffy and Jimbei not only punching themselves, but Sanji too. And let me just say, it, was, HI-larious.

"Pahahahahahaha!" I yelled at the trio of bakas as they collapsed to the ground. "Your facehehehehehes!"

"Eeeeh!? Why is Robin coming out of the forest!?" Chopper shrieked as she emerged.

"Ah, I'm not sure what is going on exactly, but we're all on the same side here, yes? We shouldn't be fighting amongst ourselves." She reasoned.

"Ellix, did you know Robin did that?" Nami asked me.

"No clue." I admitted. "But Robin isn't the type to recklessly throw herself into danger like that, I knew she had some sort of plan."

I took a quick nap as Jimbei explained to Luffy the consequences of rampaging across Fishman Island, making us a prime example of the fear of humans, whilst Sanji also put forward the ordeal of our captured comrades, and the rest of our friends on Fishman Island if it would fall into Hody's grasp. I almost respected him until he started flirting with Camie and Shirahoshi again.

"You are literally the worst." I muttered as I sat up.

"You heard him, move it, Jimbei! I've said I'm going, and I mean it!" Luffy was not letting this go.

"I will not allow it! Leave this to me!" Neither was Jimbei.

Luffy grit his teeth in rage. "Grrrr! Then I'll just have to beat you up first!" And so they started at it again.

"Stop that, you two!" Nami called.

"Sleep Dust!" I blew multicoloured powder over them, making them go beddy-byes in an instant.

"Phew, arigatou, Ellix." Nami smiled.

"No problem." I smiled back. "They'll be out for about five minutes what with the concentration of dust I blew." I gained a serious look. "Now then, let's discuss a proper plan of action to present them with when they wake up."

**And another chapter is done! Hooraaaaay! Even though nothing much happened!**

**Ellix: You seem cheerful.**

**Well, I only have one more exam until I'm finished! And its next Friday! So by the time the next chapter of this is out, I'll have finished all my exams!**

**Ellix: Whoooo!**

**Now then, onto reviews and Ask Ellix!**

**TheRealEvanSG: I hope you liked the Colour Spread! Q: How do you feel about Fisher Tiger? Who do you think is the most powerful opponent you've faced so far, including Strong World and Episode of Ellix enemies, and why? Lastly, what would you say is your most imaginative attack, and why?**

**Ellix: I think he was pretty cool! I mean, he liberated all those slaves and was a great person, plus he was Jimbei's captain! Just...his death gets me so mad, y'know!? The most powerful enemy I've faced? Damn, that's a tricky one...errrr...can I call a tie? It has to be between Mr. -1 and Hanta, with that bastard Ultis being a close second. My most imaginative attack? I'm gonna have to give you a Dori Dori no Mi answer for that one! Remember in Colour Carnival when I used Dori Dori no Discharge? I'd say creating electrical generators in my ribs is pretty imaginative, plus, imaginative attacks is what I was sent to CC for in the first place! The truth is, I've evolved that technique into something cooler since I last used it, you might get to see it!**

**Exile037: Eh? Where are they?**

**Ellix: I don't knoooooow!**

**Thief-chan: Yay! I love your pictures, Thief-chan! Q: When the first time you got you DF power, is it hard to control? What is the most annoying thing that you ever experience? Would you tell us about your confession to Nami!?**

**Ellix: After Enies Lobby, I had a lot of trouble with my Devil Fruit. I kept having narcoleptic attacks and I had an unhealthy craving for cheese. Plus learning to control my new powers was difficult, I discovered Daydream purely by experimenting! It took me the time until we left Water 7 PLUS until we got to Thriller Bark until I was slightly used to using it! The most annoying thing I ever experienced? Well, Luffy IS pretty high up there, but the MOST annoying has to be Oren's early wake up calls when I was little, it was 3 a.m! ALMOST EVERY DAY! HE WOKE ME UP BY STABBING MY PILLOW WITH SHIGAN! I ALMOST HAD A HEART ATTACK SEVERAL TIMES!**

**And...my confession to Nami? W-Well, it went like this, a bit after Enies Lobby:**

I was sitting on the edge of Water 7 after our huge fight with CP9, still covered in a few bandages. I was wearing a dark green shirt with the Galley-La company logo printed in white on the front, along with some red shorts.

"Ellix?" I turned to the owner of the voice to reveal that it was Nami. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh nothing." I replied half-heartedly. "Just thinking."

"Mind if I join you?"

I looked at her for a second and smiled. "Sure!" She sat down next to me, like me, she was wearing a Galley-La shirt, except this one was yellow and the logo was orange. We sat in silence for a minute until Nami spoke up.

"Ellix...back at Enies Lobby...what Devil Fruit did you eat before you turned into...that?" she whispered.

"I ate the Dream-Dream Fruit."

She frowned at me. "Dream-Dream Fruit? So it's not a Zoan then."

I frowned myself. "No...it's a Paramecia, I don't know what happened back there, but I just felt really...dark. If you get what I mean."

"I think so." she replied.

I then gave a long loud yawn. Nami glared at me. "Sorry, am I boring you?"

"No no no! It's not that!" I replied frantically. "I think it's an after-affect of the Dream-Dream Fruit, I feel really sleepy all of the time and I have a craving for cheese."

"I guess that makes sense." she said resting her head in her hands. "If it is called the Dream-Dream Fruit it requires you to be asleep."

"That's right! Doririririri!" I clamped my hand over my mouth and Nami burst out laughing. "And that's another side affect. Luckily it doesn't happen all the time. Hahaha." The last part was to prove my point.

Nami sat up after her laughing fit. "So, any other side affects?"

"Well ever since Enies Lobby I've been having dreams every night."

"Really? What sort of dreams?"

I blushed. "Oh nothing."

"What are you hiding? You can tell me." she said in a sing-song voice. "Unless it's naughty."

My face heated up even more. "No! Nothing like that!" I sighed. "I've been dreaming...about...you."

Nami seemed taken aback by my answer. "I'm sorry, me?"

"Yeah" I said having a new-found interest in my own feet. "And not like that! Just, every time your there, your always happy and smiling and...that makes me happy too." I couldn't hear a reply. I started looking down at the water, since I couldn't swim anymore I guess I could just save myself the embarrassment.

I flinched at the touch of a hand to my face, and was forced to turn to her to see her...smiling? "That's pretty sweet of you, but I am gonna have to charge you for dreaming about me, you now owe me 5,000,000 berri."

"N-Naniiii!?" I yelled. "That much!?"

"Wellllll..." she sang with a smirk. "I could drop it all, if you do one little thing."

"Anything!"

"Tell me what I want to hear."

I crossed my arms. 'Tell her what she wants to hear? What does that mean?' Realization dawned on me and I just stared at her.

"Well? Do you want your debt dropped or not?"

I swallowed the multiple lumps forming in my throat. "N-Nami." I stuttered. "I-I...I...I..."

"Yes?"

I murmured under my breath.

"Can you repeat that? I couldn't hear you."

I murmured again, louder this time.

"Once more?"

"Nami I love you!" I blurted out without thinking.

I wanted the ground to swallow me up as my face turned as ripe as a tomatoe and I started sweating nervously.

But she just smiled at me, making me as happy as I could be. "Right answer."

She then placed her hands either side of my face and kissed me. On the lips. Everything else just became meaningless in that kiss, the only thing that mattered was the woman in front of me.

When she pulled away she simply smirked at me and said: "When I think about it...I guess I love you too."

**Ellix: *Blushes* It was kinda embarassing...**

**Nami: *Smiling* You sweet baka.**

**pokemonking0924: Q: Any cool new moves your working on? What do you plan to do that your back with Nami again after 2 years?**

**Ellix: I've made a whole bunch of new moves during my 2 years of training! Just wait and see! And what do I plan to do? Spend as much time as possible with her of course! I wonder what we could do...?**

**Nami: *Smiling* I have a few ideas...**

**Ellix: *Blushing***

**And so another chapter comes to a close, thank you for reading! See you next time folks, when I've finished my exams!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Arrival at Gyoncorde Plaza! 11 vs. 110,000!

**Colour Spread: Gifts for you Guys (R.E.W. 4)-The scene is a very colour ful town filled with unique buildings. Luffy, Usopp and Chopper are playing on a twisted tower whilst Sanji and Zoro are arguing on a very unstable bridge. Franky is patching up a wonky house as Brook is spinning around in some teacups, and Nami and Robin observe a stretched flower shop. In the centre is Ellix using his Dori Dori no Mi, Dimo using his Pikku Pikku no Mi, and Cray using his Iro Iro no Mi.**

"Get out of the way! I'm gonna send those guys flying!"

"I'm telling you to wait! At least hear me out!"

Yep, they were still at this.

"What am I to you?" Jimbei asked.

"My friend!" Luffy stated without hesitation.

"That's right. But humans and fishman have lived for ages without being able to make even such a simple relationship!" Jimbei declared. "When I told you not to fight Hody, I meant you shouldn't jump into a fight thoughtlessly! Don't just charge in! If your going to do it, don't just become some barbarious human who knocked down Hody!"

He crossed his arms. "Instead, become this islands hero!"

"...No!" Luffy replied bluntly.

"Nani!?" Jimbei facefaulted.

"Jimbei, asking Luffy to be a hero voluntarily is like asking a chunk of meat to become a head of cabbage! He just becomes one becuase of his stupid actions." I said.

"But that won't work in this situation!" Jimbei argued.

"We're pirates y'know!" Luffy said. "I like heroes, but I don't wanna be one! Do you even know what a hero is!?"

"Elaborate." I said.

"Eh?"

I facepalmed. "Explain."

"Oh. Well, say you had a big chunk of meat, pirates would eat it all in a big feast, but a hero will share it with everyone else! I want to eat all the meat!"

"Is that how he defines a hero?" Sanji sweatdropped.

"That is BRILLIANT!" I marvelled at the description.

"Don't agree with him!" Sanji tic-pulsed.

"I'll give you some meat, so listen to what I have to say!" Jimbei negotiated.

"Okay!"

"It's resolved!?" Me and Chopper facefaulted.

"In short, I'm asking you to help me out, that is all." Jimbei exclaimed. "First, me and Megalo will get caught on purpose, and infiltrate into the plaza. You'll then quietly come out of Megalo's stomach."

'Say what?'

"The enemy holds the Tenryuubito letter and the keys to the kings chains, I want you to steal those. Is there anyone who can-"

"Nami can, definitely." I nodded, placing a hand on her shoulder. "She's a master thief."

"Oh, stop." Nami blushed. "And if Robin comes along, it'll be fine."

"Okay..." Jimbei nodded. "Once the king is freed, I'll call for Luffy-kun to save us. If Luffy-kun makes a flashy appearance out of Megalo's stomach, everyone will understand we're their accomplices. The princess should wait at a perfectly safe place outside the plaza, and once you get the letter, please flee together with the king and the princes. At the same time I want all the others to hurry to Ryugu Palace and save your friends. Once you've all gathered, please come to the plaza as fast as you can. As for how to free your friends at Ryugu Palace...please figure something out."

"How rough is that strategy!?" Sanji shouted with shark teeth.

"If this were to happen, how do you think the crowds will react?" Jimbei asked Hachi.

"Nyuuu...Jimbei-san is acknowledged by both the regular citizens and the people from the Fishman District." He groaned.

"Yes, if they understand that you put you life in Luffy-chin's hands to save the king, I'm sure they'll all cheer them on!" Camie agreed.

Luffy pulled the most obvious face of discomfort possible. "...I'm only doing this because your asking me to, Jimbei! If anyone cheers me on, I'll be seriously put off!"

"It doesn't really happen often I guess..." Nami sweatdropped.

"If the mermaids cheer me on, I'll take on even the King of Demons!" Sanji cheered.

"You wanna fight Mundus?" I asked him, refering to a story Marcus had told me.

"Eh?"

"Nothing."

"You have my thanks." Jimbei thanked us. "Hmmm..."

"Still worried about something?" Nami asked.

"A strategy name."

"Like we need that!"

"Nami! We need an awesome strategy name! Otherwise it will never work!" I said. "What about Operation Hiding Shark?"

"Ohhh!" Luffy and Jimbei marvelled.

"Wait, Ellix, what are you gonna do?" Nami asked.

"You mean which group I will work with?" I asked.

"Ellix, don't you wanna beat up that Vector guy?" Luffy asked.

"Of course." I nodded.

"Then you come with me." Luffy reasoned.

Realisation dawned on me. "Y-You mean..."

"It's decided, Ellix-kun shall go with Luffy-kun in Megalo's stomach." Jimbei said.

"...No." I stated flatly.

"Awww why not, Ellix?" Luffy whined.

"I am NOT getting inside a sharks stomach!" I yelled. "Do you have ANY idea how disgusting that is!? I'll get covered in saliva, and...and...bacteria! It's frikkin' unhygienic!"

"Not this again..." Sanji groaned.

"Ellix-kun, if you wish to be on the frontline against Vector, you must go with Luffy-kun." Jimbei said.

"NOT in the stomach!" I crossed my arms in defiance. "The unhygienicness is too much! And yes, I just coined that!"

"Is that really such a big deal, Elliot?" Nami asked with a sly smile. "I thought you'd be more up for this."

"Bu...Bu..." I said. "...Mmmmm! No! No matter what, I am NOT. Getting. In. That. Sharks. STOMACH!"

_xxxFishmanxIslandxxx_

"...I hate you Luffy. I truly hate you."

"Aw, c'mon Ellix." Luffy said as he sat with his arms crossed.

"Hate you, hate Jimbei, hate...this." I stated.

"Everything is disgusting, I shall have to wash for WEEKS before I am cleansed from this." I mumbled, looking in disgust at my surroundings, and wondering just how Luffy could SIT on the tongue.

"It's not bad, Ellix!" Luffy tried to persuade me. "Besides, we've gotta kick Hody's and Vector's asses!"

"Yeah, I know." I said as I cracked my knuckles, just before we suddenly bounced up in the air and landed back on the tongue.

"Eh! The hell was that!?" Luffy questioned.

"I think we fell." I gussed. "Maybe we've already arrived."

"Yosh! Then let's go!" Luffy cheered as he looked ready to punch through Megalo's teeth.

"Matte, you baka!" I stopped him. "Remember what Jimbei said, we need to wait for his signal."

Luffy pulled a thinking face. "Mmmm...but..."

"Luffy!" I glared at him. "Just wait." We both stood at the ready, a fist pulled back each.

We waited, neither of us daring to relax from our position, if even a wasted millisecond would cause a death, we couldn't afford it. So we waited in anticipation...until...

"Ellix-sama! Luffy-sama! Please save Father!" Shirahoshi!

"Shirahoshi-hime!?" I gasped.

"Oi! Shark! Let us out!" Luffy yelled as he began punching the sides of Megalo's mouth.

"What are you doing!? Open your mouth!" I commanded as I too punched, only to feel something wash up to my ankles..."Aaaahhh! Saliva! GROSS!"

I felt myself get thrown off my feet as Megalo finally spat us out onto stone ground, I righted myself next to Luffy and took a single second to observe the situation. Shirahoshi and Jimbei were tied up, we were surrounded by fishman pirates, King Neptune and the Princes were about to be executed.

Hody and Vector were definitely changed, though I don't know why. I focused on Vector, who had lost the belly and had gained strong muscle in its place, with a scar in his six pack where I stabbed him with my Shigan Neiji. His black spiked back hair had turned completely white, and had grown slightly longer and sharper, wityh his fin sticking out of his back over it. He had changed into grey shorts and sandals, whilst he now wore an open tattered dark orange shirt with red fire amblazed on it, and a black neckerchief.

Second over, I dashed over with Soru and punched him in the chest, sending him flying back into the wall.

"Eeeeeh!? Strawhat Luffy! He really came!" The citizens around us yelled. "And Rokushiki Nightmare Ellix too! They savede King Neptune! Just now, Princess Shirahoshi pleaded for them to come to our rescue!"

"You..." King Neptune groaned.

"Ellix-samaaaa! Luffy-samaaa!" Shirahoshi blubbed.

"Hurry! All of you!" Jimbei shouted.

"It's okay, we were hurrying from the start." Nami's voice spoke as her feet faded into existence. "Like any such miracle would happen as these two staying put as we planned." Her whole body was now visible, holding a sheet of paper. "Mirage dissolved!"

"Wooah! A woman came out of nowhere, muhi!" A giant squid fishman exclaimed.

"Is this okay, Jimbei-chan? The Tenryubito letter. Also, I gave the key for those locks to Robin." Nami explained.

"That's really cool! I didn't know you could turn invisible, Nami!" I grinned.

"Well I wasn't just doing nothing during those two years you know." She smiled as Neptune and his sons were freed by Robin's arms.

"Gao Cannon!" I looked up to see the Sunny diving in with the cannon at the ready. "FIIIIRE!" The weapon obliterated a large chunk of the opposing force as our ship landed.

"Go! Now's your chance, whale!" Neptune's personal whale quickly swooped in and picked up its master and his sons.

"They all came! The Strawhat Pirates really came!" A citizen cried.

"Oi! Strawhat Luffy! Do you really mean to destroy Fishman Island!?"

"Why did you take over Ryugu Palace!?"

"Did you kidnap the mermaids!?"

"Please answer us! Are you friends of Fishman Island!? Or foes!?"

I stood with the rest of our crew as Luffy put his hand on his hat. "Friend...or foe..? Something like that...You decide for yourself!"

I couldn't help but smile. 'That's just like you, Luffy.'

"Don't get carried away just because you took the king back for now!" A hammerhead shark Fishman said. "You human wannabe pirates!"

I narrowed my eyes. 'They say 'human' in a negative way, just like Vector...'

"Mermaid Princess! How beautiful you are!" Brook cooed. "Excuse me, could you show me your pan-"

SMACK! SMACK! Me and Nami hit the skeleton over the afro.

"Nami-san! I saved those idiots! Are you charmed?" Sanji swooned.

"Yes, yes." She waved him off.

"Don't be a moron! We made it to the exit by ourselves!" Zoro yelled.

"That's because I saved you!"

"What was with that whale just now?"

"It jumped on board on the way here." Yep, some banters never change.

"We've got two new weapons!" Franky called. "Anybody want a ride!?"

"New weapons!?" Chopper and Usopp marvelled with sparkles around their heads.

"It's pretty dangerous for Cry-Hoshi to be here." Luffy acknowledged.

"Her getting captured was not part of the plan...I'm not sure how we're going to get her out of here." Jimbei admitted.

"Here you go; the letter you wanted." Nami said as she handed it to Shirahoshi.

"Thank you so very much everyone..." Shirahoshi said. "This is the hope for Fishman Island that my mother left for us all. But...Luffy-sama...what did you just call me? I thought you always called me 'Crybaby'."

"Oh, well, I don't really get it, but it sounds like your not such a baby after all." Luffy said.

"Quite right Shirahoshi, it must have been difficult for you, for all those years..." Jimbei said.

I nodded, recalling that we had heard her say she knew Hody was her mothers killer (I called it, and was pissed on it) yet kept it secret for her mothers wish. It was truly honourable.

"I must apologise...this all happened because of my decision to conceal the truth..." She whimpered.

"Think naught of it, you should be proud!" Jimbei said. "To resist the passing on of hatred is a noble act! I can only pray that the seed of hope you have planted will grow to cover the entire island. For if the day should come when we should all think the same as you, I daresay all barriers and conflict between humans and Fishmen will fall with ease."

"Shirahoshi..." I said. "You have a heart like your mothers, which is kind, pure, and only wishes the best, to honour and help all those around them. Heh, not that I have the right to talk about that, being a pirate and all. But...I know your heart can connect to everyone, and you don't have to bear the pressure of trying to reach everyone alone. Because we'll connect to you, to help connect to everyone else."

"E-Ellix-sama...you said my name...without an honorific..." She sobbed.

"Yeah...it should be obvious why though right? Can't think why I've been using it all this time..." I grinned at her. "It's because we're friends, Shirahoshi."

"Y-Yes...!" She cried even more.

"What a useless ally you were, Vander Decken!" A voice roared as we looked forward to see Hody and Vector emerged.

"I knew that one-minded Fishman couldn't do a single job right." Vector growled.

"It is imperative that Shirahoshi be eleminated without delay." Hody noted.

"Don't worry, I'll take great pleasure in ripping out her throat." Vector licked his teeth, making me and Nami stand in front of the mermaid princess protectively. "Along with Rokushiki Nightmare's!"

"Patience, Vector. You have men first." Hody reminded him.

Vector folded him arms. "Tch, all they can do is tenderise my prey."

"It seems you have played us for fools, Jimbei." Hody called. "I should have known that you would never allow yourself to be captured so easily. And you seem very friendly with those humans! It's men like you that I hate most of all! You grew up in the Fishman District, together with Fisher Tiger and Arlong, both of whom met their ends at the hands of humans! Yet instead of avenging them, you ally yourself with the very humans responsible, you're just as bad as that brainless Neptune!"

Vector grinned. "Once Hody is king of this island, everything will change! The upcoming reverie is a perfect opportunity! We'll go to Mariejoa and slaughter all the human kings of the world! That will teach them to fear our undersea kingdom!"

Hody took over. "And then, we'll drag the humans down with us and make them our slaves! Once I'm through with them, there won't be a human in the world foolish enough to defy the mighty Fishman race! And that means pirates too!"

"Get real." I muttered. "There are humans far stronger then you above these waters, you won't stand a chance." I think Vector heard me, as he growled and took a step forward, only to be stopped by Hody.

"Take a look at all these powerful pirates here!" Hody gestured. "With both mine and Vector's forces, there are 110,000 men here! This is what your facing, Strawhat! I'm the only one worthy to be called Pirate King!"

"'Pirate King'...?" Luffy breathed.

"Jahahaha! What can a mere 11 pirates achieve in these odds!? You're nothing! Don't you get that!? Take them out! My New Fishman Pirates!" Hody roared.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" And with that they charged at us.

"Here we go..." I said, now noticing that some of us were missing. "Huh? Where did Nami, Usopp and Chopper go? And where's Franky for that matter?"

"There's 11 of us, so I guess 10,000 each." Sanji calculated.

"Strength doesn't come in numbers, Nosebleed. They're not even Marine Elites." Zoro said.

"The hell did you call me, Marimo!?" Sanji yelled.

"You heard me, Dartboard!" Zoro yelled back.

"Oi." I kicked the two away from each other then stood aside. "Let the captain come through." Luffy walked past us towards the flood of Fishman Pirates in a calm manner, his eyes shadowed by his hat.

"That 400,000,000 bounty is mine!"

"No! Mine!"

Before they could even swing their swords, Luffy unleashed a burst of Conqueror's Haki, and knocked out 50,000 of them instantaneously.

"Ahhhhh! What the heck!? He didn't even do anything! They just collapsed!" The rest of them panicked. "H-Hey you guys! Wake up! Damnital! He took out almost half our forces in a single instant! What the heck did he do!?"

"This is...Haki!" Robin gasped.

"He has come this far in only two years?" Jimbei thought aloud.

"Conqueror's Haki...so he really does have it." Sanji said.

Zoro smirked. "That's what I expect from a guy who calls himself my captain."

"Incredible...Luffy-sama." Shirahoshi gasped.

"Eh, didn't phase me when he used it on me in our fight." I shrugged.

"Your Hody, right?" Luffy asked, pointing at him. "I'm gonna have to kick your ass myself. I don't care if you want to make yourself king of some island or whatever..."

"But I'm the only one who's gonna be Pirate King!"

Luffy jumped up into the air above the rest of them and bit his thumb. "Gear Third!" He instantly blew his arm up to giant size.

"Here he comes! What's wrong with his arm!?"

"Giant Pistol!" Luffy punched the masses and sent them flying. "I don't care how many men you've got!"

I grinned as my nakama and Jimbei also prepared for battle, as I straightened out my coat.

"Right then..." I grinned as my right eye glowed red. "Let the fun begin."

**And another new chapter is done! And I've finished my exams! Woooooooooooo! I'm freeeeeeeeee!**

**Ellix: Way to go, author!**

**And now that I have time on my hands, I'mma bringing out two stories! The first is My Hero Story, remember, the one I said I was gonna do eariler? It's a SYOC, and I'm still accepting, so go check it out! Also, I'm bringing back my Fairy Tail Fanfic What's Fairy Tail, though I need the readers help with this one, so go check the latest chapter of that one!**

**Ellix: It's your choices!**

**Also, if you like Pokemon, check out HikariLight99's profile, she just posted her first story and deserves some support, great job HL99!**

**Ellix: And now, reviews and Ask Ellix!**

**pokemonking0924: Don't worry, I did get them. Q: ****What are all your wanted poster amounts and what does your wanted poster look like?**

**Ellix: Well, when we left Cocoyashi Village, my bounty was 10,000,000, then after Alabasta it was 70,000,000. Then after Enies Lobby it was 240,000,000, and now it's 330,000,000! Man, I never thought it'd get so high! And my original bounty poster was just a battle weary me at Arlong Park, but after Enies Lobby its been changed to show my Nightmare Form, surrounded by fire and covered in blood with a malicious grin and my red eyes...its pretty badass.**

**HikariLight99: Q: Ellix while you were training were you able to keep in touch with the people that helped you during Summit Wars?**

**Ellix: No, unfortunately, we all went our seperate ways, but we promised to meet again in the New World. And hack, if we've met Jimbei again, I know we'll meet them again!**

**Exile037:...Dude, top points! Top points! I like it!**

**Ellix: *blushing* I-I already know I'm lucky to have her Thom! Damnit...**

**AngelofDeath666: Oh yeah, he did. If you haven't already, check out One Piece OC Saga: Summit Wars for the full details.**

**Ellix: It wasn't pretty at the time though...**

**Thief-chan: A secret technique that lets you do multiple things at once!? Teach me, senpai!**

**Ellix: *blushing* Th-Thanks...and don't worry, I'm gonna beat Vector into the ground!**

**And so another chapter is done. Next time, the fighting finally begins! See you then!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: The Battle Begins! How Much We've Improved These Past 2 Years!

**Colour Spread: Pirate Prom-The Strawhats are all at a prom dressed smartly. Zoro is drinking at the bar whilst Sanji is swooning over some girls, Franky is DJ alongside Brook as Robin is sitting at a table and observing everyone else, Luffy, Usopp and Chopper are all eating food leaving the buffet in a terrible mess. Lastly, Ellix and Eri are slow dancing with Nami and Ace respectively.**

"Fifty thousand may have fallen! But sixty thousand more stillremain!" One of the New Fishman pirates yelled...he was boring, so I tuned him out.

"Fifty thousand, Luffy. Seriously? Lave some for us, would you?" Zoro grumbled.

"Oh, right. Sorry." Luffy replied.

"I'm going for thirty thousand! Hear that, Marimo!?" Sanji yelled.

"Urusai, Nosebleed-kun." He muttered.

"What was that!?"

Meanwhile, a recovered Hody and Vector regrouped. "So, you think you can protect the gigantic mermaid princess right in the middle of this open plaza!? Let's see you try! Uchimizu!"

"Hachigiru!" The pair fired a water bullet and pick at Shirahoshi, but before I could react another Uchimizu deflected both the attacks!

"Woah, that's Jimbei for you." I said. "I almost couldn't see his Uchimizu."

Jimbei sniffed. "Hmph, I don't know where you both found all this power. But in Fishman Karate, you are little better then children! Quit your jabbering and fight me! You will only take the princess' life if you can take all of our first!"

"Firing Squad! Take aim at Princess Shirahoshi!" Lots of guns took aim at Shirahoshi.

"Yohohoho! We can't be having that now, can we!? Who would dare to harm the Mermaid Princess, the idol of men all ove the world!?" Brook exclaimed as he pulled out his violin. "Party Music! Welcome, to my after dark festival!" He started playing mystifying music...music which...made me...very...sleepy...

"Quinte Tierce, Fantasia!" Okay, the sudden slashes woke me up! I'm up! I'm up!

"Attack! Steel Shell Squadron!" A group of Fishman with steel shields ran towards us, unfortunately for them Zoro was holding his third sword in his teeth.

"Santoryu...Kokujo O Tatsumaki!" Zoro unleashed a spinning slash that turned into a relentless razor sharp twister that cut through the steel shells like fruit, and continued going without any signs of stopping.

"Oi, oi! Everybody's doing stuff!" I realised, seeing everybody work...when did Sanji learn Geppo? "But these normal guys aren't any fun to fight...hmmm..."

I sucked in a mouthfull of air and spat out a multicoloured cloud. Then another, then another, then another until there were several, then, the clouds all took shape into little sheep, before floating off into the battlefield.

"Maa, maa." They baad, floating into enemy territory.

"Wh-What are these!? Sheep!?" A Fishman Pirate guessed.

"Close." I said. "They're Sleep Sheep." Suddenly the sheep all burst into Sleep Dust, causing the Fishman near them to get knocked out cold. "Theeeere we go. Y'know, this could be fun. I'm gonna go beat up more guys."

"Soldier Dock System! Channel 4!" That caught my attention, and I turned to the Sunny to see the Soldier Dock System hatch open. "Kurosai FR-U IV!" OH MY GOD A MOTORBIKE RIDDEN BY FRANKY CAME OUT!

"Sugoiiiiiii!" Me and Luffy cheered with sparkly eyes. "It's a rhinobike!" And it tore through a poison squadron! It was SO COOL!

"Steel should be fought with steel! Leave this to me!" A large Fishman wielding a ball and chain yelled, when suddenly, something fired and hit him in the face!

"New number, Channel 5!" No way... "Brachio Tank V, engage!" A TANK!

"We have a TAAAAAAAAAAAAAANK! We're pirates with a badass TANK!" This had to be one of the greatest moments I'd ever seen, we had a MOTORBIKE and a TANK!

"Commander Chopper, reporting for duty!" Chopper saluted with tears of pride.

"You're so cool, Commander!" Me and Luffy marvelled.

"Don't you two have fighting to do!?" Zoro shouted with shark teeth.

"Oh, right." I remembered, before Soruing into the middle of a group of Fishman. "Here I am, folks!"

"It's Rokushiki Nightmare! Kill him!" They declared before raising their weapons.

I, meanwhile, dropped to the floor and balanced using my hands, before spinning my legs around breakdance style. "Rankyaku...Uzu!" Ten Rankyaku's were launched at once, all spinning around together to create a 'whirlpool' of Rankyaku's that sliced anything in it except for that which was at the eye, a.k.a me.

"Damnit! Another attack thats sucking everyone in!" A Fishman yelled before he too was caught in the attacks velocity.

I stopped my movements, causing the Rankyakus to dissipitate, just before I heard a commotion and looked at the wall of Gyoncorde Plaza to see Surume of all things. 'When did he get here?'

"Hey! Surume! It's me!" Luffy called up to the squid. "Can I ride you again? You were our pet before, remember? We're friends!"

In practically no time at all, Luffy was riding the kraken as it smashed through the New Fishman armies forces. "Now we have a giant squid on our side!" I smirked.

"Go for it, Surume!" Luffy cheered happily. "Oh yeah! Listen up, Surume! You protect Weakhoshi over here!" The Kraken nodded in response.

"Is Luffy...strategising!?" I facefaulted.

"Please take care of me, Surume-sama." Shirahoshi said.

"At least we don't have to worry anymore." I grinned. "Now then...Daydream! Dori Dori no Fireworks!" The multicoloured strands immediately turned into missiles that bombarded any Fishman in my vicinity, sending them flying all over the place.

Suddenly I heard a crash, and looked to see the Brachio Tank V had fallen in some kind of pitfall! "Oh no! Guys!" I ran over just in time to see Franky drive the Kurosai FR-U IV in as well. "You moron! Don't do that! Hey! Are you guys oka-"

"You guys get outta here!" Franky just chucked Nami, Usopp, Chopper and Pappug out!

"Ah!" I quickly ran over and caught Nami bridal style. "Are you okay, Nami?"

"Yes, arigatou, Ellix!" She smiled.

"What about us!?" Usopp and Pappug cried.

"Franky! Why'd you throw the tank commander out!?" Chopper called to the cyborg.

"That's because this one's a one person vehicle!" Franky declared. "I'm gonna transform!"

"Your already a pervert!" Me and Nami yelled ('Hentai' means both 'Transform' and 'Pervert'.)

"Kurosai FR-U IV! Standby!" The motorbike then shifted into a set of giant robotic arms! "Brachio head change!" The Brachio Tank switched its barrel for a head that looked like Franky. "Brachio Tank V! Kurosai FR-U IV! Docking!"

"Naniiiiii!? Docking!?" No way! Was this the legendary 'Docking' I had heard so much about!?

"Iron Pirate! Frrrrrrrrankyyyyyyyyy Shogun!" IT WAS A GIANT ROBOT! WE HAVE A GIANT ROBOT MADE OUT OF A COMBINED MOTORBIKE AND TANK! AND IT IS AWESOME!

I fell to my knees, crying tears of joy. "That's it...I can now die happy three times."

"SUGOIIIIIIIIIII!" Luffy cried.

"That's it! The combined robot of our dreams!" Usopp and Chopper wept.

Nami simply stared.

"The marauders sword! Franken!" IT HAD A GIANT KATANA ON ITS BACK! "General Ashimoto Dangerous!" Now it was spinning and trying to slash its opponents! So incredible! Oh, but they had jumped to avoid it...

"You flew up, but the cannons that come out of my shoulders will take you down!" Cannons!? In his shoulders!? "Franky Cannon!"

"That's just YOU shooting!" Me and Usopp yelled as Franky emerged from the hatch in the shoguns stomach.

"But your really cool too, man!" Us plus Chopper posed.

"General Weight!" He just crushed them with his body!

"Looks like there's some weak looking ones too." I was suddenly aware of a double sword wielder standing behind Nami.

But...I crossed my arms, and simply watched as she dodged a swing. "That's rude! I'm just a bit scared! Don't look down on Weatheria's 'Weather Science!' Sorcery Climatact!" She aimed at him as a bubble formed on the end of it. "Gust Sword!" A powerful blast of wind shot him back, immediately knocking him out. "And, Ellix, may I ask what you were doing?"

"I knew you had that one." I said with a small smile. "I don't think I have to protect you anymore Nami, your a lot stronger now."

A faint blush appeared on her face. "W-Well thanks for saying that at least, and your right, I can take care of myself from now on."

"Okay." I nodded before jogging off.

"But that's no excuse to just casually walk away!" She yelled after me, making me chuckle.

"Shigan Akai Hatsu Dangan!" I shot loads of air bullets and stabbed several Fishman out cold just as Chopper burst out of the ground, and he looked COOL!

"Chopper!? Did you learn how to turn into a stag beetle!?" Luffy asked.

"I'm not a stag beetle!" He yelled. "In these two years I completely renewed and reinforced the 7 transformation points! I only need the Rumble Ball for one transformation! I'm able to freely change into the other 6 whenever I want!"

'Man, everybodys gotten stronger. Of course, that's no surprise.' I thought as I rammed into several Fishmen with Tekkai Sai. 'I didn't spend two years slacking off either!'

"Kraken!" Vector suddenly yelled out. "Good job capturing Shirahoshi! Keep squeezing her until her ribs are crushed!"

'That bastard, what's he up to!?'

"Your brothers living peacefully at the North Pole...knowing their location, we could go off and slaughter them at any time." Vector threatened with an evil gleam in his eye. "You're a legendary race! Even dead you'd sell for a good price!"

"Don't get swept away by human sentiment, monster!" Hody added.

'...So that's how it is...' Feeling threatened, Surume began to increase its grip on Shirahoshi.

"Surume!" Luffy called out to it with a look of pure seriousness. "You obeyed them because you wanted to protect your brothers?" He put his hat on his head. "You'd want to protect them, yeah. Your little brother? Or your elder brother?" He gave the kraken his big grin. "Let me protect them too!"

"...Strawhat's coming." Hody noted.

"He's not the only one." Vector said.

"You..." I glared at him with hatred as I walked towards him, whilst Luffy headed for Hody.

Whilst Hody remained on his 'throne', Vector began walking towards me. "So it has come to this once more, Rokushiki Nightmare."

"...Daydream. Soru." I activated my main power and dashed over to him so fast it was unseen by the naked eye, before I whipped my leg into his stomach with the force of a train, making him cough up blood and sending him flying back. "I am going to break you until you snap in half."

He stood back up, hatred flaring in his eyes. "Do not think that this will be the same result as last time, Rokushiki Nightmare!" With impressive speed, he dashed over to me and pulled back a clenched fist. "With this new power, everybody shall fall before me!"

He threw a punch at a tremendous speed, and left a crater from just the air pressure of such a movement. It still missed me.

"Actually, it will." I stated, my head simply leaning in order to avoid the attack. "Your pitiful in comparison to Jimbei, and some of the other opponents I've faced. Armament Hardening!" I pulled my leg back and hardened it. "Rankyaku!" I thrust my leg into his chest, a powerful stabbing wind shooting straight into him and threatening to pierce his heart before it faded, making him stumble back, clutching the impact with a gasp for air.

"Dori Dori no..." I hardened my fist with Haki and punched Vector in the face, when suddenly my arm bulged out into two black muscle-like spheres of pressure. "TENSION SHOT!" The pressure pumped into my fist, the impact exploding with strength as Vector was sent flying across the battlefield, up, up and over the walls of Gyoncorde Plaza, and sent crashing down somewhere over the other side.

"Stay out of my sight." I said.

**And another chapter is done and dusted! Man, you were pretty badass in that last scene.**

**Ellix: I just really hate him, but he's gone now. Now I can get back to marvelling the Franky Shogun!**

**Woah there! Reviews first!**

**HikariLight99: Your very welcome! And you didn't like this Arc? I suppose you can't ask for too much since its after a timeskip I guess...**

**Ellix: Was that a good enough beating?**

**DoctorWhoXX: Its basically like our world, except with superheroes.**

**Ellix: I prefer the pirate life.**

**R.E.W. 4: Thanks, and I'm glad you enjoyed it.**

**Ellix: Hi Cray! Hi Dimo!**

**FourthWallBreaker: Wait, YOUR Nexus!? Wow! Thank you for all your reviews in the past, they were really nice.**

**Ellix: I do like cheese...maybe if...**

**Thief-chan: No internet? I truly pity you. Q: What kind of thing you despise the most? And then what memory do you treasure the most?**

**Ellix: Hey! Eri-chan! Nice to see...that...you don't look any different from two years ago...huh...anyway! I think you can tell what I despise the most; bastards like Vector that blackmail people, act like assholes, and just deserve a good kick to the lungs! As for what memory I treasure the most, that's tricky, there have been a lot, but if I had to choose one, it would when me and Marcus would eat together and he'd tell me his stories.**

**Exile037:...It's funny, but I think Brook actually deserves something like that.**

**Ellix: Agreed.**

**There we go! Once again, thank you for reading, and we shall see you next chapter! Farewell until then!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The Threat of the Giant Ship, Noah! Ellix's Confrontation Begins!

**Colour Spread: Pirate Toys!-The Strawhats are all admring toy versions of themselves. Luffy is stretching a rubbery toy Luffy whilst grinning, Usopp is holding a heroic figure of him in praise, and Chopper is crying tears of joy whilst cuddling a plushie version of himself. Sanji stares in horror at the doll that has his wanted poster face whilst Zoro grumbles at the action figure version of himself, whilst Franky makes upgrades to his robot toy and Brook plays along with the musical box version of himself. Nami has Berri in her eyes as she thinks of selling her figurine whilst Robin giggles as she uses her own figurine as a bookstand. Ellix is playing with both normal and Nightmare magnet take-apart versions of himself, mixing their pieces up and laughing. **

After beating down Vector, a large explosion erupted next to me, and I looked just in time to see Hody being crushed by rubble from an impact.

"Heh, that's the captain for ya." I chuckled.

"Oi, Ellix, you beat up that Vector guy too, right? Shishishi." Luffy chuckled.

It was then that darkness descended over the plaza. "Eh? What's going on?" I thought aloud, looking up...and my jaw dropping.

Falling straight down towards us was a huge, gigantic, ENORMOUS ship! It was practically as big as Fishman Island itself! It looked kinda old, and giant chains hung down off of it.

"WHAAAAAAAAA!?" Citizens screamed.

"Is that...the Noah!? From Fishman District!?" Noah? Certainly seemed to fit this massive thing!

"What's the Noah doing flying above Fishman Island!? It's heading straight for the plaza!" People continued to panic.

The ship was pushing against the giant bubble surrounding the island, threatening to burst it. "It's trying to force its way through the bubble around the island! If that bubble breaks, then before the Noah even hits the island the whole residential area will be annihilated by the water pressure!"

"Shit!" I cursed. "How could something like this happen now!? And how did it even start falling towards here in the first place!?"

"If that ship hits its mark, the whole island will be doomed!" Pirates and townsfolk alike yelled in horror.

"Who the heck is flying that thing!?"

"No...the Noah shouldn't have any propulsion power of its own!"

'What is up with this!?' I questioned in my head. 'A ship that size appearing and then threatening to collide with the island!? How is that possible!?' I lost my train of thought as something fell from the Noah, something very big!

"Something's falling from the ship!" That particular gentlemen was proven correct as a giant crashed into the plaza...but...not just any giant.

"Isn't that that giant pufferfish Fishman we fought before we came here?" I thought aloud. "What was his name? Hikatsushi? No...Firasalmon? No...Direhaddock?"

"Your just listing fish!" Usopp wailed whilst crying a stream of tears. "And if you didn't notice, A GIANT SHIP IS FALLING ON TOP OF US!"

"Owwwiiie! I went and slipped up!" The giant whined with a bump on his head. "Cap'n Vander Decken! I fell all da way down here! Stop da ship, okay!? I don' wanna die!"

"Decken!?" I repeated angrily. "So that's how it is! That bastards Devil Fruit power!"

"Captain Hody! Are you okay!?" The New Fishman Pirates called to their leader. "Is this a new part of the plan!? It looks like Decken's flying that thing!"

"Silence, worthless pawns!" He roared before emerging from the rubble.

"Just how tough is he!? I even used Armament Haki!" Luffy exclaimed.

'If Hody is back up...' I looked at the top of the plaza wall. 'That means Vector is too.'

"This is Decken's doing!? That lunatic of a pirate!" Hody roared. "This was not part of the plan!"

_"Bahohoho! Bahohohoho!"_ His disgusting voice rang out. _"Wadatsumi! Gomen, but there ain't no way to save you now! Once I send something flying with my ability, it doesn't stop until it crashes smack-bang into something or eliminates the target!"_

'That low-down son of a bitch! Not even caring for his nakama!'

_"You'll just have to join the rest of Fishman Island, in sacrificing your life on the occasion of Shirahoshi's demise!"_

'Don't tell me, just like those weapons, he's actually thrown the ship at Shirahoshi!? That psychopath! How are we supposed to stop something like that!?' I thought frantically.

"Hey! Where did Princess Shirahoshi go? She vanished!" At the outburst I turned to Surume to indeed see that she was no longer under Surume's protection!

"Naniiiii!? Shirahoshi vanished!?" Decken facefaulted.

"I have not vanished, I am right here!" I looked up to see the mermaid princess wearing a bubble, floating next to the colossal vessel, making the Fishmen scream in horror.

"If the Devil Fruit power works as I think it does, the ship will follow Shirahoshi..." I muttered under my breath.

"Ahhhh! My beloved Shirahoshi!" Decken cried.

"Your 'target' is my life, is it not?" She asked. "I cannot allow you to endanger the lives of the people of the Ryuguu Kingdom where my...where my life alone will suffice! I am over here!"

"Shirahoshi..." So, she COULD be brave...but talking isn't enough.

"Ahhh, your beauty runs deep, my Shirahoshi! Right to the heart" Decken said. "So you think you can bare the full force of this great calamity with your single body alone!?" He grabbed a dagger and threw it with his bare hand. "Die in the height of your beauty, Shirahoshi, that you may live on in my heart alone!"

The dagger stabbed her in the shoulder, doubling my rage as the Noah began to rise up and away from Fishman Island to target Shirahoshi.

"Decken..." I growled. "I should've broken every bone in his body whilst I had the chance!"

"That crazy Cryhoshi!" Luffy yelled. "I told her to stay close to us!"

"Huh!? Captain Hody!?" "Hody-san is gone!" I looked at the impact area which confirmed that their captain was indeed gone. "Look, up there! There he is! Right underneath the Noah!" I looked up to see him climbing up one of the Noah's chains to reach the ship itself.

"Luffy!" I called.

"I know!" He replied as he ran forward, noticing Sanji going upwards with Sky Walk (a.k.a GEPPO RIPOFF!). "Sanji, wait up! I'm going up there! You guys stay and take care of things here!"

"Alright, but listen, Luffy! That ship is outside, in the water!" Sanji warned him.

"Is it full of water on the inside too, Jimbei!?" Luffy asked.

"I cannot say, but Decken is a fruit user himself." He held up a small bit of pink coral. "There must be enough dry space inside for him to move about freely! If your going up there, take this. It's a coral that produces bubbles."

"Arigatou, Jimbei!" Luffy said as he put the coral in between his teeth and stretched his arms up to grab Sanji's leg.

"My beloved Shirahoshi-chan is in your hands, so don't go screwing up!" Sanji told him. "Ready to fly, Luffy!?"

"I'm ready!" Luffy declared.

"Luffy! Look out for Hody! There's a huge difference between the power levels of Fishmen and humans in the ocean!" Jimbei reminded him.

"Okay!" The captain nodded.

"Armée de L'Air Gomu Shot!" Sanji launched Luffy at an incredible speed, making him land on one of the ships chains.

'Luffy can take care of Noah.' I nodded, placing unwavering trust in my captain, yet also looking at the wall of the plaza. 'In my terms...'

I ran over to Jimbei. "Jimbei! Do you have another one of those bubble making corals?"

"Hm? Are you planning to go after Luffy-kun?" He questioned.

"Nah, he can take care of it himself. I'm going after Vector!" I gestured to the wall he flew over. "What's in that direction?"

He looked said way after punching a pirate in the face. "In that direction is the Granite Coast, mainy students of Fishman Karate go there to train. It's beside the coast, so perhaps it is best if you take one of these." He handed me a bubble making coral.

"Arigatou, Jimbei!" I thanked him as I slipped it in my jacket pocket. "Kamisori!" I dashed in a sharp zigzag motion through the air and out of Gyoncorde plaza.

I landed on hard, pebbled ground on the other side. Looking behind me I could still see the dominating wall of Gyoncorde Plaza, only on this side large cracks, punch marks and broken coral was plastered all over it. I looked around me to see giant dominating coral, most of which was broken or had evidently been hit, and large crushed boulders dotted the area as to the left and right of me were small cliffs, almost acting as raised arms from the wall, facing nothing more then a vast expanse of water that halted at Fishman Island's currently threatened protective bubble.

Despite the sounds of battle in the area behind me, it was eerily quiet. I took a few steps along the hard ground, observing the area around me, until I stopped.

"Come on out." I demanded. "I know your here."

Out of the corner of my eye, a figure appeared atop the left cliff, and I jumped back as it crashed where I previously was, creating a tremendous impact and forcing me to duck as debris smoke and pebbles scattered around me.

"Vector..." I muttered as the Fishman towered over me.

"Nightmare..." He grinned as he licked his pointed teeth. "I was wondering when you would arrive. It seems that bastard Decken thinks he can do whatver the hell he wants. Rest assured, once I'm finished with you, I will personally tear his innards out."

I straightened up as I glared at the Fishman. "Not afraid of the Noah, then?"

"As if that ship could kill me. I shall be far away from Fishman Island by the time it hits." His grin widened. "I believe we've talked for far too long."

"I agree." I said. "Soru!" I immediately dashed behind him.

"Hrah!" He swung his whole body to try and hit me with the back of his arm, but I simply ducked to avoid it.

"Armament Hardening." I held my right hand in a claw motion as it turned jet black. "Shigan...Impactor!" I stabbed my five fingers into his body, making him cough up a small amount of blood, and whilst there was no outer damage, his stomach now had five puncture wounds in it.

"Ugghh!...Nightmaaaaare!" He opened his jaw to reveal his sharp, deadly teeth. "Shinago!"

"Kami-E!" I leaned out of the way as he bit thin air, but to my shock the ground suddenly had a small bite mark in it!

'He bit the ground with wind pressure!? Just how strong is his jaw!?' I didn't have time to think further though as he tried to hit me with a left hook, I once again leaned away from the attack and readied a finger. "Shinaru Shigan Whip!" My arm appeared to bend as I whipped it into Vector's chest, sending him skidding back and giving me a chance to jump back.

"Don't think this shall be the same as last time!" The spikes on both his wrists extended. "Harashi!" He swung his arms to throw multiple sharp tooth picks at me similar to last time, only this time I had to use Kami-E alongside my Observation Haki.

"They're much faster then last time, most likely due to his increase in strength." I spoke to myself. "In that case...Armament Hardening!" I punched my fists together, turning them both jet black.

"Shigan...Shooting Stars!" I launched a much more powerful Shigan Akai Hatsu Dangan, the air bullets now looking like sharp jet streams that pierced through the picks and stabbed into Vector, sending him flying back.

"Gaaaah! Aaaaahhhh!" He seemingly disappeared and reappeared in front of me with a pulled back arm, impressive for a Fishman on land. "Hasame!"

I hit the deck as he swung his right arm at me, the spikes protruding from his wrists acting like daggers that created a slicing wind pressure that cut three deep scars into the wall behind me with tremendous force.

'Slashing the wall like that...' I couldn't allow myself to think further in the current situation, instead standing on one hand and bending my leg. "Rankyaku!" I slice him diagonally across his chest with my leg, making him cry out in pain.

"Gaaaaggghhh! Hah...Haaaaaaah!" He opened his jaw wide and I quickly regained my footing. "Hibisame!"

"Soru!" I dashed far away behind him as he bit the ground, his bite increasing in strength until the ground exploded and cut apart into a fissure!

'The difference between his strength now and when we fought previously is unreal! He couldn't take one Haki enhanced Shigan Neiji now he's taking several Haki attacks and is still going strong!' He released his jaw from the ground and turned to face me. 'I don't know how this happened, but I need to start getting serious!'

I clenched my fist, causing my body to glow with a rainbow aura. "Daydream!"

"Kirururururu..." Vector laughed. "I'm going to rip you to shreds you human!"

I glared at him and threw my fist forward in a challenging manner. "Bring it on! VECTOR!"

**This is it! Next chapter is the final fight between Ellix and Vector!**

**Ellix: I'm going to beat that sick bastard into the ground!**

**Hopefully you will! But first, reviews!**

**Thief-chan: I know right!? They're so frikkin' awesome!**

**Ellix: *blushing* Damnit, Eri-chan!**

**FourthWallBreaker: Right, I'll remember that if I ever see Nexus again!**

**Ellix: Heh, thanks for the compliments! But now it's time for Round 3! The last one...**

**Exile037: Half an hour? Well, guess that's it around about.**

**Ellix: Woah Thom...you got them all to a T.**

**HikariLight99: Yeah, there are a lot of them, aren't there?**

**Ellix: Glad ya liked it! Now your gonna see a bigger one.**

**Another chapter dutifully done. And so, we'll see you in the next one folks!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: The Final Battle for Fishman Island! Ellix vs. Vector!

**Colour Spread: Where I've Been (Alabasta)-The scene shows Alabasta in the middle of war with a raging sandstorm whilst the Strawhats fight their respective Alabasta Arc opponents. In the centre is a bloody Ellix with multiple stone shards piercing his body as he gets into a Rokuogan stance. Facing him is a tall and muscular bare-chested man with hard facial features, a grizzly scar across his right cheek and dark orange hair with '-1' tattooed on his chest, wearing a dark red cloak like Crocodiles, red trousers and black shoes, with his right hand encased in stone in the shape of a hammer.**

"Dori Dori no-!" I shot my arm forward.

"Baka!" Vector yelled as he stepped out of the way. "Shinago!" He bit down on my arm with enough force to crush a ship. Or rather, what COULD have been my arm.

"Substitute Shot!" the paper thin replica became taut so that I could launch myself towards him. "Dori Dori no Tornado!" I spun around at a high speed, making the rainbow aura strands floating around me twist with me, creating a multicoloured cyclone around myself that smashed into Vector with the force of a small sea train, ramming him into the wall.

'I have to keep pressurising him!' Still in a cyclone state, I bounced off of him only to immediately U-turn and smash into him again, then repeated again, and again, and again, smashing him further into the wall with each hit.

"Gah! Ack! Daargh!" He cried out at each attack. "Raaaagghhh! You human bastard!" He swung his arm and I immediately stopped Cyclone to kick off his arm and jump back before it could shatter the bones in my face.

"With the power of the Energy Steroids, my power has been doubled a countless amount of times!" Vector declared, bruises evident over his body. "You really think you can defeat this power!? HUMAN!?" He suddenly appeared in front of me and swung a leg, though I jumped to avoid it.

"You may be strong in terms of power..." I blocked his swung fist with an axe kick. "But don't assume your greater then me in terms of battle! Dori Dori no Spear!" As I landed I morphed my left arm into a spear and stabbed him in the midsection, not enough to pierce, but enough to make him cry out in pain as I stretched my other arm out. "Dori Dori no Tension Shot!" I slammed my fist into the side of his face and pumped strength through it, sending him flying and smashing into the ground.

"Hibisame!" He bit the ground again, though the cracks spread further this time and broke aprat the ground around me, until I was trapped on a raised platform.

"To bit the ground and cause it to rise like this...what the hell was in those Energy Steroids!?" I muttered.

"You have nowhere to run, Nightmare!" He laughed as he jumped up high and immediately dived down towards me. "Yarisame!" I Soru'ed out of the way as he smashed into the ground where I previously would, making a giant impact.

"Dori Dori no Tornado!" I spun upwards and divebombed down, only to miss as he too jumped out of the way.

"Hasame!" I jumped and did the splits to a void a slash before I stamped on his face with both my feet. "Dori Dori no Twin Tension Kick!" I pumped strength through my legs and smashed him into the ground, making me backflip away at a safer distance.

"Nightmare..." He growled as he held himself up by his knees and hands, yet still had a malicious grin. "Tell me...do you remember THIS technique?" He opened his jaw and started spinning. "Homage Technique: Shark on Tooth!" He launched himself at me spinning similar to the technique I had used.

'That's...Arlong's attack!?' I thoguth, quickly growing enraged as I stamped on the ground, dug my heels in, and pulled my arm back whislt coating it in Haki. "You bastaaaaaard!" With precise timing I uppercutted him in the chin, smashing his teeth and launching him skyward.

"I am going to beat the crap out of you!" I declared as I Geppo'ed above him. "Dori Dori no..." My arm transformed into my new enhanced Dori Dori no Hammer, my hand was now twice as big a hammer head whilst my arm was much thinner, bending back from the weight of my morphed fist as I held onto my arm to prevent it from breaking, yet also built up massive potential energy.

"HAMMER!" I smashed my hammer into his body with immense force, sending him shooting into the water with a giant eruption of water, where I Geopp'ed in place as I observed the water.

"Shit..." I muttered. "I didn't mean to hit him into the water, this could be a problem...but I can't give him time to recover." I got the coral out of my pocket and placed it between my teeth. "Here I go! Geppo!" I launched myself into the water, where Daydream instantly faded and my strength was sapped, I quickly blew into the coral which formed a bubble around me, allowing me to breath and recover my strength.

"W-Woah..." I tried to steady myself as the bubble spun around. "This thing is kinda tricky."

"Nightmare..." I was suddenly aware of a presence behind me.

"Vector..." I muttered as I spun around to face him, his teeth regrown and that evil look on his face.

"You've practically drowned yourself as soon as you entered MY territory, you human." He hissed.

"Bastard! Shigan Dangan!" I poked through the bubble and launched an air bullet, which he easily dodged. "Shigan Oren Dangan!" I stabbed multiple times, but he shot through the water too fast to see.

"Who is outmatched now, human?" Vector smirked as he pulled out a pick from his wrist. "Hachigiru!" He threw a pick at me.

'Crap!' I thought. 'How am I supposed to dodge in this thing? If it pops...hold on.' I jumped into the side of the bubble, pushing the bubble and myself out of the way.

"Harashi!" He began throwing multiple chips at me, making me bounce all over the place in an attempt to dodge, until I was completely surrounded by them.

I quickly did a small hop. "Geppo!" I bounced into the bottom of the bubble, bouncing it and subsequently me downward to avoid them, though I still tried to right myself.

"No matter how much you struggle, Nightmare-" He was speeding towards me! "This place will be your watery grave!" He launched a punch that made contact with me, sending shockwaves straight through the water behind me.

"...On land or in water, twice or ten times as strong, I will not lose to someone like you!" My jet black arms crossed over me blocked the attack and prevented any damage. "Armament Tekkai!" I shrugged him off before launching rapid punches into his stomach.

"Cughou!" He cough as he keeled over, allowing me to punch him in the face and send him flying through the water. I refused to give him a chance to recover as I readied my legs.

"Geppo Bakuhatsu!" The explosive jump popped the bubble but also launched me forwardf like a rocket for a devastating kick to his stomach, launching him off crashing into an seabed rock as I quickly blew another bubble and gasped for breath.

"Nightmare..." I looked to see Vector holding a handful of red and blue pills which I presumed were the Energy Steroids, just before he started chomping down on them. "Gaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!" He suddenly roared with pain. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" As he continued he began growing bigger as his muscles expanded, until his shirt burst and he finally stopped screaming.

"Hah...hah...Kirururururururu..." He looked at me with red, bloodthirsty eyes, and I could feel the hatred emanating off of him like some kind of mad aura. "All humans...will die in a sea of blood! Nightmare...your torn corpse...shall rest in these murky waters forever! Kirurururururu!"

"He's completely gone insane with hatred..." I mumbled to myself.

"Haaaah!" Suddenly he dashed towards me with easily twice the speed he had before! "Shinago!"

'I'll endure it with Haki!' "Armament Hardening!" My right arm turned jet black and I held it out to defend myself from his attack, but as he bit down on my arm I realised I had underestimated his strength as his teeth dug into my arm and I gritted my teeth to stop myself from screaming in pain.

'If he jerks his head, he's gonna rip my arm off!' I grabbed his dorsal fin tightly and began rolling backwards with the both of us tumbling backwards in the bubble.

"Rankyaku Daburuhon!" Using the rotating energy, I thrust both my legs into his stomach, launching two powerful stabbing air waves into him and shooting him out of the water and back onto the coast, though his teeth remained, which I had to prize off my arm. "I won't let you get away! Geppo Bakuhatsu!" I blasted my way out of the water an back onto the coast, where I was greeted by a large cloud of debris smoke.

"Aaaahhhh!" Vector jumped out with a left hook, which I blocked with a Haki infused arm, before kicking him in the stomach. He swung both his arms down to crush me, but I rolled out of the way and hardened my leg with Haki before swinging my leg into his side.

He went to elbow me, but I spun out of the way and blocked his followed up fist with the back of my Haki hand, as well as his swung leg with my own jet black leg, before punching him in the stomach to get him to fall to his knees, and spin kicking him in the face to knock him away.

"Raaaaaaah!" He jumped at me, and as I also jumped forward he disappeared!

"Soru!" I immediately switched to this speed as we bounced off of the two cliffs to continuosly clash, until we both landed and threw a punch, luckily I had enough reaction time to perform a cross counter; divert his punch with my own fist and deck him in the face. Taking the chance I hardened my leg with Haki and brought it down on his head so hard blood spurted out between his teeth, and I kicked him in the face with my other leg, sending him crashing into the wall.

I breathed out. "How strong has he become?"

"Yarisame!" I jumped out of the way as he flew past me and into the water.

"Great, he's in the water again..." I groaned, just before the water started to waver. "Hm?"

Suddenly a giant water twister burst out of the water with sharp spinning teeth at the top. "Shark on Cyclone!" He quickly barreled towards me and I jumped out of the way as it literally tore through the ground like paper, before turning around and slashing through the ground again.

'Crapcrapcrapcrapcrap!' I dodged and swerved out of the way of the multiple attacks. 'I can't let him do what he wants!' "Daydream!" I stretched both my arms back and clenched my fists. "Armament Hardening! Dori Dori no..." I waited until the last second when he closed in towards me. "Twin Tension Blast!" I smashed both my fists into his chest, the powerful impact resonating around us as he was blasted back across the ground.

"Hraaaaahhh!" He roared as he sat back up, his creepy smile still on his face, and his arms became coated in water. "Mizuharashi!" He began throwing picks at me, onnly they were coated in water that formed into tridents!

"Dori Dori no Armament Guard!" I formed my arm into a shield as I jumped up to avoid the low ones and block the higher ones, shuddering from the power of the impact.

"Hasame!" He then appeared in front of me! I had to flip my body to avoid his slash before jumping away.

As I landed I observed his current, battle frenzied condition, notcing his body was still wet from the water. "Alright! Let's see how you like this!" I began winding both my arms up, generating energy until electricity began crackling around me.

"Kirurururururu! I'll tear you to shreds!" He laughed as he dahsed towards me.

'Nami...I made this attack thinking of you...I know it will work!' "Dori Dori no-!" I shot both my arms forward in a zig-zag motion until my fingers stabbed into his chest.

"-Taser!" I shot all the electricity I had generated through my arms and into Vector's body, he screamed in pain as he was enveloped in blue lightning until I ran out and his charred body slumped over, my arms slinking back to me.

I observed his ragged breathing and readied my right arm. "Armament Hardening." As it turned jet black, I began winding it up at an incredible rate, until it turned red hot. 'Ace...I promised you I'd stick by Luffy! And I can't do that if I'm dead too, right!?'

Gah...ugh...ha...ha...hhhhAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" In pure rage Vector jumped forward mouth wide aimed for me.

"Soru-!" I threw my spinning fist forward. "METEOR!" As the hot fist smashed into his stomach, flames burst forth and enveloped Vector's whole body, turning him into a screaming firebeall as he was thrown back and exploded into the left cliff, causing it to collapse as my arm gave off heavy smoke to cool down.

I heard munching, and I peered in to see Vector shovelling more Energy Steroids into his mouth. "Those things can't remove the damage I've done, only cover them. And that is a form of weakness, Vector."

"Hasame!" I Soru'ed out of the way as the ground gained several deep slash marks, and I landed on the top of the remaining right cliff, looking down as nVector walked out of the debris smoke.

"Just give up, Vector." I told him. "All you are doing is subjecting yourself to more pain."

"Kirururururu...you cocky little human..." He growled as he looked up at me with feral eyes. "You think you can win against these odds? Bullshit!" He spread his arms out. "We are Fishmen, Nightmare! God granted us superiority above all other creatures! Humans who foolishly believe they are above us are dellusional fools who deserve death! You are not better then tools for us to use or game to hunt!" He then got a serious look in those evil eyes. "I WILL...take great pleasure in killing all of you...Kirurururu! KIIIIIIIRURURURURURURURURURU!"

AS he laughed maniacally, I sighed deeply. "Y'know...I was tolerating you up until now. But I'm getting bored of this." I stood up fully. "There's something I learned throughout those two years."

I gained a creepy grin. "How to get pissed whenever I want."

"Daydream...Nightmare!" I roared as darkness erupted all around me and into the sky as my body burned and morphed into a black mass.

And of course...there was some changes.

I grew slightly taller as my arms stretched to twice their original length, as five white claws as big as my head ripped out of each of my hands. Two shadowy legs burst out and rested on the ground, with my feet looking like black fire. Three purple spikes shot out of each of my shoulders, and my hair spiked up and tinted purple, but also the front part split up into three spikes with a red slitted eye in the centre, like a crown. My jacket dangled off my back as it turned into a thin purple cloak with spiked ends, my eyes turned red and my teeth sharpened as they formed into a dark smile. Finally, a lage crack appeared on my black chest, which cracked more and more until it tore open, revealing a swirling vortex of black, red and purple where my heart should have been.

**"...Akumumumumu..."** This looked like fuuuuun...lullaby time... **"Tiiiiiiick tock...tiiiiiick tock...let blood fly and darkness pour...tiiiiiick tock...mangled corpses and violent gore...tiiiiiick tock...there's nothing you can doooooo...tiiiiick tock...because I am going to kiiiiiill you! AKUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMU!"**

**CLIFFHANGER! Yes folks Nightmare Ellix is back with a new look! What do you think of him? Give your opinion in a review! Speaking of which...**

**Nightmare Ellix: Everybody gets a turn to have their skin peeled off and their organs crushed in my bare grip...**

**Thief-chan: Poor Sanji...aw, who am I kidding, it was hilarious!**

**NE: Oh Eri-chaaaaan...I like your hair...can I tear it out? Along with your lungs?**

**Exile037: ****Now, he definitely can.**

**NE: Thom...Catherine...I was wondering if I could rip off some of you body parts and stitch them together for a scarecrow, then disembowel it. Is that okay?**

**Well, next chapter's the end of the fighting folks! See you then!**

**NE: Akumumumumumumu...**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Nightmare Ellix vs. Vector! The Conclusion to the Curse!

**Colour Spread: New Nightmare-The scene is dark and shadowed as a dark purple cape sweep across the left side, whilst the right side is horribly slashed by a set of five white claws. Nightmare Ellix's head with sharp teeth and hair is shown at the top, cackling maniacally as the black portal in his chest is shown in the centre of the page.**

"Akumumumumumu..." What's going on right now? I dunno...everything's fuuuuuuuuunnyyyyyyyy. "Jam sandwiches on the moon! But cheese and strawberries don't work together!"

Raise the claw above my head to peer over the yonder valley! Oooooh whatsat!? "Hey! A big big ship! The big big ship sailed on the ollie ollie sea! The ollie ollie sea! And its gonna crash and kill everything, and everyone will diiiiie! I'mma getting front row seats!"

"No matter what you look like, I will kill you!" Wait! WAIT! Put that crab turtle down! There's a fishy guy down there...don't like him, don't like him at all...Vocky. Yesssss, Vicky, I'm going to kill VECTOR! That's his name! I'm a geenyus!

"Not if I kill you first! OR...we could kill each other! Then will be togehter forever, killing each other forever and ever...and I'll always win! Because I have a thick, meaty, tear in the center of my chest! It's the latest craze! In fact..."

Spread my right claw, and stab it into the black holey hole in my chesty chest! "Let me show you the surprises inside!" Black blood alllll spilling out! "I'm sorry, ususally there arew rainbows and kittens in here...this stuff only shows up..." The blood all gathering up into little itty bitty bubbles around me! "WHEN I WANT TO FUCKING KILL SOMEONE!" Now the blood's glowing all brightly!

"Akumu Akumu no Disaster!" Go, my pretties! They're flying everywhere like fireflys! That blow the fuck up wehen they hit something! Glorious explosions everywhere! Oops! There goes the coast! And the other cliff! And that gianbt goose! Wait! That's just my insanity manifested! Now it's cheese! CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESE! Cheesy Wednesday!

"Glarghk!" Oh my goodie gumdrops! It's Vector! And he's flying! He's a bird as well as a fish! And he's burnt up like pork! That makes me thirsty! I need to go hamster fishing, so I'll just stretch a claw out and grab it by the face-awwwwwwwwww! I caught Vector instead!

"Little shit..." he pissed me off! "Let's make this bloodbath a live performance!" Chuck him straight into the plaza!

"What was that?" Our audience is here! All my fans are out! "Something crashed into the plaza!" Wait...that bastard! He's stealing my spotlight!

"You dickwad! I'm the red star here! And I'm red 'cause I killed all the other galaxies!" Twist my legs together to form my good 'ol ghostly tail! Now it looks all jagged like a lightning bolt, 'cause I bring the bloody thunder! And ziggidy ziggidy zag through the air and SMASH straight down into the ground, easy to balance on this thing!

"Another thing crashed down!" Yes! The attention is mine! All MINE! Akumumumumu!

"Nightmarrrreee..." Aw, he's still up.

"Fucktard-I-don't-give-a-shit-abouuuut..." So dramatically deliciously sharp!

"Ahhhhhh! It's Nightmare Ellix!" Pinnochio! Your a real boy! "And he's even scarier then before!"

"Cooo-weeee!" Wavy wavy!

"Don't do something like that with that appearance!" Le gasp! He's a badger too!

"Is that...Vector!?" Hush crowd! I am about to serenade him with my pile of corpses! "But who is that with him?" Whaaaat!? I am offendedededed! "I can't tell which one is thee real monster!" Me! mE! MEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEME!

"Akumu Akumu no Wisp!" Now I'm a little ball! I'm over here! Now I'm over there! I'm everywhere! Let's talk to this guy! "Oh you son of a bitch, your eyes are so piercing..."

"Aaahhh! get him off of me!" Aww, you screamed...now I wanna hear more!

"Exusies me!" Lift up, and bend like a boomerang! "Yes, your broken spine really compliments it! Oi, you guy! I like your tattoo!" Big slash, spurting blood everywhere! "Oopsie! My bad! That was my claw marks!"

"Ellix-kun!" Oh! Big blue! "Don't use that form! You'll give yourself a bad image!"

"How could you!? I've been trying to lose weight!" Blue bastard!

"Get out of my way!" vector! I didn't miss you! Awwww, lookatchu! Smashing your own comrades and beating them down whilst coming to me! Sniff...I'm so angry at you right now. "I will rip everybody here to shreds! Starting with you! Nightmare!"

"He's just slaughtering his own comrades like its nothing!" Crowds talking again! URUSAI! "...I don't know about you guys, but I'm voting for the shadowy one." OMG! I have fans! I must get their autographs! And their internal organs!

"Yaaay! Confetti! Is it my birthday!? I want a cake made out of corpses!" And a party too! With virgins and chainsaws! "I'll make the candles!" Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiig breath! "Akumu Akumu no Inferno!" Now a blast of purple fire from my mouth enveloping everything! So pretty! Some other fishies got caught in it too! I love the way they scream in pain!

"Raaaaaaah!" Vector's coming to give me smooches! "Shark on Tooth!" Actually, he's spinning at me! Spinny spinny spin spin!

"Bad fishie!" Grab my badass cape! "Ole!" Quick swich to dodge the fish! Hey! I'm a poet and I want to murder everything!

"That attack was..." Nami! Hey Nami! Wait! Am I talking in my head or mouth? Or my ears!? I don't know! I DON'T KNO-Wait!...Yes...yessidy yes...that attack was familiar!

"Aha! I remember!" Hit my claw with my other claw. "You really like Arlong don't you? Akumumumumumu..." ...okay little piggies...no more games. **"I am the one who's going to tear you to pieces, and throw your bloody body parts across this whole plaza you fucking bastard!"**

"As if you can do that!" He's REALLY annoying me now! "We are superior to you in every way! No matter how hard you struggle, no matter how hard you resist, WE WILL ALWAYS BE BETTER THEN YOU! I WILL ALWAYS KILL YOU! NOW, DIE!" Here he coooooomes.

"Armament Hardening!" Clench my right claw and give it a new jet black look, very fashionable. "Akumu Akumu no Mace!" Now spikes spike out before I smash his face in! "Mace!" Now the other claws black and spiky, and this one has a special place, driven into his stomach!

"Mace! Mace! Macemacemacemacemacemacemacemacemacemacemacemacemacemace!" Bash! Crash! Like my own personal bleeding punching bag! Punch everywhere!...But I'm kinda bored now, so I'll stop.

"Hah...hah..." Doggy Vector needs water! lso, he's not dead! That's cheating!

"H-How can he still be standing after all those punches!?" I do not know random person I don't give a shit about.

"RAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Vector's being a grumpy bum!

**"Gomeeeeen, but I don't have time to play with you anymore, Vector!"** Now, give the spikes on my shoulders a black Haki polish, plus some black Haki gel for my spike hair, I totally rock this look, and now to give off a threatening powerful dark aura, delightful...

**"AKUMU AKUMU NOOOOOOO..."** Iiiiiiiiiiit's SHOWTIME! **"FRENZYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"** All my spikes shoot forward and stab him! Yes! Now stab him again! And agian! And again and again and again! Each claw pierce through his skin, each shoulder spike tear his flesh! Each spiky hair stab him! Keep going! Stab him more! More! MORE! "Akumumumumumu! **Akumumumumumumumu! AKUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMU!" **

But now I'm bored, so I'll stop. Poor wittle Vector, all bloody and full of holes, but at least he's stopped being so noisy, aaaaand he's fallen back down, finally! With all my spikes stretched up above me dripping blood in a very threatening, dark yet badass way, it would've been sooooooo awkward if he was still conscious.

"Holy hell...that was really a battle between two monsters..." Very observant Mr. crowd member.

So all my spiky spikes retract. "Citizens! My work here is done! Peace out, fuckers!" Now all the pretty dark aura surrounds me and fades away...and I'm back to normal.

"Hah...hah..." I panted in exhaustian before collapsing on my back, Nightmare form didn't make me cough up blood anymore, but it sure as hell tires me out.

"Ellix!" Nami ran over and knelt beside me. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah..." I groaned. "Sorry...I kinda overdid it."

She lightly slapped me on the forehead with a smile. "Baka, doing reckless things like that..."

"Doririririri!" I laughed, looking up at a heavily damaged Noah. "Oh hey, Noah's stopped, that's good..."

"C'mon, don't fall asleep just yet." Nami told me as she helped me up and over to the rest of the crew, gathered around a resting Chopper. King Neptune and the princes arrived and bound Vector, Hody and Decken in heavy chains, even though the three were still unconscious.

"Uwaaaaah!" I woke up from my power nap to see Shirahoshi flying down towards us.

"Why, that must be Luffy-san coming back!" Brook said happily.

I, however, narrowed my eyes. "Something's wrong..."

My suspicions were confirmed when I saw she was crying. "Please, somebody help! It's Luffy-sama! His bleeding just won't stop! He pushed himself for our sake!"

"Nani!?" I jumped to my feet as Shirahoshi placed Luffy down in front of us, heavily bleeding from a large bite mark. "How did he get such a serious wound!?" Even in water, he could've dodged all of Hody's attacks with Haki! Don't tell me he endured one!? "Shit! Luffy!"

"Robin! Look in my bag! There should be an injection to stop the bleeding!" Chopper mumbled into the ground due to being unable to move.

"Why am I suddenly losing all faith in our ships doctor!?" Usopp yelled as I placed my jacket over Luffy's wound to try and slow down the bleeding, whilst Robin guided Chopper's movements...it was kinda disturbing to watch.

"Can...can you really help him?" Shirahoshi sobbed as Chopper injected our captain.

"I can stop the bleeding all right, but he's lost a lot of blood already...He needs more blood or he won't survive!" The doctor cried. "Is there anyone here with blood type F!?"

"Luffy's the only type F on the crew, isn't he?" Sanji thought aloud.

"Why do we all have such differing blood types!?" I yelled, more in frustration at my inability to help my best friend.

"There's gotta be someone out there with the right blood type!" Franky called out.

"Anyone!" Chopper shouted, yet a silence descended over the plaza. "Ah! Of course! I almost forgot, the law of this country states that nobody shall give blood to a human!" What!?

"Who came up with that!? That's a terrible law!" Nami stated.

"It's fucking stupid!" I yelled, pounding the ground with my fists. "Luffy SAVED this country didn't he!?" I couldn't...I couldn't lose him...

"My blood isn't that type, but...but its still red!" Shirahoshi pleaded in desperation. "Is that not good enough?"

"Nu-uh, but I appreciate the sentiment, really!" Chopper replied. "Oh yeah! What about the human pirates!?"

Suddenly, a figure stepped forward. "Go ahead and take it!" It was Jimbei. "I'm type F! Take as much as you need!"

"Jimbei!" Everyone gasped, including myself.

"But...the law..." Chopper said.

"Well, I am a pirate." He shrugged.

"Jimbei..." I breathed.

He lay down as Chopper connected the tubes, and Fishman blood pumped into human body, with everyone, human and Fishman alike, watching. To everyone present, the tubes that flowed with red liquid were paths, ties, bonds, connecting the two species together, towards a new tomorrow.

"Jimbei..." The captain sighed happily.

"LUFFY!" We all cheered.

"STRAWHAT!" The people cheered.

"You're conscious? Well I never..." Jimbei said.

"Hey, Jimbei!" Luffy grinned. "Join my crew!"

**So another chapter is done. Sorry it's kinda short...**

**Ellix: Why the hell did you take so long!?**

**Sorry! It was Splatfest on Splatoon this weekend, so I was busy with that!**

**Ellix:...that's the worst excuse ever.**

**REVIEW TIME!**

**FourthWallBreaker: Q-**** Does the insanity of the Nightmare follow over into your regular self sometimes? Because that would probably freak some people out. A lot. *cough*Usopp*cough***

**Ellix: I don't think so, I mean it's only restricted to that particular for-BLOODY SCARECROWS TWISTED INTO A PENIS!**

**Usopp: YAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!**

**pokemonking0924: As you could probably see, he can reform his tail, although it's more...jagged, now. Q-How were you inspired to create this new nightmare mode and what is you favorite move in this form(From before and after the time skip)?**

**Ellix:...I'd...rather not talk about my 'insipration'. But, My 'favourite' move is Nightmare Nightmare Disaster, if I were forced to pick ooooo-aaaaggghhhh-Actually, it's Nightmare Nightmare Frenzy ya fucking pussy! 'Cause of all the blood! Akumumumumu!**

**Exile037: You don't have to be scared guys.**

**NE: GIVE ME YOUR ORGANS SO I CAN PLAY THE BAGPIPES!**

**Thief-chan: I hope that fight was satisfactory.**

**Ellix: You sure sound confident, Eri-chan, just don't blame me when you lose a limb! Next time we fight, I'm not holding back!**

**Son of Whitebeard: Indeed.**

**Ellix: Hey, it's that guy again!**

**Once again, thanks for reading guys! We're getting close to the end of the Fishman Island Arc, so stay tuned! See you next chapter!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: The Celebratory Banquet! Ellix's Fears and Nami's Love...

**Colour Spread: Happy Birthday Ellix!-The Strawhats are on the Sunny celebrating Ellix's birthday. Brook is playing Bink's Brew as Franky is bringing in a large present as Robin giggles softly. Sanji is constantly bringing in meat as Usopp and Chopper do the 'Chopsticks-up-your-nose-dance' and Luffy is bloated from eating, with Zoro being passed out from one too many celebratory drinks. Ellix is sitting and smiling in the centre, as he and Nami cuddle. **

With our captain recovered and the New Fishman Pirates defeated, we quickly jumped onto the Sunny and made a getaway with Megalo and Shirahoshi, before we could be honored as heroes. I was taking a power nap as Zoro explained to Shirahoshi why we didn't want to be heroes...through the same method Luffy did, except with booze...such intellectual minds we have in our crew.

Meanwhile, Luffy was raging at Jimbei due to him declining the captains off of joining our crew, which the Fishman justified by saying he still had things to do, which I could understand...BUT, he said that once that was done, we could ask again! Jimbei's gonna be in our crew! How awesome is that!? Jimbei! In our crew! Ohhhhh please let that day come soon! Then we'll be unstoppabl-

"Elliiiiix." I woke up with a start to seee Nami kneeling next to me. "Your not sleeping again, are you?"

"Nope! Wide awake! Wide awake is me!" I declared, springing to my feet.

"Good." She smiled. "I might need your help when we start heading to the New World."

"Sure." I nodded.

"Please wait, pirates of the Strawhat Crew!" A voice yelled, making us turn to see a soldier riding towards us. "Your Majesty, we have caught up with their ship!"

"I see." Neptune's voice came through a Den Den Mushi. "Luffy-kun! We still owe you a proper banquet! Will you not join us!?"

"A banquet!?" Luffy grinned.

"Alright! Let's bring Hachi and Camie!" I cheered.

Well, we are pirates after all. Can't say no to a good banquet!

_xxxFishmanxIslandxxx_

"I must thank you all for coming, Luffy and friends!" King Neptune declared.

"Oi! What do you mean, 'and friends'!? We all fought hard too!" I shouted.

"Gomen, gomen..." He apologised. "We have much to speak of, but that can wait until we reach the banquet! Let us ride these special flounders to the banquet hall!"

"Yeaaaaaah! Banquet!" Me and Luffy cheered as we jumped into the bubble flounder and it carried us along the passageway, until we reached a pitch black room full of water.

"What's this place? Where's the meat?" The captain asked impatiently.

"Ahhhhh! The heroes have arrived!" I was suddenly aware of the crowd of soldiers beneath us.

"Urusai! Don't call me a hero! The meat is all mine!" Luffy roared.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." I muttered. I want meat too, damnit!

"The stage is right ahead, everyone!" Shirahoshi gestured as we did indeed see a stage with a figure swimming out to the front.

"Introducing Fishman Island's greatest diva, Maria Napole!" Woah that was a big woman! But man I couldn't argue with her voice, it was so calming and soothing...throw in the jazz and you might as well just call me melting butter...oh, and some mermaid cafe dancers for Sanji to fawn over.

"Bring on the food! Eat, drink, sing, dance and be merry!" Now THAT I could do! BANQUEEEEEEEEEEEET!

Though we were confined to our flounders for the most part, there was so much to do! The dancers and singing were fantastic entertainment were one thing, but then they started bringing out food for us on silver platters! There was everything from sea king meat to giant shrimp, and they even had little sake cups and sweets! Of course, I grabbed as much meat as possible before my gluttonous captain could devour it all, and tried to have a non-alcohlic drink as well.

As I ate I looked around at the rest of the crew, Sanji being a baka around the mermaids, Brook singing together with that singer, I laughed as I watched one of the princes foolishly try to outdrink Nami, and I raised a toast with my captain, sniper, Jimbei and Neptune. Heck, I even got to go in a bubble and party around! Although I did kinda just bounce all over the place...and to continue eating I moved onto the sweets. Good god the sweets, I could live off of these! That is if my crewmates didn't make fun of my pronounciation!

Eventually though, we all had to come outside for a breather. Nami to sober up, Usopp 'cause he ate too much, Sanji to recover from a mermaid overdose, ugh, and me...well, to try and salvage some of this good food from my captain for later. Unfortunately he was there too, along with Jimbei.

I went to sleep as Jimbei explained Akainu and Akoiji's conflict over leading the Marines, and Akainu's victory. I had read up about it whilst I was training, and it pissed me off to no end. I could imagine Oren being furious at a man like Akainu leading the Marines. But now under...Sakazuki, as I should call him, though I much prfer fuckin bastard, they have become much more brutal and ferocious, whcih doesn't bode well for us pirates.

Secondly, there was the matter of the Blackbeard Pirates. I could still clearly recall meeting the captain and first mate at Jaya...those two were bad even back then...and now they're part of the Yonko! The fact that they were hunting Devil Fruit users was also worrying, and we now had to keep that in mind...

"Hey Ellix, Zoro, Sanji." I opened an eye at my captains voice. "Is there a wild beast int his castle or something?"

I concentrated, and yes, I definitely felt a presence. "Something's here, and the feeling its giving off is slightly erratic, but not feeocious enough to be a monster."

"How specific of you." Zoro said.

"I'm gonna go check it out." Luffy stated ashe stood up with food in his hands and mouth.

"Might as well see." Zoro huffed.

"Get moving then, Moss-Head." Sanji grumbled.

"You guys have fun with that." I waved them off.

"Huh? Your not coming, Ellix?" Luffy asked.

"Nah." I jumped to my feet. "I'm gonna go for a walk, burn off some of that food, check out the palace, etc."

"Oh, okay!" The captain shrugged before setting off once more, and I wandered off.

I mainly walked around the outside of the palace, looking out at the beautiful clear water around us, until I'd come to rest by leaning on a balcony and just staring outward.

Now that I had time to stop and think...I hadn't truly processed all that had happened. I was finally back together with my nakama after two years, and together, we were about to journey into the New World, the most dangerous sea ever known.

Heh, I didn't mind the New World, bring it on, I say! But...now, I can take some time, to appreciate that the people I truly care about were with me once again after two years, that I could laugh and be happy with them again. I guess I had taken it for granted two years ago...

"Ellix?" I jumped at the voice after being lost deep in my thoughts, and I turned to see Nami. "What are you doing all the way out here?"

"Nami? Did you come looking for me?" I asked.

She crossed her arms over her impressive chest. "Yeah, I was getting worried about you."

"Gomen, I didn't mean to make you worry. I just wanted a bit of alone time to think." I told her, before smiling. "But it's a lot better when your here, to be honest."

She smiled and leaned over the balcony next to me. "Are you okay, Ellix? You've been pretty nonchalant after the battle."

"Have I?"...Now thinking back on it, I guess that was the case if you took out my social activity at the banquet. "I didn't mean to be, I guess I'm still a little tired after using Nightmare."

Nami thought for a moment before speaking. "Your Nightmare Form has changed a bit, was that a result of training?"

I flinched at the thought. "Yeah...it was."

Nami instantly picked up on that. "What's wrong?"

I shook my head. "Nothing, nothing."

However, she wasn't having any of that, and fixed me with her serious look. "Something did happen, come on, ypu can tell me."

"You don't want to here it." I said.

"Try me." She dared.

I couldn't help but smile at her nature, but I quickly regained my serious nature. "...Okay...but you have to promise not to tell anyone else, okay?"

There was a pause, but she eventually sighed. "Alright, I promise."

I nodded, before taking a deep breath to begin talking. "During my two years of training, I wanted to find a way to evolve my Nightmare Form into something stronger. However, I couldn't do that because everytime I did use Nightmare, I just wanted to go insane. So...I decided to venture deep into my subconsciousness using my Dream-Dream powers, and I eventually found a dark passageway; my suppressed emotions only unleashed in Nightmare Form. I went in and..." I swallowed the lump in my throat. "...Endured..."

"Endured?" Nami echoed, worry now evident on her face. "Ellix...what happened to you?"

I looked at her. "I faced fear, Nami. I faced pure fear."

_Flashback_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Get a hold of yourself kiddo!" Gundar snapped as he shook me violently, tears steamed from my face and dripped onto the floor in a never ending waterfall. "Tell me what's wrong!"

"Dead..." Was all I could say. "Everyone...everyone was dead! I was alone...they were all slaughtered! I can't! I don't want to lose them!"

"Kiddo, listen to me! It was just a nightmare, okay? A horrible nightmare, but its over now!" Gundar said.

Slowly I stopped choking on my own tears. "Y...Yeah...a nightmare...a horrible nightmare..."

"Good, see? Nobody is dead. They're all fine." Gundar reassured me.

"All fine...just a horrible, horrible nightmare..." I let the words sink in, let reality comfort me again. We both sat in silence for a while, which gave me time to think. "...Gundar..."

"Hm?"

"...I want...to become a Nightmare like that."

"Nani!? What are you talking about kiddo!?"

"That nightmare...it was horrible, but it held a sense of power, a sense of dominant energy over me, through fear." I looked at him with dead seriousness. "If I could harness that power...perhaps I could achieve the higher level in strength I've been searching for in my Nightmare Form."

"Understanding the power of fear to use it yourself?" Gundar simplified. "For a form like your one kiddo, it would fit right in...but, you yourself knows what that entails."

I nodded. "I have to go in again...its somewhere in there, the power of fear...I need to find it..."

Gundar snorted. "Good luck with that, kiddo. I can't be in there with you. But know I'll be here when you come out."

I smiled. "Thank you...Gundar."

_Flashback End_

"So, in breaks between physical training, I delved deeper and deeper...and even now, I haven't reached the bottom. But, from this mental challenge my Nightmare Form changed and grew in strength..." I said.

Nami covered her hand with her mouth, listening in shock. "Ellix..."

"It was terrible...those visions, those fears, have left deep mental scars." I told her. "...But, the thing is...I always woke up smiling after that."

"Nani?...Why?"

"Because...I knew that when I woke up...you'd all still be here. You and Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky, Brook...not beside me, but alive and well." I smiled. "And now that I'm with you all again...its so wonderful...the thought of you and everyone else helped me so much throughout not just that, but the rest of my challenging training...and, Nami...there wasn't one day I didn't think of you, where you were, how your training was going...I truly missed you. And now that I can see you again...it really is like a dream."

Nami turned me around to face her, and I saw tears brimming in her beautiful brown eyes before she kissed me. We wrapped our arms around each other, held each other, as she broke the kiss to talk.

"I can't say I've been through what you have, Ellix..." She whispered. "But...I always thought about you Ellix, how you would always be there for me...and now...I want to protect you, Ellix. I want to be the one to help you, and not the other way around all the time."

I smiled softly, and held her tightly, so grateful that I could..."You have, Nami. For the longest time. And now your really strong so...I know you can take care of yourself. I just wanna be there, to see you kick some ass."

She gave a mix between a laugh and a sob before increasing her embrace. "I love you, Ellix."

"I love you too, Nami."

I was so happy, to hold her again.

**Phew! Another chapter is done! I am soooooooooooo sorry this one took so long! I've been really busy these past two weeks! Please forgive me!**

**And hey! If you couldn't tell, tomorrow, 10th of August, is my birthday! Yes, I'm going to be 18! The big step into young adulthood...no pressure then.**

**Okay then, onto reviews!**

**FourthWallBreaker: Whooooo! PARTYYYYYYY! And don't worry, we'll definitely see more Nightmare in the New World!**

**Exile037: Jinx! I call jinx!**

**Thief-chan: Yep, Nightmare sure has...interesting dialogue. And whilst this isn't really 'soon' as such, it's an update so...yay?**

**Thank you all so much for reading! We're nearing the end of the Fishman Island Arc now, so keep reading for next time, folks!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Departure from Fishman Island! We're Finally Here, New World! 

**Colour Spread: Film Z Preview!-A poster with red for the background, red yellow and black for clothes and white for bodies is depicted using only those exact colours. The Strawhats in their battle gear are fighting the Neo Marines, with Sanji fighting Binz, Zoro fighting Ain, and Luffy fighting Z. Ellix is mainly shadowed, though half of his body is uncovered to show him with heavy bruises and dried blood on his face. He is facing down a shadowed giant of a man who looks like he has two tanks strapped to his back, whilst a crimson red aura hangs heavily about him, and two red eyes flash in the darkness...**

...Well...guess what? Luffy...our dear...THOUGHTFUL...captain...has gotten us into a conflict with the Yonko BIG MUM! And over SWEETS no less! HOW!? We haven't even entered the New World yet, and already Luffy's made a YONKO want to come after us!

...Who the hell am I kidding. I knew he'd make us a powerful enemy before we even broke the surface of the water.

So, yes, with THAT new info in mind, we were preparing to leave Fishman Island and enter the New World. Shirahoshi was crying that we had to leave so soon (which Luffy chastised) and Sanji and Brook were bidding tearful farewells, to the mermaids of course. I was actually doing something useful; loading the ship with supplies, no treasure though, my captain gave it all away, which obviously Nami was not happy about. I went back and forth between Usopp and Chopper, weeping with a depressed aura over them at the revelation that a Yonko was now after us.

I finished loading the last crate on and leaned over the side. "Phew, that's done. Thanks for the help by the way." I muttered sarcastically.

"Oi, Ellix! We've got a new Log Pose!" Luffy, on Shirahoshi's hand, exclaimed.

"Eh? We have?" I jumped down next to Nami and noticed the new three needled Log Pose on her wrist.

One of the ministers explained something about the magnetic fields of the New World islands, but it was boring and I fell asleep...can you blame me? But I woke up from piqued interest when he said that the most erratic needle of the three meant the most dangerous path.

"Really? That's interesting." I nodded.

"Don't pretend to take an interest now!" Nami panicked. "We're better off not knowing that!"

"It shows where its most dangerous!?" Chopper yelled.

"No way! Break that Log Pose!" Usopp cried.

"But why? If you have knowledge of the most dangerous routes, you can navigate safely." The Minister pointed out.

Suddenly, a certain rubber man stretched his neck out and wrapped it around Nami. "Let's see..."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Usopp screamed in horror.

"Noooooooooooooo!" Nami wailed.

"The one in the middle is wobbling a lot! We should go there!" Luffy observed.

"He-He was listening!" Usopp cried.

I grabbed Luffy by the neck and unravelled him before stretching his neck out with a sinister grin. "Do that again, and I'll tie your neck in a knot."

"Like hell!" Luffy replied, uselessly thrashing his head around.

"Luffy!" Nami joined in by throttling him. "You stay out of this! I'll decide where we go from now on!"

"No way! I'm the captain!" Luffy yelled.

"Please captain, listen to what your navigator has to say!" Usopp and Chopper begged.

"Alright, you guys! We're all ready to set sail!" Franky called. "I'm all clear on how to take us up! Are we going!?"

"IKUZOI!" Luffy shouted happily.

"Nyuuu! I'm going to help out with repairs at the factory. Will you be okay without a guide?" Hatchi asked.

"We'll be fine! We managed to have fun adventures on our way here!" Luffy smiled.

"That's the spirit! Who needs a guide! A true man follows his own path into the jaws of hell!" Usopp roared.

"Yeah! This is war!" Chopper screamed.

'What a quick 180.' I thought with a sigh.

"I think they're losing themselves." Robin said.

"Come back anytime!" "Your always welcome!" The mermaids called.

"Of course! Your the All Blue of my heart!" A lovey-dovey Sanji replied.

"What a pathetic dream." Zoro stated.

"You say something!?" Sanji raged.

"I have naught but the deepest thanks to offer you." Fukaboshi said as he and Luffy clasped hands. "You have my gratitude, my people will pray for your safety."

"Great!" Was Luffy's simplistic reply.

"Sheesh, we ended up becoming heroes after all." I chuckled to myself.

"Jimbei!" Luffy called to our friend. Me, my captain and him all shared a confident smirk, as that was all that was needed. "Alright! Hoist the sail guys! We're setting off! Farewell to Fishman Island!"

And so we set off, waving behind us at all our old and new friends with smiles on our faces, when suddenly-

"Luffy-sama! Ellix-sama!" Suddenly shirahoshi was up alongside Sunny!

"Waaah! Cryhoshi!?" Luffy gasped.

"Shirahoshi!?" I more politely exclaimed.

"If I am lucky enough, to see you both again, when that time comes...I promise I will no longer be a crybaby! I hope you will take me out for a wonderful walk again!" She said.

"For a walk? What, you want to visit your mums grave again?" Luffy asked.

"This time, I would rather go somewhere even further away, above the waves, I would like to see a real forest!" She smiled.

"Of course!" I smiled. "You've never seen one, so why the heck not?"

"Do you promise?" She whimpered, holding out her giant pinky.

"Sure! Leave it to us, it's a promise!" Luffy grinned, wrapping his rubber pinky around hers.

"A promise it is, definitely." I agreed as I touched my pinky against hers.

"Are you two sure you should be making promises like that without consulting us?" Nami asked.

"Luffy-san! Ellix-san! A promise is something to be honoured to the grave and beyond!" Brook would know about that...

"Alright then, Shirahoshi, I'll promise you as well!" Nami nodded.

"Me too!" Sanji cooed.

"Then I'll promise too!" All of the Strawhats pinkies (minus Franky's and Zoro's) were soon touching Shirahoshi's.

"That's that then, a crew promise." I nodded.

"Shishishi! And you remember not to cry, right?" Luffy reminded her.

"Of course!" She replied.

"See you again! Doririririri!" I laughed as we said goodbye to the mermaid princess as well.

We finally left Fishman Island, using this Kuuigosu Wood to control our ascent to the surface. Luffy was on the figurehead, smiling at the fact that we'd soon be in the same sea as Shanks.

"Your family is in the New World too, Ellix." Nami noted.

"Yeah, it would be nice to meet them." I thought aloud. "But, our adventure comes first!"

"Once we get back up above the waves, we'll be in the greatest sea of all time!" Luffy cheered.

"It's taken us long enough, I'll slice them all to pieces." Zoro smirked.

"Hang on a little longer, Laboon! Only halfway left to go!" Brook said.

"The Sunny won't let us down!" Franky grinned.

"Don't worry, I'll take us wherever we need to go!" Nami smiled.

"Don't worry about getting injured, you guys!" Chopper cried.

"I'll make sure you never go hungry!" Sanji promised.

"With a warrior of the sea like me on board, there's nothing to fear!" Usopp said.

"Fufufu..." Robin giggled.

"Oren! Marcus! I'll show you how far I've come!" I pledged to myself.

"Full speed ahead men! TO THE NEW WORLD!" Luffy screamed.

"YEEEEAAAAAHHHHH!" The rest of us shouted.

_xxxOnexPiecexxx_

We were slowly making our ascent up to the New World, with everybody just relaxing for the time being until we broke the surface. As for me, I made myself shirtless and grabbed a towel before walking across the Deck.

"Oi, Ellix, what are you doing?" Usopp asked as he was busy tying a rope with Luffy watching in awe like a little kid.

"I, my dear sniper, am going to take a bath." I smiled happily. "It's been two years since I've had a wash on the Sunny, and the only hygiene I could get during my training was a cold dip in seawater once a week..." I shuddered at the unhygienic memory.

"You really like hygiene don't you?" Usopp sweatdropped. "Anyway, have fun with that."

"I will." I nodded as I practically skipped up the steps, noticing an electrified Sanji and Brook laying blithering outside the door. "Jeez, you guys are hopeless." I kicked them out of the way and slipped in the door, noticing our doctor was in there.

"Hey, Ellix." He waved.

"Oh, hey Chopper." I greeted him. "Did you come to take a bath too?"

"Nah, I washed the day before yesterday." He said.

"You should wash EVERY day." I muttered.

"Oh? Are you there, Ellix?" A voice called from within the room.

I perked up. "Nami? Your in heeeeeeeeeeeRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEE!?" I doubled back in shock from what I saw; Nami, in the bath, naked.

"Mm-hm." She nodded with a smile. "Did you come in for a wash?"

"I-uh-yes-but-um-that is-uh-" Words refused to form in my mind as I stared dumbly at her.

"Do you wanna come in with me?" She offered.

'+*WOM*#Q!CLP%CLM ~`VSD?/=G[&amp;XW|}RK!?' My whole face flushed red at the offer.

"I promise it won't cost too much." She winked.

'You sly devil, using a mans weakness against him.' I thought whilst looking away, but as soon as I looked at her again my face became pink. "Uh...O...Okay..."

I deliberately shuffled to the opposite end of the bath and slid in with my pants still on. "Isn't Sunny's bath wonderful?" She asked.

"Y-Yes..." I mumbled, curled up into a ball...

"Ellix, you look hot, do you have a fever?" Chopper asked.

"Urusai, doctor!" I hissed.

Said doctor became distracted gy a small cloud, whispering 'cotton candy' to himself as he tried to reach out and grab it.

"When did you learn how to do that?" I asked, pointing at the cloud.

"Quite early on." Nami said. "I figured I might as well get some more practical uses out of my weather skills instead of pure battling. What about you? Did you find anything like that?"

"Hmm..." I thought for a second. "Ah, there is this." I grabbed onto my scalp and yanked, pulling out a multicoloured bubble that floated next to the cloud. "I call it Dream Bubble. Not only does it make you fall asleep, but it can reflect the dreams of the person I pull it out of." The bubble showed a lot of food, before I popped it with a Shigan.

"That's sugoi!" Chopper cheered. "Do me! Do me!"

"Okay." I pulled a bubble out of his hat, which showed cotton candy in it, which he tried to grab.

"Hey, that's really nice, Ellix." Nami smiled. "Do you think you could do me?"

"Uhhhh..." I stared at her from across the bath. "Well..."

"C'mon, please?" She begged with her big chocolate brown eyes.

'Your really good.' I thought, before awkwardly shuffling along the bath edge until I was an arms length away from her, before lightly touching her orange hair and pulling a bubble out. I peered into it and was surprised to see me, from two years ago, just before we got seperated.

"Ah!" Nami quickly popped it before sweatdropping in embarrassment. "Gomen...I don't know why that turned up, haha...by the way Ellix, do you know what happened to the wristband I gave you?"

"Gah!" My face drained of colour at the memory. "I'm sorry Nami!" I clasped my hands together in apology. "I know it was the one thing you gave to me, and in the time I had it, I truly treasured it! But then I fought this bastard who broke it! And I tried to fix it but I couldn't! And I'm really really sorry!"

There was a pause as she just stared at me, before giving off a small giggle. "Baka, I was just asking. You didn't have to worry so much. But..." Oh my god she's hugging me! In the bath! With...THOSE pressing into me! "Your really sweet for taking such good care of it."

"Haba! Habaaaaaa!" I thought I was going to faint as she hugged me, whilst naked remember, as my whole body burned a bright red, when suddenly the ship lurched to the side a bit.

"The ship's shaking about, and they sure are being noisy up on deck." Chopper said as he tried to catch both the cloud and the bubble.

"Maybe I shouldn't have left them on their own after all." Nami huffed.

"Right!" I said a bit too loudly, still red. "We-We should go and get them sorted."

"I guess so." Nami sighed as she stood up out of the wate-HAPPINESS PUNCH! VERSION 2!

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeee!" I inhaled sharply as steam blew out from either side of my head before I fell out of the bath.

"Ellix!" Chopper panicked. "Oh no! Is anybody here a doctor!?...Oh wait, I am."

"I'm perfectly fine!" I stated as I jumped to my feet.

"It's a miracle!" Chopper gasped.

I slipped on my trousers, shirt and jacket as Nami zipped up a cardigan. "You did that on purpose." I said.

"Mayyyyybe." She replied, sticking her tongue out cutely. "By the way, for the bath, you would owe me 500,000,000 Berri. But for you, I'll reduce it to 5,000,000."

"Arigatou for being so generous!" I bowed.

The three of us rushed outside to see a giant writhing wirlpool! Underwater! "Oh no! Is that...the White Strom!?" Nami cried.

"The what!?" I gasped.

"It's a massive underwater event that throws travelling ships halfway across the New World!" She hurriedly explained before giving orders: "Hurry everyone! We have to get away from that vortex!"

"And there's our navigator! You heard her! Let's get out of her!" Usopp cried.

It was then I noticed the giant fish next to our ship. "Hey, what's that?" I asked, whilst Nami facefaulted at it.

"Oh that! It's a fish we caught!" Luffy said whilst giving a peace sign.

"What are you playing at!? We can't sail the ship with a thing that size attached to it!" Nami shouted.

"It's getting caught up in the vortex!" I pointed as the monster was being sucked in.

"Oh no! We have to get it back!" Luffy cried.

"No! We have to cut it loose!" Nami screamed.

"EEEEEEEEH!?" Luffy, Sanji, Zoro and Usopp facefault in horror.

"Which is more important!? The fish or your lives!?" Nami roared. "Honestly! I leave you alone for TEN MINUTES and this is the situation you manage to get us in!?"

"It does look like it would go nice with barbeque sauce..." I observed.

"NOT YOU TOO!" She raged. "Franky! We need a Coup de Burst!"

"No, it's far too late for that!" Franky posed, before poinring at our catch to see it already dragging us in. "See?"

"Whooaa! This is awesome!" Luffy cheered. "EVERYONE HANG ONTO SOMETHING!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" I latched onto the left rigging and hung on for dear life as the Sunny and all of us on board were sent spinning around so fast all I could see were flashes of colours and water.

Suddenly the spinning stopped, and I flopped onto the deck. "We've stopped!?"

"Did we bump into somethi...?" Luffy stopped as we all saw what was in the water, and our jaws dropped.

"Eeh!?" Brook cried, and rightly so.

"LABOON!" Me and Luffy cried. There were Laboon's everywhere! Loads of giant Laboon's! All whales with scares on their faces!

"Laboon! You've grown so much!" Brook cried happily.

"Don't be stupid! Laboon's back in the first half of the Grand Line!" Usopp said. "He couldn't even make it through the hole in the Red Line with a body that size!"

"To think we'd run into a group of island whales." Robin said.

"They all have scars on their heads just like Laboon." Zoro noted.

"The resemblance is shocking." I mumbled, admiring the whales as Brook sung Binks Brew in tears, still thinking they were Laboon.

"Anyway, should we really just be admiring the view!? We may be out of the whirlpool, but we're not out of danger yet!" Sanji said. "First, I'll do a roll call to make sure we didn't lose anyone in that crazy vortex! Nami-san!"

"Here!"

"Robin-chan!"

"I'm still here."

"Alright, then let's get this ship moving!"

"You jackass!" I shouted with shark teeth.

"Sanji! Call our names too!" Chopper cried.

"Sanji-kun, allow me to confirm that the other seven members of our crew are all present and accounted for!" Usopp saluted.

"Nami-san! We await your orders!" Sanji said.

"There's no need to go anywhere!" She replied.

"You heard the lady! We don't need to do a thing you layabouts! Now keep admiring those whales!"

"What's with that attitude!?" Me and Usopp shouted.

"A group of whales this large will cause a powerful current as they move!" She explained. "Trying to fight the flow would only put us in more danger! So we raise the mainsail and point the ship in the same direction the whales are moving!"

As we got to work, Brook called out to the whales: "Is there anyone here related to Laboon!? If there is anyone here looking for a young whale who was seperated from his family fifty years ago, then have no fear! Your child is safe and sound, living a healthy life on the other side of the ocean! I hear he has grown to a magnificent size! So please, do not worry!"

"Brook..." Seeing Brook's dedication to Laboon always touched me, and showed how much the skeleton cared for the whale.

As we rode the current, Brook sang Binks Brew, and one of the whales enjoyed it so much it began carrying it up towards the surface! We were getting closer...and closer...to the surface...to the New World...and then...

"BUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH!" Us and the whales emerged into a horrifyingly violent sea! Waves thrashed around! Thunder boomed! Black storm clouds plagued the sky! Lighting struck every single second!

"The weather's terrible!" Usopp gasped.

"Yohohoho! What a stormy sky!" Brook noted.

"Mighty gales in the air!" Robin added.

"The waves are rough and wild!" Franky said.

"Our compass spinning wildly!" Nami smiled.

"I can see red waters ahead!" Chopper cheered.

"A raging ocean of fire!" Sanji grinned.

"It's like we're standing at the gates of hell!" Zoro smirked.

"Danger and death burn in the atmosphere!" I yelled.

"BRING IT ON!" Luffy shouted.

We were finally here...the New World!

_Ellix's Adventure Continues...in One Piece OC Film: Z_

**It's done, everybody! Fishman Island Saga is finished and we're finally in the New World!**

**Ellix: Hell yeah! I'm ready for it!**

**Since this is the last chapter, I'm not going to reply to reviews, but instead, I would like to thank Thief-chan, TheRealEvanSG, TheFourthWallBreaker, R.E.W 4, HikariLight99, pokemonking0924, Exile037, Son of Whitebeard, Ikaros Light, SummerRoxx, DoctorWhoXX, AngelofDeath666, Nexus, Totong, zed, pokeball645, Martyn, Someonethere and Guest for reviewing and supporting me. Some of you have been with me since OC Film: Strong World, and as a person, I am so lucky to have such brilliant people supporting me all this time. You, and only you, are the reason that this series has made it to this point, and why I haven't given up after my first story. Thank you, everyone.**

**As a notice, I'm going away on holiday next week, so if I'm not active; that's why. But be sure to keep an eye out for OC Film: Z! I'm looking forward to writing it!**

**Until then, see you all next time!**

**Ellix: Farewell!**


End file.
